Ten Thousand Years Ago
by fatefulfaerie
Summary: Ganondorf is defeated and peace has returned to a previously twilight-infested Hyrule. But, in fear of his inevitable return, what will the Princess do to protect her kingdom? Rated T for dark themes.
1. Meeting

**Author's Note: This is it, the big one.**

**Go ahead and read the chapter if you don't care for my antics, but I do have a few things to say.**

**Almost a year ago when I first started to write this sort of stuff, I wrote a fic set after Twilight Princess. It's not very good in my eyes now, but in case you have read it I just want to assure you that this new one is not a rewrite or a copy.**

**Although it is also set after Twilight Princess, I assure you it has a VERY different plot and a very different ending, as the title might suggest.**

**I don't want to say too much, but there are a lot of things that I have done in this story that I am very excited to show you. It is also my longest, and probably will always be my longest.**

**That, being said, here is the first chapter (of many) of 'Ten Thousand Years Ago'.**

* * *

"Now, on to the last item," said Princess Zelda to her loyal gathering of advisors, sitting attentively in respect for their leader, "Hyrules' defense."

"Aside from the ever-present remnants of Ganondorf's minions that still roam Hyrule in smatterings," Shad added, "various old texts tell of the prophesied reincarnation of an even greater evil, just as we feared. Despite our recent triumph, the return of such is certainly inevitable."

"No offense to our soldiers, Your Highness," Auru stated as he leaned forward, "but they were no match for the Usurper King or the Demon Lord Ganondorf. We need a strategy to be better prepared to protect Hyrule from danger, not to mention the protection of yourself."

Zelda nodded.

"Shad," Zelda said in a commanding tone, turning her head to face him, "Keep researching, see if there is any way we can ensure the prevention of the fall of Hyrule. I believe being prepared will be quite beneficial the next time Hyrule faces such a threat."

"Yes, Your Highness," Shad said with a nod.

"And what of your protection, Princess?" asked Auru, prompting Zelda to turn her head.

"A knight attendant," said Ashei, "to assist in your defense. Highly skilled, brave…"

Zelda locked eyes with Ashei before she continued,

"…courageous…"

The Princess was silenced by the word, so many forgotten things coming back to her at once.

"Ah, yes, Link," interjected Shad, "I don't believe I've seen him since right before he took on Ganondorf."

"Do you think he would be interested?", Ashei asked Zelda.

"Of course he would!" exclaimed Auru, "Do you really think he would have gone to all that trouble if he didn't care about the well-being of the Princess? The kingdoms' peace?"

"I don't know…" said Zelda.

"You were with him afterwards. Do you know where he went?" Auru asked Zelda.

"I…well…I'm not sure," Zelda replied, "I assumed he went back to Ordon Village. After we got back to castle, I thanked him for his service and he nodded…and then he just…left. I didn't question him because…I thought it was what he wanted. After all, that is what he deserves after what he did for Hyrule."

"That is true, but…" Auru started, "when it comes down to it…we may need him."

"I don't want to force him into anything," Zelda said as her head angled down, a whisper starting to accompany her otherwise commanding tone.

"So we don't," Shad said, "he can say no if he wants. He of all people deserves peace. But, Your Highness, I must agree with Auru."

Zelda looked up at Shad in the anticipation of his next words.

"His assistance would benefit us greatly. We have to try."

The Princess took a deep breath before her authoritative tone returned,

"Very well, I will go to Ordon Village tomorrow and inquire him about this matter. If that is all," Zelda stood up and nodded, "this meeting is dismissed."

Zelda exited the chamber, with the eyes of the three advisors fixated on their princess.

* * *

"Your Highness?" she heard behind her.

"Yes," she replied timidly.

"Are you sure you want to go alone from here? We are under orders from the Commander to stay with you the entire time."

"And now you are under orders to stay here," she said, her royal severity returning as she turned back to face the two Hyrulean knights, "Is there a problem?"

"No, I apologize, Your Highness," he said as he bowed his head, "as you wish."

Zelda turned back around, taking a deep breath before she walked on alone.

She was told by the mayor that Link was at the spring, her heartbeat racing with anticipation as she approached its' gates.

As she slowly and cautiously turned the corner, he came into view.

His back was turned to her, but the Princess knew it was Link.

He was back in his Ordonian clothing, the rising sun illuminating the silhouette of him and his horse, Epona.

She took another couple steps as she watched him washing his horse, whispering it words of comfort with a smile, watching his short, brown hair sway in the breeze.

It was this sight that made her doubt it all. It looked so natural for Link to carry on like this, so natural for her to step away and leave him to peace.

After all, hadn't he suffered enough for her? For her kingdom?

Yet, she knew that for her to step away, unnoticed by the swordsman before her, would be to ignore the threat that inevitably approaches Hyrule, the threat he certainly would ease her worries of.

The breeze shifted towards Zelda, her own hair floating behind her shoulders as she stared. It was, however, that same shifting wind that made the wooden gate beside Zelda creak, prompting Link to quickly look behind him with fearful eyes, almost jumping at the sudden noise.

Only a splash of water was heard in the silence between them as Link lost the grip he had on the rag he held, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Hello, Link," she said with a nervous smile.

Zelda watched Link quickly kneel down, bowing to her and keeping his head down until he heard,

"That really is not necessary, Link. With all you have done for Hyrule, you should not have to bow to anyone."

Link stood up, his expression reassuming its' familiar neutrality, yet with a small twitch that furrowed his eyebrows. Link picked up the rag and wrung it out before taking his horse's reins. He remained facing away from Zelda as he stood, staring vaguely at the spring in front of him.

Not expecting a reply, as she had rarely heard Link speak to her, Zelda took a step further and inhaled to continue, yet stopped when she heard the words,

"Hello, Princess," escape from his lips.

"There's your voice…" she said in a whisper.

"What?", Link asked, annoyed almost, as he turned back around to face the Princess.

"Your voice, you didn't talk…a lot, at least…to me…" said Zelda as she studied his expression.

Link seemed to pay no mind as he led his horse out of the spring by the reins.

He passed her by without a glance, Zelda looking at him suspiciously before catching up to him and continuing with,

"How have things been…here…in Ordon?"

"The way they used to be," Link stated coldly as they walked slowly back to the village.

Yet, before he could take another step, Zelda grabbed his wrist, prompting him to turn his head as he said with agitation,

"Look, if there's a reason you—"

But Link stopped when they locked eyes with each other, Zelda seeing something new in his beastly blue eyes.

She was so used to seeing him emotionless that she couldn't help but stare, trying to deduce what he felt, knowing it had to be something.

Pain? Fear? Longing?

Her expression softened as she released her grip and Link turned his head.

They resumed their walk in silence, only hearing the rhythm of Epona's hooves until Zelda asked,

"Why did you come back to Ordon?" as they neared Links' house.

"Link?" said a female voice that pulled Link and Zelda's focus.

"Ilia," Link stated as the energized girl with green eyes ran to greet him.

"It looks like you're done with Epona. Father says—Oh!"

Ilia's glance shifted as she noticed the princess.

"Your Highness!" Ilia exclaimed as she knelt and bowed.

Princess Zelda approached Ilia.

"You do not need to bow to me, this isn't the castle, nor do I believe in royalty being superior to the kingdom they rule."

Ilia slowly stood up.

"You are the mayor's daughter, are you not?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Ilia said with a nod.

Zelda paused, looking at Ilia with an odd glare, prompting Link to intercede with,

"I'll catch up with you later, Ilia."

"Okay," Ilia said as she shot a look of curiosity at Link, walking off when Link shook his head.

Link tied Epona's reins to a nearby hook in silence before approaching a nearby ladder, placing his left hand on a rung and taking a deep breath.

"Link…" she entreated as she stepped forward, enamored to see him like this. She was caught up in the emotions he was expressing, and, concerned at their fruition.

He shot Zelda a look of warning before signaling with his head for her to follow him up the ladder.

"You asked why I came back here…after that day…" Link said once they were inside, both taking seats on wooden chairs facing each other.

"Ilia…" Zelda started.

"No, that wasn't it," replied Link.

"Then what was it?" Zelda said as Link buried his face in his hands, "All this time I've been telling myself that you were truly happy here, but now…if you've just…been here like this, I…"

Link let out an exhaled breath, his face deepening further into the palms of his hands.

"If you have to know, Your Highness."

Zelda watched Link stand up before taking a rag and wiping the dust off a large trunk in a dark corner of the room.

He knelt down and unlatched the hooks, opening the trunk with a loud creaking.

He sat there for a moment, staring at the contents that Zelda was too far to see, and too cautious to come closer to.

Link reached into the trunk and pulled out the Master Sword in its' sheath, holding it with both hands as he looked down at it.

"You still have it," Zelda said with a surprised whisper.

Link gave her a glare of warning as he looked up.

"I hid away my sword," started Link, "I changed my clothes, I resumed my old job, I smiled when people would ask how I was doing, I changed the subject whenever anyone mentioned what I had done for Hyrule or what they thought I should be doing afterwards. I…I tried to forget. I tried to pretend it never happened, that it didn't mean anything, that the months that I had spent in such a manner didn't change me, didn't make me someone different then who I always thought I would be."

Zelda looked at Link with concerned eyes.

"But I was wrong. The months that I spent saving Hyrule…"

Link pulled the sword from its' sheath, the cool slither of which causing him to slowly blink his eyes, obviously not prepared for the familiarity.

"They meant everything to me."

A silence surrounded the both of them as Zelda waited for his next words, Link looking up and down the blade as if he were seeing it for the first time.

"Why did you come here?" Link asked as he slid the blade back into its' sheath, "To see if I was happy? What does it matter to you?"

He faced away once more, holding the Master Sword above the open trunk hesitantly.

"Because I care about you, Link."

Link looked over at Zelda with a surprised expression, his grip on the hilt loosening so much he almost dropped it.

He clenched it instead, moving it to stand its' tip against the floor. He was facing away from the princess when he asked quietly,

"And if I wasn't happy?"

At the sound of those painfully sincere words, Zelda's expression fell as she exhaled, her concerned eyes deepening.

"If you were happy here, I would let you be, and if you weren't…I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Link asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"It has been made clear to me that despite Hyrule's peace, there is still need for protection, so I have come to offer you a station, an appointment to the royal guard. You would be a knight attendant, my personal guard both in the castle and out. You've certainly proved yourself to be more than enough of a skilled swordsman."

"Right," he said as he moved to sit back down in his chair, now facing her with a downward, contemplative gaze.

"Of course you don't have to."

"I'll do it…" Link said, without Zelda hearing.

"You would have to leave Ordon."

"Princess…"

He looked up at her then, she had to have heard him that time.

"And it will be dangerous."

"I said I'll do it."

"And I wouldn't want to force you."

"Zelda!"

They both locked eyes with each other. Link's heart started to pound inside his chest, paralyzed by the fear of the Princess correcting him on his mishap and Zelda was overwhelmed by the slough of embarrassing emotions that overcame her when Link said her name.

"Good," Zelda made out.

Link waited for a few moments in apprehension before assuming he was in the clear for his mistake.

"Your Highness…" Link started, "about the sword…I…"

"You don't have to explain, Link. I was just surprised that you didn't feel compelled to put it back in its' pedestal."

"That's the thing, Princess…I…I did…I mean what better way to try to forget it all than to seal it away for the next hero. It was only a couple days after I got back. I was already sick of it, everyone giving me expectant looks, the adults glad I 'found my way back home', those kids wanting to see 'the sword' just 'one last time'. They didn't understand how hard it already was for me to adjust. I had changed so much and them so little, yet I was convinced that what distanced me from them, what made me dread every conversation, every piteous smile, needed to be forgotten…"

"And I hated it…every step to the pedestal was reluctant, the downward stab into its' stone almost slow and lethargic."

Zelda swore she saw the smallest of smiles curve his lips as he looked down at the gold-emblazoned, blue sheath.

"But when I stood in front of it again, in its' pedestal, away from my grasp…I…"

"I don't know quite how to describe it…it felt like it did right before I pulled it for the first time…a burning in my chest, my heartbeat quickening, the sword gleaming as if to welcome me into being its' master. I thought I was crazy. Every instinct told me I should pull the sword again, the same fear was running through my head, the same anticipation shaking my outstretched hand. And, ironically, that same courage started its' flame inside my soul…I…I have no idea why…"

"It came out again," Zelda finished for him, surprised and shocked at the words.

And when Link looked up, he saw that she was horrified as she stared.

Yet she wasn't staring at him.

She was staring at the sword.

"Princess…what…"

"That sword," she said in a small voice, a quiet, vulnerable, non-princess-like voice, "it is given to the true master of courage, the skilled swordsman who will defeat an impending threat."

Link gave her a perplexed look, still not understanding.

"Link," she said slowly, "for you to pull that a second time, it…it means a similar threat is approaching in our lifetime…and it means…"

"The return of this evil is not only certain, Link…it's soon…"


	2. The Ordonian Swordsman

**Author's Note: Short chapter, but it's one of the few. They will get longer.**

* * *

Link released a held exhale in surprise, his eyes perplexed at the loss of security, the realization of such a danger.

"Princess, if I had any idea…I would have tol—"

The Princess had held up a hand, stopping him.

"Apologies won't change anything now," she said before standing up, her glance averted from his, "I'll leave you to prepare. We will depart shortly."

Link watched her leave before reaching in his trunk and pulling out a stack of folded green and tan fabrics.

Despite the dire circumstances, the worried look on the Princess' face, his own guilt and reservations about the situation at hand, he couldn't help but smile as he changed into his green tunic and equipped the Master Sword.

He felt like himself again, the feeling he expected when he returned to Ordon instead manifesting itself in wearing the old, stitched fabrics, in holding the Master Sword, in seeing the Princess.

* * *

"Come in! It's open!" Link heard Rusl say in response to him knocking on the door.

Link opened the door to find Rusl sharpening his sword by a kept fire.

"Ah, Link! Make yourself at…"

Rusl's eyes looked up and down at Links' attire as he attempted to finish his sentence normally with,

"…home…"

Link pulled up a chair and sat, leaning his elbows unto his knees.

Rusl put aside his sword, pursing his lips as he studied Link.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Rusl said before Link even started to speak, inducing Link to nod in reply.

"I thought you might. Hyrulean soldier?"

"Royal Guard…Knight attendant to the Princess…" Link replied.

"Ah," said Rusl, "seems like you did a lot more than just meet the Princess on your journey."

"You could say that," Link replied.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Link, and I'm glad that you've decided to continue putting your skills to good use. I'll miss seeing you around, though, and I'm sure others will as well."

"Yeah, Ilia wasn't too happy about it. I tried to tell her how much I've changed, how I'm not who I once was, how…fulfilling being the hero was…is…but she didn't listen to me."

"She didn't want to listen to you. But, deep down, I think all of us knew you wouldn't stay here forever."

"Have I really changed that much?" asked Link cautiously, almost scared of the answer.

Rusl smiled before saying,

"You've grown up, Link."

Link's expression softened before he said,

"Thank you Rusl…for everything."

"You're welcome, Link," Rusl said as he reclaimed the sword he sat aside, "I'll be sure to stop by and see you when I visit the castle."

Link nodded before standing up and facing the exit, walking to the door with an outstretched hand.

"Link," he heard Rusl say behind him, inducing him to stop and turn back around.

"A bit of advice…"

"Courage is multi-faceted. It's more than just bravery and selflessness in battle…it's…"

Rusl hesitated before sighing, a slight smirk across his lips.

"Just keep that in mind…"

"I will," Link replied as he nodded at Rusl and left the house.

And, before long, he left his hometown of Ordon as well, the Princess riding beside him on their way to Hyrule Castle.


	3. Lone Wolf

"It wasn't that bad," the Princess said as Link escorted her to her chambers to retire for the night.

"It wasn't that bad?" Link repeated in disbelief, "half of them had a scowl on their face and the other half looked bored out of their minds."

"They just don't know you," Zelda replied, "all they know is that you're a villager from Ordon, they're just skeptical of your appointment, that's all."

"Oh, well, if that's all," Link said as they reached the doors to her chambers, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Link started to head down the stairs, leaving her to the privacy of her chambers.

"I saw that smile," she said instead of pushing the doors open, making Link turn back around to face her.

"What?" Link asked.

"Earlier, when your head was bowed, when you were knighted. It was subtle, but it was there."

Link was surprised to find a smirk curving the lips of the Princess.

"You can't prove anything," Link said defensively.

"Can't I?" Zelda asked with a smile, the tone of their conversation becoming more playful with each word.

Link couldn't help but chuckle in response, the brief smile that appeared on his face so genuine, Zelda almost lost herself in it before a guard assigned to the night shift came up the stairs.

Zelda averted her glance and said,

"You are dismissed for the night, Sir Link."

Link's neutral expression returned as he bowed his head in her direction, lifting it up when he heard the door close.

He looked over to the guard who stood just outside her door.

"You got a problem?" the man asked.

"No, no problem," Link replied before heading down the stairs.

No idea what bothered him about the situation he just left, he continued to his own chambers a fair way down the hall.

"Kalle," a whisper said, "Kalle, look, it's him. I told you we'd see him if we came up here."

"Demos, I can see him," another whisper replied, "you're going to give us away with all this whispering."

Link looked to his right and saw two little boys, who nearly jumped when they realized they had been noticed.

"Hello," Link said to the frozen boys, their eyes wide as he walked towards them.

"What are your names?" Link asked as he knelt in front of them to meet their eye line.

"I'm Kalle, and th—this is my twin brothe—"

"I'm Demos," the other boy interjected, stepping forward excitedly, "the knights don't normally talk to us like this."

"That's too bad," Link said with a kind smile.

They were Colin's age, and they had his same playful eyes, although their hair was a darker brown.

"I'm Link," Link said, introducing himself.

"We know," the pair said excitedly before peppering him with questions.

"Is it true you saved the Princess from Ganondorf?"

"And rode with her on horseback to defeat him in the fields?"

"Do you really have the Master Sword?"

"How did you learn to be so good with it?"

"Can you do the spin attack?"

"I guess," Link said with a chuckle.

Suddenly he spotted a third boy, a bit older, leaning against the wall. He stared at Link with the same look in his eyes as the other knights who attended his ceremony.

Uncertainty

Distrust

"Hello," Link said in greeting.

"That's our cousin, Byrne, he said he didn't care to see you in person but then he followed us up here anyway. He's a squire."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Link said before meeting the Squire's glance with an uncontrollable fear.

The only people that seemed to trust him idolized him.

And the Princess, of course, but she saw firsthand what he did for the kingdom. Her trusting him would make sense.

"I've had a long day, but would you like to see the sword before I go?"

"Yes, please!" Demos said with enthusiasm.

Link slid his sword out of its' sheath, the glimmer even catching Byrne's eye and pulling him in to its' allure.

The knight kept smiling as they admired the sword. As annoying as they got sometimes, he was always good with children.

"Wow," Kalle said in wonderment as Link sheathed his sword and stood up, "is it scary being the hero?"

"Sometimes," Link said with a shrug before scratching the back of his head, "but as long as you have the courage, you can do anything."

Link surprised himself when he tussled the hair of Kalle. It seemed like just yesterday that Rusl did the same to him, that he was their age, playing with wooden swords and sneaking out to go adventuring in the big wide world.

Well, as big and wide as Faron Woods was.

The two boys waved goodbye before running off, obviously talking amongst themselves out of excitement, disbelief that they had met Link, the Hero of Twilight.

Byrne walked forward, seeming to size Link up even though it was obvious who was taller.

"My dad said you didn't do anything to deserve your position," he said.

"I guess it's a matter of opinion, then. Do you think I deserve to be here?"

"Well, I…it doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes, it does. It matters greatly," Link stated, "if you're to have any sense of belief at all, why surrender to someone else's opinion?"

"I…" Byrne stammered, not expecting such a response, "I saw you…in the sparring hall earlier…and…"

Link raised an eyebrow out of intrigue.

"You're not bad…" Byrne finished.

"Then I'm not bad," Link said as he turned and walked away with a hidden smirk towards his chambers, "I'll keep that in mind."

Link couldn't believe how much he had turned into Rusl.

* * *

"Is he deaf?" said the soldier across from Link.

"He couldn't be," the soldier next to him said, "hey, boy! Did you hear me! I said congrats on becoming the Princess' appointed knight!"

Link looked up and nodded before returning to food in front of him.

"See, not deaf, he heard you, Goriya."

"Not much of a conversationalist is he?"

Link kept to his plate, trying to ignore the knights' blatant conversation about him.

"Probably one of those lone wolf types."

"But at such a young age…"

"Sixteen?"

"No, I think seventeen."

"Why, at that age, I was still—"

At the sound of shuffling chairs, Link looked to the large wooden doors to find that the Princess had entered the mess hall, causing the rest of the knights to stand up in an apprehensive silence.

The Princess nodded at Link, who was the only one still sitting.

Link stood up and walked with her out of the mess hall.

"Did you see that?" said one of the knights after the Princess and the hero had left.

"What?"

"The way he looked at her."

"Yeah, seems like he's not quite a lone wolf, after all."


	4. Grievances

**Author's Note: Not sure what to say about this chapter except I'm really excited for you all to read it.**

**Also, get ready for some lore.**

* * *

The large, tall doors of the mess hall thudded behind them as the knights under Zelda's guard departed, leaving her protection only to Link.

They found themselves in a corridor, striding along its' echoing, seemingly ancient walls. The sound of every step bouncing down the hall as they walked in silence.

Soon, the quiet breath next to his started to become shaky and forced, his own brow furrowing with intrigue.

When he looked over to the Princess beside him, her gaze remained unchanged from its' forward glance, yet her hands had balled into fists, and she was surely trembling.

"Are you okay?" Link asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Zelda replied as she looked at him.

"It's nothing," she continued, releasing her hands and averting her glance.

"Okay," Link stated, not really believing her but looking forward all the same.

"It's just…" Zelda started, obviously prompted by Link's concern to speak her mind, "Zants' attack…we lost so many. Members of my father's court…countless knights, servants…even my own attendant…"

Link looked to her profile again.

"I don't want to lose anymore," she said quieter, more vulnerable.

Link's expression softened, inhaling to speak as they neared a wooden door, yet no words came to him.

The Princess opened the door and stepped inside, Link following behind her.

After closing the door, Link saw a chamber with five chairs. In front of three of them standing familiar faces from his journey.

Auru, a retired ranger who spent his youth traveling Gerudo Desert and studying the ruins of Arbiter's Grounds, became Princess Zelda's tutor before entering Telma's resistance.

Ashei, a young woman who was raised as a warrior in the northern mountains and joined the resistance when monsters began to plague her home.

Shad, a young man who took up his father's research of an ancient civilization in the sky. His interest in Hyrulean artifacts led him to assist the resistance.

Link watched as Zelda sat down, prompting the three resistance members to sit down as well.

"Link?" Ashei asked, pulling Link out of his trance and gesturing towards the fifth chair between Zelda and herself.

"But I'm not…" Link started.

"You're not concerned about Hyrule's defense? Not responsible for Hyrule's peace? Not deserving of our respect?" added Shad.

"I…" Link stammered

Link looked at Zelda for affirmation, still not believing that the praise was justified.

"Go on," said Zelda as she tried not to giggle at Link's overwhelmed expression.

Link unequipped his sword and shield and set them against the arm of the large chair before sitting down.

"That chair used to be Rusl's, but he retired to Ordon Village shortly after Hyrule was saved. He wanted to be with his family after all those years of service," said Ashei.

"But," Ashei added, remembering where Link was from, "you probably knew that."

Link gave a nod to Ashei.

"Shad?" Zelda asked, "Any progress?"

"Nothing in Hyrule's history, but I did find something interesting in a couple of old manuscripts in the Royal records."

"Explain," prompted the Princess.

"Based on the language used, I would date it at a couple hundred years ago. I happened upon a stack of old records concerning Arbiter's Grounds. Prisoner listings, execution archives, what you'd expect."

A pall of uncertainty fell over the room as their attentive gazes turned into apprehensive and fearful expressions. Everyone but Link had eyes full of discomfort, as Link was not aware of the horrid context that the rest were starkly reminded of.

"I was about to move on when I found a document that was out of place. It was a letter written in Gerudo."

"It's almost a dead language and some words had completely disappeared, so my translation isn't exact, but what I found it to say proved quite relevant. It was a letter from an inmate, most likely to someone on the outside. And, if I can find my translation in my notes…"

Shad pulled out his journal and fumbled through his pages of notes before an

"Ah!" told everyone that he had found what he was searching for.

"Nabooru, I'm beginning to feel that my days are numbered here. I am surrounded by less and less Gerudo and Sheikah as the days go by and I regret to tell you that our suspicions were correct. They are executing us for crimes we did not commit. But as I've said many times before, this is a cause I am willing to die to for. The Gerudo race has been horribly misjudged and us Sheikah would rather die cursing the ignorance of the Royal Family then add to the fogged minds of the masses. I am about to make an attempt at escaping this place, but if I've played my cards right, this letter will reach you before I do. Hopefully I will follow it as well, but if not, there is something important I must leave to you. My life's work, the divine beasts, the guardians, the projects that stemmed from my passion for advancing technology, those schematics are located in my home. They will not be hard to find, but those blueprints, I need to leave them in the right hands. I know there are those in our tribe who will use them as weapons against the Royal Family, but I urge you, these are for Hyrule. The Royal Family's actions are certainly irredeemable, but that doesn't mean that they cannot open their eyes and realize their mistakes, realize that Hyrule can only function when it is banded together. I am sure that generations to come will learn from the tragedies that have befallen our races at the hands of their ancestors. Only together can we defend Hyrule against the demise that threatens this golden land and I believe that this technology will be integral in that unity. Please forgive the length of this letter, as I only have this one page to write on, so before I run out of space, it has been an honor to fight for this by your side. Your friend, Tho Kayu"

Link's expression was now wrought with confusion, as the words spoken were heard without the knowledge that left the other four with sad eyes.

"I imagine that anyone who read this would not have been able to," continued Shad, "Gerudo was not a commonly known language, especially to the Hylian that would have caught the letter. I find it interesting how fluent the Sheikah who wrote this was in the language of the Gerudo. The tribe mentioned must have been made up of both Gerudo and Sheikah. It is surprising how involved the Sheikah were in this matter. But, as grim as it is, it may explain their dwindling numbers."

"Nonetheless, the technology that was spoken of could be quite useful in our endeavors, as the Sheikah wrote, yet there are still certain…ramifications…"

"To pursue this technology is to benefit from what transpired at Arbiter's Grounds. It no doubt puts our own morality into question, yet we cannot deny the possibility of its' usefulness. I move that we put it to a vote. An "aye" is a vote to seek the technology out and a "nay" is a vote to forget the likelihood of its' existence."

"Nay," said Auru.

"Aye," said Ashei.

"Aye," said Shad.

"Aye," said Link.

"Nay," said Zelda.

"Three to two in favor of the former, so we shall pursue the technology," stated Shad.

"I have no knowledge of any Gerudo who survived," said Auru.

"As far as the Sheikah, you encountered a hidden village a while back, did you not, Link?", Shad asked.

"Y-yeah," Link stammered, not quite knowing the reason why everyone else but him and Shad had glazed expressions, "There was only one Sheikah. The village had been attacked by Bulblins, so I assumed that everyone else had fled. She stayed there after I saved her as well. She had been at that village for a while…I could go back and ask her about what she knows. She'll trust me."

"I will go with you," Link heard Zelda say, shifting his focus to Zelda's sad eyes, "I…I feel like I should."

"Then we will await your return," stated Shad as he, Ashei, and Auru stood up.

Zelda found Link's concerned eyes, eliciting her to lock eyes with him as the rest left the room.

"You have no idea, do you?" Zelda asked when the door had closed.

"I don't think so," Link replied.

Zelda gave a few slow nods before assuming a downward gaze.

"Even in castle town it's just rumor, almost myth at this point. It's no surprise that the village of Ordon would not know, or care to pass it along generations if they did."

Link watched as Zelda crossed the room to the window, her hands placed at its' bottom.

"Do you remember Arbiter's Grounds?" asked Zelda, breaking the apprehensive silence that was allowing Link's mind to wander.

"Yes," said Link.

Zelda took a deep breath and started, her head downcast.

"Ages ago, the temple in the desert was simply a tribute to the Goddess of Sands that was hailed by the Gerudo people. They called it the "Spirit Temple" and it was frequented by worshippers of the Goddess. The Gerudo believed that the Goddess of Sands was their deity, claiming separation from the rest of Hyrule and the Hylian goddesses. Even the King of the Gerudo, born every one hundred years, bowed to her divinity."

"The Gerudo thought that a different wind blew through their desert. They thought their desert was destined for misfortune and prayed to the Goddess of Sands to bring them a wind that matched the winds of Hyrule. They prayed in earnest for the winds of fortune."

"So, when the mirror of twilight was dug up out of the sands, the Gerudo saw it as a good omen. It was placed on the roof of the temple, where the statue of the Goddess of the Sands was closest to the heavens. The Gerudo believed that the mirror was a portal to the underworld, and that only the Goddess of Sands should have control over that power. I certainly don't need to tell you what it really was."

"Eventually, the Royal Family discovered it, ignoring the religion and culture of the Gerudo and using it to their own advantage. The Royal Family, assisted by seven sages who appeared to promote justice, used the mirror to execute the most evil of criminals. It was only twice that we know this occurred, that the Royal Family ordered an execution and the seven sages deemed that execution just and used their powers to activate the mirror. That was, until the third time."

"By that time, its' use was almost unsanctioned, forgotten. It was the first time in decades that it had taken place and the first time that it was one of the races of Hyrule."

"It was a male Gerudo."

"A dark chapter in Hyrule's history started with Ganondorf's execution."

"After word got out of Ganondorf's intention to invade the Sacred Realm and plot his revenge against the Royal Family, Hylians discriminated against the Gerudo race, assuming them to be as vengeful as Ganondorf himself. Trade and relations with the Gerudo stopped completely and only a negative word would be said of their race, their history, their origin, their culture. It went past pre-existing rumors of thievery and trickery. They became outcasts."

"No one trusted them."

"A man named Arbiter, Justiciar of the King's court, suggested turning the Spirit Temple into a 'holding place' for the Gerudo. The King agreed, thinking that it would protect the Gerudo from the Hylians' hate as well as keeping them contained if they were to lash out at the Royal Family."

"Arbiter was assigned to take charge of the operation, reporting back to the castle that the transition went 'smoothly' and that things were going 'according to plan'."

"After a couple of months, there were rumors that the Gerudo were being held against their will, tortured, mistreated, abused."

"The temple was renamed Arbiter's Grounds and the public was told that it was turned into a prison, that the Gerudo were criminals and deserved imprisonment. No doubt to justify what Arbiter was doing to them."

"Even the Royal Family couldn't confirm what exactly Arbiter did to those Gerudo, but they sat back and let it happen for too long."

"The King, however, eventually became infuriated with the lack of communication between Arbiter and himself, so he set out to shut down Arbiter's Grounds, in fear that the Gerudo were truly being treated unfairly."

"But, once he got there, it was too late. Arbiter had slaughtered thousands of Gerudo in hundreds of executions. Bodies upon bodies, covered in blood, tainting the grains of sand a deep scarlet. Arbiter had done himself in as well, like the coward that he was."

"The Royal Family sealed away the mirror of twilight and left Arbiter's Grounds to ruin. They blocked the knowledge of the massacre from the public and from historical text, passing it down only along the royal bloodline."

"To this day, only this council knows the true nature of the genocide that occurred at Arbiter's Grounds, and…now you do too…"

"And the letter that Shad read…it means…that the Sheikah were held at Arbiter's Grounds as well…and…and that there could have been a group of people on the outside…"

Zelda turned back around to face Link, his brooding expression in processing the information turned to one of concern as he looked at her. He kept looking, as he swore he saw in the downcast angle of her head, a tear roll down her cheek.

"Link, if there's a chance that any of them survived…I…I don't know if I can…"

Zelda looked up at Link, her eyes full of fear, wet with tears.

"Princess," Link said, as he stood up and walked closer, keeping his concerned expression,"I'm so sorry…if I had known…I…I wouldn't have said 'Aye'."

"No, you saw the merits of that technology with fresh eyes, you prioritized Hyrule's safety, you did what I couldn't. I knew my vote wouldn't matter. The Royal Family's blood runs through my veins, facing up to this is inevitable…and I'm terrified of it…"


	5. Obligation

**Author's Note: Wow, what an E3. Nintendo going above and beyond as always.**

**Just wanted to say that the announcement of the Breath of the Wild sequel will not affect this story in any way. There has already been speculation that the sequel will go more in depth into the 'Ten Thousand Year Legend' lore and, even though that is exciting to me as a Zelda fan, it is at the same time highly unlikely that what Nintendo is scheming is what my mind has come up with for this story.**

**I will continue this story the way I intended previously no matter how little I know of what exactly is happening in the sequel trailer because it is a story I am excited to tell, and a story that I am proud of.**

**So, take this story as it is, an interpretation of the 'Ten Thousand Year Legend' lore written by a passionate fan. In a couple years (when the sequel releases), it may not be as canon as I intended, but it will still be a byproduct of my imagination that I am happy to have expressed through words.**

**I hope you will all enjoy going on the journey I have in store.**

**I know I have.**

* * *

Link stared at the large doors in front of him, waiting anxiously for them to open. He was told to report here before they left to be briefed on his role as the Princess' appointed knight.

Both doors were suddenly pushed open with a large thud and a tall, burly man stepped forward, crossing his arms with a disappointed scowl at the sight of Link.

In silence, the man looked Link up and down and Link stood, frozen due to the intimidating authority that the man exuded.

"They say you saved this land, that you are the best swordsman in all of Hyrule, that you have the courage of a whole army in your soul. Looking at you now…"

The man paused, squinting his eyes before continuing,

"I don't see it."

Link had no choice but to stand there and take it. If he hadn't gotten used to being stoic and expressionless on his journey, who knows what he would have done.

And the man knew it.

The man raised his eyebrows when Link didn't react and spoke again.

"Well, let's get this over with. I am Commander Arrghus, and you will address me as such. You may have impressed the Princess with your swordsmanship, but I've seen things you wouldn't believe, so you'll have to trust my…superior experience."

"You have been tasked with protecting the Princess from danger," the Commander said as he started to pace back and forth in front of Link, "that means that it's not just swordplay any more. You will be facing the dangers of the real world, the horrors that lay outside of the castle walls that you don't even know exist."

Link was using all of his might to not roll his eyes at his dense words.

"Your job is to fight for her safety no matter what. Your job is to die for her. And, if you don't prove me wrong, you probably will."

"Until then, you must also remember your conduct. She is royalty. You are not to speak out of turn. You are not to disagree with her wishes. You are to only call her 'Princess' or 'Your Highness' and you are to bow to her presence, and…"

The commander stopped and glared directly at Link.

"There will be no improper actions on your part. Are there any questions?"

"No, Commander Arrghus," Link replied.

"I hoped not. At least the Princess' safety will not be left in the hands of a complete imbecile."

"Any misdeeds will be met by myself. When the Princess reports to me of your mistakes, you will no doubt be hearing from me."

"Until then," he said before nodding at Link and leaving back through the large doors.

Link released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Link?" he heard behind him, causing him to turn around to find Princess Zelda.

Yet, if not for the unmistakeable ocean blue eyes and nut brown hair, he may not have recognized her as a Princess at all.

She wore dark brown pants that were cinched just below the knee by high brown boots, a lot like his. Her hair was pulled back into a single large braid, which rested on a tight leather tunic that covered a light pink blouse, the sleeves of which tucked into leather gloves.

"What?" Zelda asked as she equipped the bow of light that she held, securing it to her back aside her quiver, "It was my idea. I figured we would attract less attention this way."

The two started walking side-by-side to the royal stable.

"Well, yeah, but…what's that for?" Link said as he gestured his head towards her bow.

"Monsters."

"Monsters?" Link asked, "Then what do you need me for?"

"Mmm…backup," Zelda said with a smile.

"Backup?" he retorted playfully.

Link and Zelda exchanged a small giggle.

"So, how was Commander Arrghus?"

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"Commander Arrghus was a close friend to my father. He had known him for many years, saved his life on many occasions. He was like an uncle to me, and I like a niece to him. He became very protective of me after my father's death. He must think you—"

Zelda stopped herself.

"Think me what?" Link asked as he looked to her profile.

"N-never-mind…," she said before gesturing with her head, "the entrance to the stable is just to the right."

"All right, Princess…"

The two entered the stable and started to ready their horses.

"Permission to speak out of turn?" Link asked.

"'Permission to speak out of turn'," Zelda replied with a light giggle, "he must have really gotten to you. Permission granted, although by this point I think we've established that you don't have to ask."

"You don't have to answer, but I've been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned your father…if he's umm…you know…passed on…then why…"

"Why am I not Queen?"

"Yeah…"

Link watched Zelda mount her horse, taking the moment to pause.

"He died of sickness less than a month before the invasion of twilight. I was unprepared to lead the entire kingdom, to manage Hyrules' defense on my own, so I could only blame myself for Zants' invasion."

"It wasn't your fault," Link said as he mounted the horse, grabbed the reins, and waited for Zelda to cue her horse to start.

"Maybe someday I will believe you, but that day left me terrified of the crown. Even if my set date for coronation was not filled watching my people drown in the ocean of twilight, I still would have been reluctant to take it. So, I keep postponing it…until I feel like I have earned it."

"Well, when we succeed, hopefully you'll convince yourself of what I know to be true."

"And what is that?" Zelda asked.

"You've already earned it," Link replied.


	6. Hidden

"So this is the Hidden Village," said Zelda as she dismounted her horse and looked around.

Her gaze soon found Link in front of her, his Hero's bow at the ready in a downward position and an arrow already cocked. His concentrated focus shifted across the wooden sheds in front of him.

Zelda kept a cautious silence as she followed Link's slow walk forward, taking out her own bow as well.

It wasn't until they neared a small shed at the end that Link put away his bow and eased his countenance.

"I think we're clear," Zelda heard Link say, prompting her to secure her bow to her back, "it looks like they had to sense to—"

"Mrrow," the two heard at Zelda's feet, interrupting Link and pulling their focus downwards.

Looking up at the Princess with large, hazel eyes was a white cat with brown patches, the sight of which inducing both of them to smile.

Link picked up the cat gently, cradling it in his arms as Zelda pet it.

"I didn't know you were so good with cats," the Princess said, amused.

"I've always liked them," Link started, "actually when I was a wolf I could—"

Link stopped himself. She'd think he was crazy.

"You could what?" Zelda asked with curiosity, her brightened expression focusing on the cat until she looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"N-never-mind," he said as he gently placed the cat down.

"Mrrow," the cat repeated as Zelda's expression grew into another smile as she looked at Link.

Her hand met her mouth as she tried not to laugh, Links' eyes wide with anticipation.

"You could talk to animals," she whispered.

"I didn't say that," Link argued.

"Did you howl back? Or did you bark?" Zelda teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link said casually as he tried to lie.

"Now, was it a rough growl or did you sound like a little puppy dog?"

Link started a walk away from Zelda, his hands gesturing surrender.

"Link," she said in response as she giggled, closing the distance between them, "I'm sorry. I won't say anything else. I promise."

"Really?" Link asked playfully.

"Really," Zelda repeated.

"The messenger…" said an old voice in disbelief.

Link and Zelda turned around and looked upon a short, old woman with white hair and red eyes who stood in a doorway.

"Well, come in, come in, and introduce me to your friend."

Zelda followed Link into the woman's small house and closed the door behind them before stepping forward.

"Impaz, allow me to introduce you to—"

"Hylia," Impaz interrupted, her eyes widening as she got a good look at the Princess.

"I never thought I would live to see you in your mortal form," Impaz said as she bowed to Zelda, "I submit to your ancient, divine powers."

"Hylia?" Link asked as he looked at Zelda, confused.

"I…," replied Zelda.

"Impaz," Zelda said to the woman in front of her, who looked up at Zelda when she said her name, "I think you've mistaken me for…"

"A goddess? I think not. You are Princess Zelda, are you not?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you know of the destiny that you are meant to fulfill?"

"Yes, but…I don't have…any…"

"The bow you possess, the arrows in your quiver. It is powered by light magic, and, believe it or not, only a fraction of the power you have inside you."

"This is a gift from the light spirits, to assist in defeating Ganondorf."

Impaz gave a small smirk.

"Your disbelief is as amusing as the confounded expression on your knight's face."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"You really think that the light spirits suddenly had the ability to collectively wield enough power to drive away the darkest of adversaries? When you conveniently needed them to? Remember, that they were only ever able to seal the dark power of the interlopers, not destroy it. They are powerful, sure. But there is only one thing in this world that could bring about the cohesiveness of such light magic, a goddess-given power. Believe or not, the light spirits' power was heightened by the divinity that ran through your blood, and still does even now. You, Princess Zelda, are the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, the first in hundreds of years."

Link looked at Zelda with wide eyes as he instinctively took a step back in surprise, a soft gasp escaping his lungs.

"So it is true," Zelda started, "the knowledge you have…the Sheikah really did serve the royal family."

"Yes, it's true," Impaz said with sad eyes, "and I wish we still did…but I know you must not have come here to hear me blabber on about that. Tell me, what can an old woman like me do for you two."

"Actually," Link started as he sat on a wooden chair, "that's exactly why we are here."

"Oh?" Impaz retorted, her and Zelda following suit.

"We are curious about the history of the Sheikah," continued Link, "particularly how they…came to a…decline…and…what you know of their fate."

Impaz gave Link a suspicious look before starting.

"Of course I only know what I've been told and what I've read, but the Sheikah were once a proud race. They knew very well the importance of passing information and history along generations. I don't doubt that what I know is close to the truth."

"The Sheikah, the shadows of Hyrule's prosperity, had been loyal to the Goddess Hylia and the Royal Family for ages. They lived in the castle as servants, attendants, knights, informants, anything that helped the royalty, and they were happy to serve, it fulfilled them. Hyrule's history recounts their severity, their passion, commonly forgetting their humility, their genuine desire to serve with only kindness in their heart. They felt that the kingdom of Hyrule was worth their efforts, that justice placed them on the side of the Royal family. In fact, it was justice that led to most of their decisions, that made them as charitable as they were rough around the edges."

"After the execution of Ganondorf came the unfair discrimination of the Gerudo race and the rumors that the Royal Family's containment of the Gerudo was more along the lines of torture than sanctuary."

"At this, the Sheikah race started to openly defend the Gerudo. They claimed that they didn't deserve it, that the treatment was unjust, but that only backfired. By then, Hylians were taught to have so much hate towards the Gerudo that they started to hate the Sheikah as well."

"So, the Sheikah joined the Gerudo within their discrimination, the Hylians thinking that the Sheikah had betrayed Royal Family."

"When the Hylians ostracized the Sheikah, a woman named Impa, who had been the Queen's attendant for almost a lifetime, started to build this village. Here, the Sheikah were to be hidden from the hateful eyes of the Hylians."

"Yet, it was before the village was completed that there was a split in the Sheikah race."

"I assume, of course, that as a member of the Royal Family, you are aware of what Arbiter's Grounds really was."

"Yes," stated Zelda.

"The Sheikah here stayed, waiting for the day that the Royal Family would let them be in service once again."

"Other Sheikah rather wished to see for themselves the atrocities said to have taken place at Arbiter's Grounds, to prove that it was unjust, and to help the Gerudo achieve their freedom. Those who did not stay here with Impa went to Gerudo Desert."

"So, most of our race was slaughtered alongside the Gerudo."

"The remnants of our race stayed here, keeping ourselves hidden from the rest of Hyrule."

"Four years after word of Arbiter's Grounds reached the village, the Sheikah here were surprised to receive a letter from a rogue tribe deep in the badlands past Gerudo Desert."

"The tribe was started just after Ganondorf was executed. The Gerudo retreated further into the desert because of the discrimination. They feared what the Royal Family would do to them at Arbiter's Grounds, and they soon learned that they were right to. As the years passed, it was joined by Sheikah, and escapees from Arbiter's Grounds that hailed from both races."

"Not wanting to try their luck of never being discovered, the tribe stayed where they were. They took their first opportunity to send a secret letter to this village detailing the circumstances of their survival and the atrocious deaths of thousands of Gerudo and Sheikah. They also included their location, hoping that the Sheikah of this village would join them."

"Yet, both groups were too afraid to move."

"For hundreds of years, all evidence that any Sheikah or Gerudo survived the massacre at Arbiter's Grounds laid in two hidden villages."

"Recently, when the Bulblins forced us out in what I now know to be the wake of Ganondorf's return, the Sheikah here set out for Gerudo Desert."

"And I stayed behind, to bring to completion an old Sheikah prophecy that a messenger to the heavens would require our assistance to aid the Royal Family."

Link and Zelda exchanged sad expressions before looking back at Impaz.

"I…I have to say," Zelda started, "I am surprised that you have trusted us with this information so readily."

"For far too long have the Sheikah and the Gerudo been separated from Hyrule. It is high time for that to be changed. I've always believed that a link was necessary to forge the gap. I would trust no one more than you two to be that link. The wisdom of the Goddess Hylia and the courage of her chosen hero certainly has the power to unite this land of Hyrule. I never thought I'd be alive to see such a spectacle with my own eyes."

"Thank you for your confidence in us," said Zelda, "I suppose time will determine whether or not we can hold up to it."

"Do you really plan to seek them out in the desert?" Asked Impaz with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we do," Zelda said before exchanging a fearful glance with Link.

Impaz smiled and bowed her head before looking back up at Zelda to say,

"All I have to offer is my gratitude."

A howl of a wolf echoed in the distance, signaling the start of night.

"And, it seems, my hospitality."

"Oh no, we would not dare impose," insisted Zelda.

"No imposition, it is my honor," Impaz replied before looking at Link, "and I'm sure that you would agree with me that the monsters reach their peak in the dark hours of the night."

"She's right, Princess," said Link, looking at Zelda, "it would be safer to stay here."

"All right," stated the Princess.

"There is a small shed above this one. It isn't much, but it at least offers shelter."

* * *

"So…Goddess, Huh?" Link said as he and Zelda entered the shed, holding out his lantern.

"I'm still not sure about it," replied Zelda, "I guess it makes sense and all, as I've been told stories of her power running through the blood of my ancestors, but…it seemed like such a distant legend that I didn't think it feasible. I can hardly believe it."

Zelda sat down on the wooden floor across from Link, the lantern between them encircling them in a warm light.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting a lot of what she had to say, either. Any idea what she meant by 'her chosen hero'?" Link asked.

"It's one of the oldest known myths, actually. Apparently, it was Goddess Hylia that chose the first hero, before his spirit was reincarnated."

"I suppose there really is a destiny between us, then," stated Link.

"Seems like it."


	7. Caution

Zelda sat straight up in a panic, her eyes shooting open as she was hurled into reality, the blood-curdling sound she heard in her dream now a distant memory, an echo in her ears that was slowly diminishing.

She couldn't help but breathe heavily as she realized it, finding herself in the small shed that she had fallen asleep in, only now the night sky had lightened, the sun teasing its' rise.

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself before looking to the small window, squinting at the harsh bright light and averting her glance until it happened to fall on Link.

He was curled over to his side, facing away from her, his slow, stable breaths showing her that he was asleep.

Zelda crawled over cautiously, extending out her hand with the intention to wrest him from his slumber.

Yet, she hesitated, pulling her arm back as if motivated by some sudden jolt, her expression softening as her arm lowered to her leg, her gaze focused on his calm breathing.

She had no idea how much sleep he'd really gotten, whether or not this was a rare occasion for him to sleep in a manner that seemed so sound. The Princess knew very well that it had become a rare occasion for her.

Zelda instead stood up, readying herself, straightening out her tunic, pulling on her boots, re-braiding her hair, collecting the provisions they had made use of the night before, equipping her bow to her back.

She gave the sleeping knight one last look as she opened the door to leave, closing it with the same caution and silence that she had tiptoed around the creaky floorboards, ensuring that the latch only made the smallest click.

The dusty wind blew with a distinct whistle through her hair once she emerged, the Princess breathing in the fresh morning air before approaching the two tied horses before her.

She rather enjoyed the waking world, it scaring her just a little bit less than the nightmares she couldn't seem to escape, where her screams, her pleads, her uncertainties couldn't possibly be heard by the knight she had grown to trust.

Then again, recently, as the days went by, that distinction between nightmare and reality had started to lessen.

The Princess gently pet the mane of her own horse with a small smile, reminding herself that just in this moment it was her and the two horses, to take things one step at a time, one day at a time.

Yet, it wasn't long before her smile faded and she looked back to the shed, soon shaking her head at the temptation to wake him up, forcing her glance away.

No matter how dangerous it was for her to be alone, no matter the odd feeling she had leaving him for just a few minutes, he needed his rest.

Zelda readied the horses with their provisions and soothed them for the journey ahead, only the howling wind and the occasional horse's whinny heard in the silence.

In fact, she was surprised at how well Epona took to her, the horse calming quickly to a hand that was otherwise foreign. Link had remarked once at how picky Epona was.

Once or twice the Princess would jump at an odd creak in the ruined sheds to her left, eventually calming herself with a couple deep breaths at the reminder that it was probably just a cat, or the wind.

But, as the first gleam of sunrise caught her eye, she knew that delaying waking Link up was inevitable, acknowledging that the horses were well-readied by now. However much she wanted Link to sleep, a part of her was glad to reenter the shed with the intention of awakening her knight.

She paced towards where he lay, still in the same position, Zelda walking around to where he faced and kneeling before him.

"Link," Zelda whispered, "hey, Link."

But, the knight didn't budge from his deep sleep.

Zelda gently touched his shoulder at his lack of response, repeating at a louder volume,

"Link."

As soon as Link awakened, he quickly tightened his loose grip on the Master Sword and sat up suddenly, pointing the outstretched blade at the wall in front of him and panting heavily, Zelda taken aback by his instinct.

Zelda calmed her wide, surprised eyes as Link exhaled with relief and lowered his sword, realizing that there was no danger.

The Princess couldn't help but smile at the sight of Link with his messy brown hair holding the legendary Master Sword.

"I'm sorry," Zelda started as Link looked at her with sleepy eyes, "I had no idea you would…react like that."

"I must have dozed off," Link replied, putting his floppy green hat back on his head, "Sorry, Princess. Is it almost daylight?"

"Just about," said Zelda.

"We should get going if we're going to make it back to Hyrule Castle before nightfall," Link said, standing up and coming to his senses.

"Right," Zelda stated as she watched Link start fastening his weapons.

"It'll take me a bit to ready the horses, but we'll get going soon."

"Already done," Zelda said.

"You…" he stammered as his fingers froze on the strap he was securing, realizing as she stood up that she was fully dressed from head to toe, her bow equipped to her back, "you readied the horses?"

"Mhm," she said with a nod.

"Oh," he said, continuing to secure his straps. Link's expression showed that clearly, he was impressed, "then…"

It was obvious he was flummoxed as well, Zelda not quite able to place why as she stared, with a question in her mind.

"Then let's go," he said, suddenly composing himself and clearing his throat, "no time to waste."

Zelda followed him out as he strode outside, narrowing her eyes at him before asking,

"Link, is there something wrong?"

"No," he said as he mounted Epona, adjusting the reins.

Zelda soon followed suit, mounting her own horse before looking over to him.

"Did you not think I was capable?" she asked.

Link's eyebrows were furrowed in disbelief when he looked over to her, dropping his reins completely.

"Of course not," he said sincerely, Zelda blinking in surprise at it, "I just…"

Link sighed.

"I was just surprised, is all. I guess I'm used to having to do things alone."

Zelda's eyes went sad before he said,

"I like this better though," and cued his horse with a 'hut'.

Zelda smiled as she did the same, the two of them riding through the narrow paths outside the Hidden Village. Her smile grew at the sight of Link's grin when he looked back quickly and saw her behind him.

The two of them slowed to a trot as they entered the clearing side-by-side, coming up on the Bridge of Eldin.

"Not bad, Princess," he said, "you almost caught up to me."

Zelda scoffed with the same playful tone.

"You know I would have if the passageways weren't so narrow," she replied, "don't pride yourself on having a head start."

"All right, all right," Link said, "I guess we'll have to have a rematch later."

"I guess so," Zelda said with a smile before they entered a small pause, both of them hiding a smirk.

"So, I couldn't sleep last night," Link started, changing the subject of the conversation, "and I was thinki—"

"You couldn't sleep?" Zelda asked, interrupting him.

Link looked to her, almost mystified by the genuine curiosity he saw in her eyes.

"Sorry, you were thinking," Zelda said, shaking her head to bring herself back to the moment.

"I was thinking," continued Link, "for when we go into the desert, we should go undercover."

"Undercover?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they'll probably be less hostile if you're not, well…Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

The Princess took a deep breath.

Entering the desert really was inevitable now, the unpredictability of what would transpire worrying her greatly.

"You're right, Link," she said, hiding her fear with a summoned bravery and an attempted positivity, "that's a good idea. We should be subtle."

Zelda and Link turned their heads forward, their horses hooves now clapping along the stone of the bridge.

"We should have something that you call me, you know, instead of 'Princess' or 'Zelda'. Some other name."

"Sepia," said Link.

"That was fast," replied Zelda, starting to tease him,"Is that what you were up thinking about?"

"Maybe," Link said, Zelda surprised at the affirmation, "Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah, actually…it's pretty."

The two smiled to themselves as they assumed a comfortable silence, soon entering Hyrule Field lit by the golden sunrise on the horizon.

In the distance they saw Hyrule Castle in the same golden light, the sight of which causing Zelda to stop her horse and fix her unwavering gaze upon its' towering elegance.

It was as if she were suddenly brought back to reality at the sight of it, the jokes and the teasing a mere dream, a distraction from the potential nightmare to follow.

After all these years, all the history that was tossed aside as legend and myth, as some distant occurrence in the far-off desert of Gerudo, it really was inevitable to face up to it all, to discover the truths she was terrified of.

She knew very well that she wouldn't be the only one.

At the sound of slowed hooves behind him, Link looked behind him to Zelda, stopping his own horse as well.

"Princess?" the knight inquired.

"If we go back to the castle," Zelda started, "Auru and Commander Arrghus won't have it, they'll send a battalion of knights with us, if not themselves, and then…"

"Princess, what are you saying?" Link asked when her words faltered.

"You're right Link, we must be subtle. And, in order to do that…we must go to Gerudo Desert alone. They cannot know."


	8. Trust

Zelda watched as Link gently pet the mane of Epona, feeding an apple to the loyal horse.

"Link?" the Princess asked, "Did you hear me?It will be dark before long. How are we getting into the desert?Are we stopping somewhere?"

Link turned his head to look back at her and gave a smirk at the sight of her inquisitive expression.

He started to walk away from his horse towards a small wooden shed overlooking Lake Hylia, Zelda following beside him.

"Do you even have a plan?The desert is that way," Zelda said with a gesture, starting to get impatient at his silence.

"Of course I have a plan," he replied, "you'll see."

Link opened a small wooden door and held it open as he gestured inside, unable to wipe off his malicious smirk.

"After you," Link said as Zelda walked in, giving him a suspicious look.

"Look, I don't want to have to pull rank on you," she started as she entered, "but if you don't at least tell me wha—"

Zelda didn't get far, stopping dead in confusion of what she saw with two quick skids of her feet.

Several multi-colored cuccos bounced across the floor of the rather odd shed, her lips parted in her speechlessness, in her surprise.

"Uhmm…" she made out in her confusion.

Zelda gave Link a look of puzzlement as he arrived next to her, pulling a contained giggle from the stoic knight.

"Link, just tell me, what is going on?" she asked, "Why are we here?"

Not quite answering the question, Link looked directly into her blue eyes and replied with,

"Do you trust me?"

Zelda took a deep inhale in reaction to the focus in his eyes and spoke with the fullest sincerity,

"Of course…"

Link's smirk turned into a smile as he kept looking into her eyes before breaking away to talk to an oddly dressed man who stood in an archway with his hands on his hips.

Zelda walked slowly in the same direction, watching from the side at their interaction with a suspicion that became more and more of a curiosity.

"Well, hi there!" said the man with a small wave, Zelda taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm and his odd sense of fashion, "Welcome back to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl! Are you ready for a flight full of dreams and sweet, sweet bonuses? A Cucco-powered ride around Lake Hylia?You will love it! Next up for fantastication…One big guy!"

"…Er…" he started, noticing Zelda, who hung back ever so slightly behind Link, "…two actually…you brought a friend, huh?"

Link nodded.

"Right, then that's thirty Rupees for two tickets to the Isle of Riches. How about it, partner?"

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out three yellow rupees, placing them in the man's hand.

"Awright! Thanks partner! You know the drill, just grab a Cucco of any color and try to sail to the Isle of Riches."

Link nodded at the man before turning to face Zelda.

"Okay, this is going to seem crazy, but you said you trusted me."

"Okay…" she prompted with uncertainty.

"There's a way into Gerudo Desert in Lake Hylia, but we have to get down there first, or rather…we have to fly down there first."

Zelda's mouth spread open, realizing his meaning as she glanced at the cuccos.

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe," Link acknowledged, "but this time you are crazy with me."

Zelda couldn't help but blush at his statement, yet she tried to hide it by changing the subject.

"I could have you discharged," she said, as belligerent and as proper as she could muster, "you know, for putting the Princess in danger like this."

"I know," Link said in reply, "but this is so much more fun."

Zelda gave in to Link's smirk, copying it onto her own face.

"All right, I'll take this one."

* * *

Link flew down to Lake Hylia, the cascading sun shining upon his figure with a golden-brown light.

He wanted to look behind him, to make sure she was okay, that she hadn't fallen to the waters below, but for him to risk that would probably cause his own demise.

Cuccos weren't the brightest of creatures, Link knew a sudden turn would confuse it.

He took a deep breath as he flew straight down to a patch of ground below, his boots sliding across the grass as he landed.

Link turned back around quickly, relieved to see the Princess flying down in a similar fashion.

Her figure was illuminated by the sunset, yet he looked upon it with concern. The thought that she wasn't safely on the ground consuming him.

Her expression came into view, as worried as her knight attendant at the prospect of landing, her tongue out of her mouth as if she were in deep, concentrated thought as she focused on the small clearing before her.

"Don't worry, Princess!" Link exclaimed as he held out his arms in front of him, "I-I'll catch you!"

Yet as her boots started to meet the ground, the momentum was unexpectedly forceful, Link knocked to the ground on his right side in his effort to catch her.

"Sorry," she said with an innocent smile as she stood back up.

"Are you okay?" she continued as she watched Link stand up and place his hand on his right shoulder, rolling it in its' socket before replying,

"Yeah," he said, in his expression a slight wince, "you?"

"Mhm," she affirmed with a nod, Zelda trying to contain a smile as they both brushed off the dirt on themselves, Link readjusting the straps that held his sword and shield.

"You know, normal people don't do this sort of thing," she said as she turned and walked to the waters' edge.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not normal," Link argued.

He stood patient and still as she knelt before the shimmering watering in silence. She looked at her reflection, the blue eyes staring back at her for just a second before a taking scoop of water into her hands and splashing it onto her face.

"You did pretty well for a first-timer," she heard Link say behind her, "you're a quick learner."

She looked back at him over her shoulder and asked,

"Just because I didn't fall?"

Link feigned a contemplative expression before replying with,

"Yeah, pretty much," prompting Zelda to splash water right at him, in her expression a playful disbelief.

Link closed one eye at the rush of cold water, his face dripping with it now.

"Good aim, too."

"So, what is next in your grand master plan?" Zelda asked, almost mockingly as she stood up.

"I don't think you're ready," Link replied as he started a walk across a small wooden bridge.

"And I don't think you really have a plan," the Princess added as she joined him.

"As you can clearly see," she said as she gestured to the desert to their left, "we're way lower than the ground level of the desert. There's no way anyone could climb that. And no cucco is going to get us up there."

"I know," Link said, smiling to himself, "Don't worry, Princess, I have a plan, but no matter what it is, it's best we do it tomorrow. It's already getting dark out."

"I guess you have a point," Zelda replied as they stopped before a large hole in a wall.

"Figured we could camp in here," Link said as he gestured with his head, "safest place around."


	9. A Patient Ear

**Author's Note: I recommend Hyrule Field (Night) from the Twilight Princess soundtrack for this chapter.**

* * *

"What is this place?" Zelda asked with curiosity as they entered the spring.

"This is the inhabitance of one of the light spirits," replied Link, "but I doubt he'll be around any time soon."

"Right," Zelda said as she sat down, her legs bent to one side.

She watched in silence as Link collected pieces of wood and brought them back. He knelt a few feet in front of her, dropping the kindling down and attempting to ignite a spark with the edge of his sword and a small, oddly shaped rock.

"I bet you're tired, huh?" Link said among the striking of his sword against the rock.

There was an odd silence as the flames ignited, only the crackling of burning wood heard between them.

Link looked up from the heat of the fire to the unresponsive Princess before him, whose gaze was focused intently on the flames.

"Princess?" Link asked, trying to get her attention.

When her lips didn't move and her expression was unchanged, Link took a couple steps closer and knelt right in front of her.

"Princess," he repeated, "are you okay?"

When she looked at him, he was saddened, devastated to see fear in her eyes.

His concern deepening, he sat down slowly, moving to sit on his heels. He was transfixed by what he saw as only a shaky breath came from his lungs.

Unnoticed by the Princess, Link cautiously moved his hand to meet hers, sliding it hesitantly along his leg. Yet, he stopped it before it even passed his knee, clenching it into a fist.

In a quiet voice, she finally spoke,

"I think I'll stay up for a bit, if that's okay with you."

As they locked eyes, Link just stared, confounded by her fearful expression. He couldn't quite understand why she didn't feel safe.

Link broke eye contact as he wondered if he'd said something, done something, when suddenly it came to him.

He'd seen that expression before.

And it wasn't his fault.

He moved a couple feet, now sitting right beside her. Only a couple inches distanced them.

"You know, I used to get really bad nightmares," Link started, breaking the silence as he relaxed his arms on his bent knees, "I still get them every once in a while, but none as bad as when I first got back to Ordon. You know, when I started to sleep for long periods of time again. I'd wake up early, like really early. There was one thing that changed about me. It was harder for me to sleep. I'd finally get to sleep in the dark hours of the night and wake up when the sun wasn't even up yet."

"When I had a really bad one," he continued, "I would take Epona out to the spring and, well, I would talk to her. About what I dreamed, about how I felt about it, about how I felt about everything else in my life, too. I know it sounds crazy, talking to a horse as if she could understand me, but…it was nice to…just say it out loud. It helped me process things. I didn't need understanding or pity, I just needed a pair of patient ears."

They looked into the fire as a silence washed over them until Zelda's timid voice asked,

"Did they go away…y-your nightmares?"

"No," Link replied, "and I don't think they ever will, but…I at least get less of them and, I…it's easier for me to sleep when my mind isn't so…I don't know…cluttered?"

Zelda gave a nod in understanding before asking,

"How…h-how did you know?"

"How did I know that you were having nightmares?" Link said.

"Yes," replied Zelda.

"Just a feeling," Link stated as he looked to his left to her.

He gazed at her profile, waiting patiently with concerned eyes for her response.

"Link, I…" she started, yet faltered.

She tried again after looking to her right at Link, locking her eyes into his before averting her gaze, looking slightly downwards.

"Link, could I possibly ask for…for you to listen to me with those same patient ears?"

"Of course, Princess," Link replied.

"Link…I," Zelda started "I've been having them for months. I wouldn't know where to start…"

"Then just talk about your last one. What did you dream last night?"

Zelda returned her gaze to the flames before them, Link doing the same when she started,

"I found myself in a room I had been in many times before. The regality was familiar, yet it still carried a discomfort and brought with it feelings of dread. And it didn't feel like a memory of the past like it had previously. It was more like a vision. I'm not sure how to explain it, I've had dreams before that felt like some memory of the past, but…this felt different."

"Before me was an empty throne room carpeted in a royal blue, it's tall columns and far-reaching expanse almost mocking me with its' sinister immensity. The view I saw, looking out with shrouded eyes at Hyrule's blue skies and shining sunlight, coveting the land outside that lived under that sun. I was used to that view. It was the one I saw every time I sat on that chair and was reminded of my reluctance to take upon the crown and rule Hyrule."

"Yet, upon my head, I felt it. Not the ornate tiara of a Princess, but the heavy crown of a Queen."

"I looked to my right and saw another throne of the same importance as mine. A man sat there, with the noble countenance of a King, atop his head a similar crown."

"However, as much as I looked at him, staring unwaveringly for what seemed like minutes, I couldn't distinguish his features. It was the oddest thing, he was sitting right there, he had color, he had substance, I could see him, something inside me telling me I must know him, as if his name was just waiting at the tip of my tongue. Yet, frustratingly, I couldn't make out a single defining feature."

"I soon gave up on deciphering his identity and looked back at the view. But, it had changed dramatically."

"The sky was no longer a peaceful ocean blue, but rather an ominous obsidian black."

"Directly in front of me was a tall woman with darkened skin and thick, red hair pulled into a long ponytail. She knelt with her head hung down and her hands tied. I watched two Hyrulean knights step forward, each armed with iron swords. They crossed their blades at the woman's neck and suspended them there, furrowing their eyebrows as their downward gaze focused on the woman."

"In a slight a moment of confusion, I looked to my right once more, but the man was gone. Somehow I…I felt lost without him."

"But, I looked back anyway to the woman surrendering her whole self to my presence."

"'Now,' I heard myself say, those words coming out so easily, despite every thought dwindling for the purpose of denying them."

"It was the chilling sound of the two swords sliding against each other that hurled me out of my slumber."

The Princess took a shaky deep breath.

"I'm scared of seeing myself inflict harm like that and terrified that it may have been done in the past. I was taught that a ruler should be just as well as kind, yet it seems I have descended from a bloodline that has demonstrated neither of those traits. I guess I'm afraid that I'll end up like that too…and I won't even know that it's happening…I don't know if that makes any sense…"

Zelda looked over at Link, expecting a response to all she had said, yet she looked back at the fire when she remembered she had only told him to listen.

She reminded herself that he was only her knight attendant, that she shouldn't expect him to do anything beyond what was ordered of him.

Then again, she didn't order him to have her fly down to Lake Hylia on a cucco.

"You're right Link, I can't expect you to understand when even I don't and I don't want your pity. That wouldn't help anything."

She took another deep breath, this time a bit more shaky as she asked herself why she wanted to him to say more, to say anything.

But he was staring expressionless at the flames, just as she was.

"Th-thanks for listening to me," she said in the middle of the silence that began to frustrate her impatient, brooding mind.

She expected Link to reply with a simple 'Of course, Princess' or 'No problem, Your Highness' and slightly furrowed her eyebrows when she heard him inhale to speak.

"I know you said that you just wanted me to listen…and that I didn't need to ask for permission," Link said as her eyes blinked in surprise, "but, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, Link," Zelda said in reply.

"My confidence in your ability to rule won't change anything about how you feel. I know that now. Being so apprehensive about something that is inevitable can't be easy. I know very well how hard that is. But pity and understanding isn't what you are looking for. You want support and you want clarity."

"I think you're afraid of being alone in all this," Link continued, "your father left this world too soon and you don't know how to uphold his legacy. You're afraid of if you will be able to and whether you even should. And you're afraid that it all rests on your shoulders. Sound about right?"

"Yes," Zelda said timidly.

"But Princess, I…"

They looked at each other when Link's voice faltered.

"I want you to know that you're not alone. I know I'm just assigned to protect you, and I will, but…I want to support you, too. I'm here for you, Princess. I always will be."

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Link's eyes widened at the sensation, his heartbeat quickening as he responded to the touch starting,

"Princess…?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Never-mind," Link said softly as he surrendered the weight of his head to the top of hers, his nerves relaxing and his heartbeat slowing as he smiled.


	10. Need

**Author's Note: I recommend 'Lake Hylia' from the Twilight Princess soundtrack for this chapter.**

* * *

Lake Hylia didn't seem to have a time where it wasn't glowing with beauty, its' waters shimmering gorgeously with moonlight or sunlight all the same.

It was such a peaceful morning that Zelda could almost forget her hesitations to seek out the Gerudo in the desert, the sunrise reflecting off the waters such a sight to behold that she was glad she wasn't sitting on her throne.

The golden sunrise is barely visible from that chair, that narrow hallway, which is why the Princess cherished every moment as she walked out of the spring, gazing with wonder at the view before her.

Until of course, the knight talking next to her said a word that took her completely off guard.

Zelda swore that she had heard him wrong as she turned to him quickly in surprise, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did…" she stammered in disbelief, "did you just say…cannon?"

"Yep," Link said with a nod as he started to walk across the bridge, hiding a smirk.

"You must be joking," she added with a chuckle as he joined him.

No way he would put her in a cannon after what he said to her last night.

But Link only gestured with his head to an odd steel structure in the distance, Zelda gaping at the sight before she exclaimed,

"THAT'S your plan?! Really?!"

"I assure you, it works perfectly fine," Link said as they continued, "it'll get us to the desert, no problem."

"You call that safe!" Zelda exclaimed with a gesture of her hand, pointing a finger at the structure she couldn't believe she didn't see yesterday.

"I never said it was safe," Link argued as he turned his head to her.

But Zelda completely stopped, turning to face him, Link prompted to do the same.

"Yesterday you had me fly down on a…Cucco!" she started as she placed her hands on her hips, "and now you want to shoot me out of a cannon?!"

"Yep," replied Link, prompting Zelda to let out a scoff.

"That's twice now that you've endangered me AND you've disagreed with me on multiple occasions. Are you serious right now?!" Zelda asked, expecting an answer.

"Yes, I am," Link stated, coming across with a confidence he knew was risky.

There was a silence between them. Link thinking for sure that she would insist that he take her back to the castle and report him to the Commander.

Zelda, on the other hand, was using all of her might to suppress a creeping grin.

And eventually, she couldn't resist but let out a wide smile, prompting a chuckle of disbelief out of Link as he fixated on her expression.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

They soon approached it, a short, slouching man coming into the view beside the cannon, who looked at them expectantly.

"Hey…you're back!" The short man said when Link stepped closer, "Haven't seen you around these parts in a while. Was afraid I'd lost my best customer! Of course, I knew you'd come back someday. Hard to resist the allure of fantastication once you've emerged into its' intoxicating thrill, isn't it? So, what'll it be?"

"Oasis flight, please," Link replied.

"That'll be ten ru—"

Suddenly noticing Zelda behind Link, he stopped, continuing with a completely different thought,

"Well," he said as he looked at her, "why don't you introduce me to your beautiful friend."

"There's no need," Link said as he stepped aside, "she can introduce herself."

"I'm Ze—" Zelda started before stealing a glance at Link.

"My name is Sepia," Zelda said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you…"

"Fyer," he responded before taking her fingers and giving an innocent kiss to the back of her hand, "and may I say that you are as gorgeous as the shining sun."

Link rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Oh…umm," Zelda said with hesitation as their hands released, "thank you, that's very kind."

"Ten rupees, right?" Link interrupted, holding out a sparkling yellow gem.

"Right," Fyer said begrudgingly as he took the rupee into his pocket, obviously not liking the reminder that the pretty girl would soon be miles away.

"For goodness sake," Link muttered to Zelda as they walked into the cannon, "if he knew who you were."

"I was just being nice," she said.

Link murmured something in reply, yet the thud of the cannon closing hid it from Zelda's ears.

The sudden darkness, in turn, had also silenced them both.

Neither of them felt safe.

Even Link, who had done this sort of thing at least twice before by now, had never gotten used to it, still meeting the deed with fear.

Suddenly, the cannon started to shake considerably, the floor at their feet beginning to incline upwards.

"Link…" Zelda said fearfully among panicked breaths.

She couldn't see him anymore, her heartbeat racing with the fear that she was alone in that space, that Link had left her alone.

"You trust me, right?" Zelda heard Link say before she let out a relieved exhale.

"Yes, of course, Link, but I…I need…"

Before she could even finish, she felt Link's hand clasp into hers.

"Just don't let go," Link said as he squeezed her hand, the cannon shaking more and more.

"I…I won't Link, I won't…"

They both knew it was coming, the mere anticipation of being thrust with all the risk in the world up to the desert floor above them almost made them cry with fear as they shut their eyes tight.

But just before the cannon dispelled them, Zelda tugged on Link's arm, pulling him into a close, tight embrace that he quickly returned.

In that moment, it didn't matter to either of them that she was royalty and he was just a knight.

They needed each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading up to this point. There will definitely be more chapters (I assure you) but I want to thank you for your support so far nonetheless. Hopefully I've peaked your interest.**


	11. Into the Desert

Link slowly opened the eyes that he had forced shut.

He barely remembered their flight, yet the feeling of sand below his boots instilled within him a relief.

"Princess…" he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her head, as they were still in a tight embrace, "It's okay…you made it…you're safe…"

Out of instinct, Zelda quickly separated from Link, looking around in disbelief.

"We…we did it…" she said, half-believing it herself, before the realization overcame her.

"We did it!" she exclaimed as she hugged Link again, the surprised knight returning the embrace.

Yet, it was soon that Link felt her head slowly rise, her glance focusing on something in the distance as she released her hold on Link and staggered backwards.

Turning around, Link did a double take before he was looking at the same thing.

Arbiter's Grounds, in the distance of a vast desert, the grandiose coliseum unmistakeable.

"Midna warped us directly to the mirror," she said with a quiet voice, "but seeing it like this…"

She felt Link's hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Y-you've been inside, right?" she asked Link as fear started to tremble her voice.

"Yes," Link said in response, "You…you don't want to go in there…"

The Princess nodded in understanding, her gaze sad and regretful, a regret harbored for many generations.

"Can I just ask one question?" Zelda said timidly, "The royal emblem…was…was it there?"

Link paused.

He knew the answer, and now he knew what it meant.

"Yes, it was there…"

Zelda took a shaky deep breath.

"We have to fix this," Zelda said as she turned to face Link, his hand incidentally sliding off her shoulder.

"And we will," Link said.

"Come on," he continued with a gesture of his head, starting a walk west.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she caught up to walk beside him, "Your shield!"

"What about my shield?" he asked as he faced her.

"The royal emblem on the back?Goddesses! The sword too! They both have the triforce on them! What are we going to do?"

Next thing she knew, Link had pulled out instead a wooden shield with the Ordonian emblem and a simple iron sword, replacing the Master sword and the Hylian shield.

"H-how?" she stammered in amazement.

Link smirked in response.

"It was a gift from Midna. She enchanted my pouch so that it could hold more things than it has space for. I'm lucky that the magic on it hasn't worn off yet."

Zelda watch Link start to equip his weapons to their straps.

"Yet?" Zelda asked with curiosity.

"The last time I could transport was when we warped back to the castle after she…"

"After she left…" Zelda finished.

Link gave a chuckle before continuing,

"I have a feeling she had a part in that one. I haven't been able to figure it out since. I mean, without her magic, it's probably impossible."

Link started to walk again, Zelda following beside him as they walked towards the sun rising on the golden horizon.

"I'm glad I can't turn into a wolf anymore, though. I never really got used to it."

"Really?" Zelda replied, "I always thought—"

"Please, no more wolf jokes," Link begged.

"No," she said defensively, "I was going to say that I thought you were kind of cute."

Link looked over with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, starting to tease her.

Zelda gave him a fleeting glance before returning to a forward gaze, trying to hide a smile.

"You heard what I sa—" Zelda said before her words were stopped by Link stepping forward, his arm placed in front of her.

"Link?" she inquired cautiously.

"Shh…" Link said.

There was a silence as they stood, Link concentrating heavily on listening while the other hand gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Did you hear that?" Link whispered.

"What?" Zelda asked with the same hushed tone.

"Leevers."


	12. Battle

Without a second thought, Link took her hand and ran, the hot sand shuffling along as their fast steps kicked the rough grains askew.

Despite heat waves that warped his vision, Link was relieved to see familiar ruins in the distance.

He'd never been able to outrun Leevers before, often making it across the desert with scrapes on his legs, but he had heard them this time. He knew he just needed to get to solid ground for her to be safe.

"Are you okay?" he asked among panting breaths as soon as he felt stone beneath his feet, now facing her.

"Yes, Link, but…" the Princess said as she looked out at the desert, "I…I don't see anything out there."

Link looked out in disbelief as he dropped his hold on her hand.

She was right, there were no Leevers out there.

The sands were still, no fast movement of scuttling, no Leevers spinning in their quick pursuit.

Then what, Link wondered, had he heard? He soon focused his gaze on a large lump in the distance, moving along the desert floor.

Link's eyes widened with fear when he saw that it was coming towards them.

"Princess…" he said as he moved his arm behind him, looking her for while still keeping his gaze on the impending threat before them.

"Princess!" he exclaimed when he felt her arm, grabbing it, "Get to high ground, now!"

"Link, what's going on? I can help!" she argued.

"I know," Link said as he locked eyes with her for a split second.

Zelda nodded in understanding before climbing up a tall column.

Link ran to the side of the same column, peering around its' corner to look at the lump in the sands.

"What is it?!" he heard Zelda yell above him among the rampant winds, starting to escalate in their whistle.

"I don't know, I've never seen a bulge that big before!" Link replied, "But it's still a sand creature, it hunts by vibration and it can't emerge from underneath stone like this, so we have a couple chances to see what it really looks like before we have to fight it."

The two watched the mysterious creature circle among the sands a couple times in an apprehensive silence.

When it finally emerged, Link and Zelda both staggered backwards, horror-stricken by its' gargantuan size.

It was a fish-like creature, roughly the size of the dreaded twilit-aquatic Morpheel from the Lakebed Temple. Yet, its' bone-like fins and the protuberance off its' chin looked to enable its' fast burrowing back into the sand.

"Princess…I can't ask you to help me fight something li—"

"Link," she interrupted, "I have a plan."

Link couldn't help but smirk.

"All right, let's hear it."

"You said it hunts by vibration, right?!" Zelda exclaimed, the wind kicking up again.

"Yes!" Link replied

"You use your bombs to lure it out of the sand and then I'll stun it with my light arrows! That'll expose its' underbelly for to you finish it off!"

"That might work, Princess! Good thinking!"

The wind died down again as Zelda took out her bow of light.

"Princess," Link said as he walked out far enough to see her atop the column, "are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a nod as she notched an arrow.

Link started to run out to the creature before a

"Wait! Link!" stopped him.

"Please be careful!" he heard her exclaim when he turned around.

He nodded to her and ran out to face to creature.

The Princess watched from a distance, an arrow cocked at the ready to shoot, her glance not once wavering from the scene before her.

Soon enough, just as she thought, the horrid creature emerged after a small red explosion on the desert floor.

She released the arrow at the height of its' emergence, hearing a distressed wail echo throughout the desert as it landed, stunned by her light magic.

She wore a small smirk before she focused on the green silhouette, running quickly to finish it off. She watched Link intently, reassuring herself that he was okay, that she truly was seeing him slash at the creature successfully.

Zelda let out a relieved exhale as she saw the creature writhe around in pain, Link and herself sure that it was over and done.

Yet, he wasn't disappearing.

"Link!" she yelled desperately when she saw what Link didn't, her eyes widening.

The creature was emerging back into the sand, Zelda wishing so much that her voice would carry, that Link would hear her warning.

Yet, he obviously didn't, as she watched hopelessly as he was tossed to the sands in response to a bony fin knocking him aside.

"Link!" she yelled again, this time at the sight of his immobile body as she absent-mindedly stepped forward.

Unexpectedly, the old platform before her crumbled and cracked, forcing her to fall down.

"Eeeek!" she screamed as she fell, her arm fumbling to hold a grip to what remained of the platform.

Yet, before her hand found a stable edge, she felt a sharp stone catch on the edge of her leather glove, incidentally pulling it off and making a deep gash in her forearm.

"Aagghhh!" she exclaimed as the pain began to sting, her grip loosening as the blood started to ooze.

She quickly threw her bow back onto the platform so she could grab the edge with her other arm, as she could feel the injured one weakening by the second.

Zelda looked down hopelessly to the ground below to find that she was higher up than she thought she was, crumbling stones following her downward gaze.

She knew her only chance was to pull herself back up.

Trying to ignore the pain in her arm, she put all her might into getting herself back up to the platform.

She almost fell again before she was successful, panting heavily on her hands and knees in the center of the platform.

When the Princess stood back up, she was relieved to see Link back on his feet, and that he had just placed another bomb down.

Knowing she had to ignore the warm blood trickling down her arm, she cocked another arrow, wincing as she pulled the string back, and releasing it when she saw the creature emerge.

Her heavy breaths continued as she watched the light magic stun the creature once more, her heartbeat now beating faster in fear for Link.

As soon as she saw it explode into red smoke, her relieved exhale sat her down. She held her forearm in response to the growing pain as she watched Link run back to her, fatigue written all over his blue eyes.

"We did it!" Link said excitedly as she finished climbing down the tall column with one arm, "That was amazing! For a moment there I—"

He stopped when he saw her face, and that she was clutching her arm close to her chest.

"Princess, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Link…" she made out.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed in a panic.

Link gently took her forearm into his hands and looked at it with the deepest concern.

"What happened?"

"The platform broke from underneath me," the Princess said in reply, "I got cut when I tried to catch myself."

"Princess, I'm so sorry," he said, "if I had any idea…"

"No," Zelda said with a shake of her head, "don't do that to yourself. You had enough to worry about as it was. I'm just glad that you are okay."

"I think you have your priorities backwards, Your Highness."

"Come on," Link said as he placed his arm around her back, leading her to sit down on a broken pillar. He knelt before her before gently taking her arm into his hand, assessing the wound carefully.

"The cut isn't as deep as I thought it was," he said, taking out his canteen of water, uncorking the lid with his teeth as he held her arm, "but I'll still have to wash it out and close the wound. You…you will feel pain."

"I understand," Zelda said as she nodded.

Link went to pour the water before stopping and holding it back.

"It…it helps if you're not thinking about it…the pain. You can ask me questions if you'd like, to keep your mind occupied."

"Okay," Zelda replied, "how did you learn about this sort of thing?"

"Ssss…" Zelda hissed, wincing as Link dabbled water on the wound and wiped off the blood, revealing the true laceration beneath it.

"My parents died when I was little," he said as he took out wrapped fabric, a needle and thread, and an odd flower from a small compartment in his pouch, "so I was pretty much raised by Rusl and Uli."

Link started to close the wound, Zelda only whimpering slightly before she become invested in his story.

"They say I was a reckless child, always getting myself into trouble, bruises, cuts. They always talked about how kind and humble I was, and how happy I was, even after what I'd been through. But, I was way too adventurous for my own good. I guess I haven't changed much in that respect."

"Uli was always happy to dress my wounds, even though they scolded me for going out too far or being in over my head. 'Where did all this courage come from, little hero?' they would ask. At the time, I couldn't have imagined that I really was destined to be the hero meant to save Hyrule."

"So, when Uli was about to have Colin, I thought it was prudent to learn how to do it myself, thinking she would probably have a handful on her own."

"I would ask her to explain what she was doing, and soon I knew enough."

"It came in handy when I was saving Hyrule. Midna would just look at it like 'Blood? Well, that's your problem' so I would just fix it myself."

"Did you get hurt a lot?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yeah," Link said without even thinking before looking up to see that her expression was filled with guilt, "I…I mean it was just part of it. It was bound to happen occasionally."

Zelda hadn't even noticed that Link had finished and was now wrapping her arm.

"Link…I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"Don't be," Link said, "I'd say it was worth it, seeing Hyrule free from Ganondorf, even if only for a time, and…well it got me here, didn't it? And I'm happy nowadays."

"Really?" Zelda asked hopefully as she gently touched her bandaged arm and looked into his eyes.

"Really," Link assured as he took her hand, prompting a flutter in her chest.

She hadn't even realized until then that he had taken off his own glove and leather gauntlet to dress her wound.

Link gave her hand a squeeze before releasing his grip and starting to gather his things.

"So, your…" she started to ask, "your parents died?"

Link shrugged and said,

"Yeah I…I don't really remember much about them, just a couple little things I was told."

The Princess studied her knight's neutral expression with sadness, looking down at the thought of his apathy.

"Oh, how war makes orphans of us all, battles of all kinds," Zelda uttered quietly to herself before looking up and seeing Link's eyebrows raised in intrigue.

"An old poem," the Princess said in response, "it always stuck with me, those words, I could never quite explain why."

"Father always called it nonsense," she continued in Link's silence, "'what could those words possibly teach that we don't already know?' he would ask. 'Let them gather dust with their brothers,' he would say, 'focus on being the Princess of this kingdom, not the one you imagine in your head'. "

She paused.

"Perhaps if I had listened to him, I would have been able to prevent…"

She bit her lip at the thought.

"It's not nonsense," Link said to her surprise, "in fact it's…quite the opposite."

Link smiled when he saw her eyes light up, the sadness brightened to joy at just a few words from her knight attendant.

Yet, she soon she averted her glance, scolding herself for how much she looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"Are you still in pain?" Link asked sincerely.

"No, actually, I don't feel anything."

"Cool Safflina," Link said with a smirk as he pulled her up to standing, "come on, there's still some daylight left."


	13. Lost and Found

Link and Zelda walked a few more hours into the desert before they started to feel exhausted, worn out by the heat of the sun and the weakness in their legs. Only occasionally did they converse, mostly concentrating on just taking the next step.

And for the past hour, which had felt like days, they had been in the middle of a dreadful sandstorm.

"Link," Zelda said to her knight, who was looking at the map, "Link, how much farther?"

The fatigue in her voice was apparent, Zelda so tired at this point that she was practically hugging Link's arm, leaning on to him for support.

"I…I don't know," Link replied, "it's got to be close, we're already miles past the border and Impaz said it was just ahead. I just…we haven't seen anything for miles, just…"

"Sand…" Zelda finished.

"Yeah…" Link said, discouraged, "honestly at this point I'll take anything. It doesn't have to be the village."

They kept walking hopelessly, their footsteps crunching in the sand, seeming to be slower and smaller as they went along. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere when Link put the map down in frustration.

"Well, that's it, that's as far as the map goes," Link said.

"Link, what if there is no hidden village?"

Link didn't answer. He didn't even want to think about coming all this way for nothing.

"No matter what," he said, "we're stopping after this sandstorm. I can't take it anymore."

Link felt Zelda nod in agreement.

They kept going, not knowing when the sandstorm was going to end, or if it even would.

Suddenly, Link tripped on a rock, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Sorry," Link said, annoyed that they were getting nowhere, annoyed that this desert seemed to be endless as he started to help her back up.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed with a renewed energy.

"What?" Link asked as he looked up.

Yet, both of them had been rendered speechless, standing up with awed expressions.

They had come across an oasis, lush palm trees reflected in a glittering lake as the sandstorm surrounding them dissipated. The setting sun was a backdrop to a beautiful scene, a welcome contrast to the hours of trudging along that they had suffered.

Link and Zelda exchanged an incredulous smile, a giggle born from a shared disbelief, before walking to the oasis they had found.

* * *

The Princess immediately sat with her back against the base of a palm tree, thankful for the opportunity to rest.

She watched Link fill their empty canteens with water before he sat across from her, supporting his tired head with his hand. There was a silence shared between them, not one that boasted awkward or seemed forced, but was simply thankful. There didn't need to be words between the two for them to know that the other was quite tired. And, in the same way, there didn't need to be words between them for them to enjoy a moment of peace.

After all, they knew it was a rare occasion, that to take it for granted when it comes would be quite foolish. Especially considering that, in contrast, there seemed to be a war to be waged around every corner. Within every nook and cranny of their minds, that was a rampant fear, whether it was justified or not.

Link's heavy eyelids blinked slowly a couple times, starting to lose his sense of consciousness as he told himself that it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for just a second.

Yet, through the tired slits of his eyes, he noticed that Zelda was looking into the palm of her hand with a rather determined expression.

"What are you doing?" Link asked with curiosity, his eyelids popping open with intrigue.

"Trying to practice," Zelda said as a tiny flicker of light originated from the palm of her hand, Link's raised eyebrows showing that he was impressed.

"I think I have the light arrows down," the Princess continued, "they shine with magic almost every time. Yet, I can't seem to get the hang of it without the bow."

Another flicker of light shone for just a second, like it had before.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your wound?" Link asked.

"Not at all," the Princess replied, as she was already trying to do magic with the uninjured arm.

Link stood up as Zelda, in her third attempt, was unsuccessful in producing magic.

He knelt in front of her and gently grabbed her arm, Zelda paying no mind, focusing only on her fourth attempt.

She tried again just as Link leaned in closer, resulting in a powerful ball of golden light held just an inch above the palm of her hand.

"Link!" she said excitedly, prompting him to look up from unwrapping the wound.

A proud smile spread across his face when the lights' glimmer was mirrored in his blue eyes.

"Wow…" Link made out, completely amazed by her abilities, forgetting the wound he was seeing to.

Zelda looked at him with a similar smile, excited and proud of what she had done.

Yet, when her eyes locked into his, her smile dropped, the magic fading.

Suddenly, she saw clear in her mind that it was him she was looking at.

The man from her dream, the King she couldn't identify…was Link.

Zelda just stared as her mind's eye saw so easily, Link sitting in the throne next to her, with a crown atop his head.

And none of it looked out of place at all.

In an almost dreamlike state, she leaned forward and kissed him, her heart pounding with nerves.

"Princess?" she heard Link ask normally, "What is it?"

"Huh?" Zelda retorted as she was pulled back to reality, realizing that the kiss she loved so much was just a figment of her imagination.

Link had finished checking her wound to find that she was still staring intently at him. He had no idea what had just crossed her mind.

"S-sorry," she stammered as she stood up quickly, her mind still foggy at the thought of kissing him, "I think I'm just tired…yeah, tired."

She gave him a nervous smile.

"Goodnight," she said quickly before laying down on a small patch of grass, Link looking at her with suspicion.

"Goodnight…" Link said in reply.

* * *

Zelda was less reluctant to sleep that night, mostly because she had slept so well the night before.

Her dream placed her back in the throne room, back in the chair that lacked comfort, and back looking at that dreaded view.

This time, however, she stood up in response to shadowed figures at the end of a long hall.

The Princess walked to meet them, not knowing in the slightest who they were.

She walked and she walked, on and on, what seemed like forever.

Yet, she didn't seem to be getting anywhere, the shadowy figures remaining at the same distance.

To make sense of what was happening, she looked at herself to find that she was in her normal attire.

Her white gloves, her emblazoned white dress, her armored shoulders, the ornate tiara on her head.

But, she felt different.

A familiar different

She brought her hand to her face and, sure enough, her skin was not her own.

Zelda looked at herself in the reflection of the sword she carried and her suspicions were confirmed.

The turquoise skin, the patterned lines, the burning yellow eyes, the feeling that she had lost control.

She was possessed once again.

Inside, she was horror-stricken to feel herself smile at this revelation.

When she continued to walk, the shadows in the distance started to take on colors.

They were what looked like women warriors with long red hair and dark skin. Dressed in pinks, whites, and greens they carried golden weapons, swords, shields, spears, daggers, scimitars.

And they all had snarls on their faces.

She felt herself, without hesitation, rise up to float in midair, a surging magic growing in the palm of her hand.

"No!" she heard a familiar voice cry out as she threw the first ball of light magic towards a smattering of the warriors, knocking them to the ground, paralyzed.

Link suddenly came running into view, placing himself between the Princess and the rest of the warriors.

He didn't draw his weapons, he only held his hands out.

"Princess!" Link yelled, his face looking like he could cry at any moment, "Please, don't do this! This isn't you!"

But she didn't seem to care about his words at all, or him.

It made her heart lurch with a painful sting as she aimed the next ball of light at him, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, just as it did when she was possessed for the first time by Ganondorf and was forced to fight him.

Her feelings didn't seem to matter as she threw the magic at him, watching with a grin as he fell to the ground, tortured by her magic.

Soon enough, he went limp, his eyes closed, not even a twitch to show that he was alive.

She heard herself laughing, yet inside she was terrorized as Link's blue eyes opened.

There was nothing there, no love, no happiness, not even sadness or anger. There was no life.

She had killed him.

* * *

"Link!" she exclaimed as she sat straight up, looking in a panic at the oasis around her.

He was nowhere to be found.

"Link!" she repeated, her breath quickening when there was no response.

"Link!" she yelled desperately, even louder, before she spotted something odd, her eyes widening.

His green floppy hat, laying by itself on the sandy grass and beside it a trail of scuffling, as if he had been dragged away.

Zelda took no moment to waste as she quickly took out her bow and followed the trail, clutching Link's hat in her hand.


	14. Captured

Link opened his eyes to darkness, seeing just a vertical sliver of warm light in front of him.

He was bound by ropes to what felt like a pole, feeling them burn against his chest, wrists, and ankles as he struggled to free himself.

His mouth was tied as well, making any noise muffled, almost inaudible.

Link instantly stopped struggling when the slit of light widened, revealing a silhouette holding a torch, which added a welcome light to their surroundings.

The bound knight looked around desperately as a man placed the torch down.

They were in a small tent and Link could barely see out of his peripheral vision his sword and shield laying on the ground beside him.

"Hey!" he heard the man yell, shifting his focus to him.

He had short, white hair and wore tight, blue clothing with white wrappings on his forearms. The large emblem at the center of his chest oddly familiar as Link's eyes narrowed.

"You really think we're gonna let you have those?" he said with crossed arms, his red eyes fuming with anger, his brow furrowed with hatred.

Link's expression started to look the same as he tried to ask a question, yet

"Wha—yu—du—ith—er!" was all that was distinguishable.

The man stepped forward quickly and slapped Link so hard the back of his head hit the pole behind him. Link's head went downcast in response to the painful buzzing on his cheek and the resounding thud on the back of his head.

"You have the audacity to ask questions when your life is in my hands?" the man asked rhetorically before saying with a distinct spit, "Pitiful!"

Link looked back up, in his eyes a flickering blue fire, shining with the intensity of the feral beast he was inside. His eyebrows furrowed as the man picked up his sword.

"I'm not afraid to bleed," the man said as he slid the sword across his own fingers, blood dripping down his hand, "are you?"

Link's expression was unchanged, prompting the man to continue with even more spite in his voice.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," the man said, taking a step closer, "alas, some of my constituents are a touch more merciful than I am."

The man gave a slight chuckle.

"Not to say that they are in any way merciful."

He then came closer, tucking the edge of the sword underneath the rope that tied Link's mouth to the pole and cutting the rope with a swift stroke, not seeming to care at all that he had incidentally cut Link's cheek. Link winced slightly at the pain, shown in the shudder of his shoulders, but not once did his expression waver.

"The only reason you've really been kept alive," the man said as he stepped back and started to wipe the blood from the sword, "is that it interests us greatly to find out why a Hylian has made his way to Gerudo desert alone."

"Alone…" Link said, surmising that somehow, they didn't know about Zelda. His mind wandered, pondering what to say next, how to hide her identity, her existence.

He couldn't help but hope that there was the smallest of chances that she was actually safe, even if she wasn't taken captive.

"Don't patronize me, boy. Hyrule sent you to finish the job, didn't they?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Link said in reply, "I have nothing to do with the Kingdom of Hyrule. My parents died when I was very little. I've been living alone in the outskirts ever since."

"Lone wolf type, eh?" he asked rhetorically before rushing forward, putting the sword the Link's neck, "Because I don't see it."

"It's not my fault you don't see the truth, okay?" Link said, gritting his teeth, frustrated that his own sword was being used against him, "I came into the desert because Hyrule has been recently overrun with monsters. Most of them started to camp outside the borders. I can handle a sword fine, but it became too much. I've been here a few months to wait them out."

There was a begrudging silence before the man said in a quiet, yet intensely serious voice.

"I'm giving you one more chance to tell the truth before the goddess decides your fate."

"Drop it!" they heard a voice say, Link's eyes widening the second he heard it.

They looked to the entrance of the tent to find Zelda, aiming her bow at the man, who unfurled to face her, still holding the sword at Link's throat.

"Well, well, well, alone…are we?" he asked pointedly at Link before returning his spiteful gaze to Zelda, "Looks like you've got a little friend you were trying to protect."

"All this for this stick of a boy?" he asked Zelda as he gestured his head to Link, "Doesn't look like there's much to him. He can be replaced."

Zelda's concentrated gaze that aimed at the man now fluctuated with doubt as she kept to her target, the man continuing,

"Well, you're a Hylian, go on, kill me."

Still aiming an arrow at the man, Zelda looked over to Link, who shook his head 'no', a flash in his eyes warning her not to do it.

"You're not going to let him die, are you?" he said as he sank the blade just a bit deeper into Link's throat, making him start to bleed.

Link gave a whimper in response to the stinging pain, making Zelda draw back the string further.

"No!" Link cried out as Zelda fired an arrow.

"Aaaagh!" the man exclaimed as the arrow sank deeply into the small of his wrist, making the sword clatter to the ground, and prompting a sigh of relief out of Link as he closed and opened his eyes.

The man grabbed his wrist desperately, huddling over his arm as Zelda ran to set Link free.

The Princess immediately started to pull at the ropes, frantically cutting them with the edge of an arrow tip to release Link free.

"Goddesses, I was so worried about you, Link," she said, "I…I couldn't find you."

"You shouldn't have gone after me," Link said in reply with a shake of his head, "it was too dangerous, too risky. Please don't do that again. If I'm not safe and you are, just stay safe. I am meant to take to fall for you. "

Zelda nodded, in understanding, her expression sad. She knew very well what his role was.

Unfortunately, at the same time, she was starting to figure out what she really wanted his role to be.

As soon as the last rope was cut, they practically jumped into the others' embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Link said.

"Safe?" the man retorted, "No one's ever safe."

At that reminder that they weren't alone, they released each other. In a beautiful cohesion Zelda picked up her bow and drew another arrow as Link found his sword and shield, assuming a battle stance, both of them glaring at the man.

"Enough!" they heard behind them as their focus pulled to a tall woman who had just entered the tent, accompanied by two women of similar stature.

Her thick, red hair was tied into a high ponytail, atop her head an ornate golden headpiece. Her tanned skin was partially covered by a flowing material, a lopsided skirt accented with pieces of gold and red jewels.

Her brown eyes were fuming with anger, but they weren't aimed at Link and Zelda.

The two lowered their weapons as the woman crossed past them to the man, who was still holding his wrist in a seething pain.

"What did I say about being hostile, Kema!" she said as the other two women grabbed Link and Zelda's arms, their weapons dropping to the floor, "I told you very specifically that I would question him with Dalia later!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Kema said dejectedly.

"It certainly will not happen again. What good are we if we are as violent as they think we are?I hope you understand that."

"I do," Kema stated as he bowed.

The woman gave a sigh before continuing.

"Run along," she said with a gesture of her head, "I think Keive needs some help with the eagle."

She watched him exit the tent before setting her gaze on Link and Zelda, silenced in fear of what would be done with them.

The woman looked the pair of them up and down before she looked directly at the women who held their arms and nodded. She exited without saying a word.

Keeping their strong grip on Link and Zelda's arms, the women forced them to keep walking, the grip around their arms tightening. They emerged quickly from the tent, Link's eyes squinting at the sudden sunlight until they found themselves in the middle of the village.

All sorts of people looked up in shock as they passed, their mouths wide open, some incoherent whisperings, some yelps of surprise, even a couple pots shattered. Both Link and Zelda felt the urge to avert their glances, to keep their gazes low. The two of them were suddenly coming to terms with the fact that there was, in fact, a society of people in the desert, forced into survival by the hands of their ancestors.

It was all real and it was all true.

The words heard around them began to increase in volume as they got closer to a large building, an odd symbol etched on the entrance.

"Did you see that?"

"Are those Hylians?"

"Why are they here?"

"Mommy, I thought you said that Hylians were bad people."

Link and Zelda were suddenly thrown carelessly into a large room, the loud slam of doors behind them intimidating them greatly.

"Link," Zelda said as she turned to him, her eyes full of fear, "what are we going to—"

But she didn't even get a chance to finish before the large doors opened again, the same woman from before with the golden headpiece striding past them.

As multiple women of her kind entered in a similar fashion and took positions encircling Link and Zelda, the woman in gold sat upon a large chair.

The ones surrounding them held golden spears, ready and waiting to lunge forward with blades outstretched if necessary. Their stance was quite militant as they stared down at the two Hylians, the circle they formed informing Link and Zelda that escaping would prove near impossible.

Yet there was one other Gerudo with no weapons standing right beside the woman in gold, who wore instead patterns of white, accenting her piercing green eyes.

There was a long, apprehensive silence as they were stared at, as if they were a rare exhibition, Zelda fearing that they had deduced who she really was, and worst of all, dreading them saying who they really were.

They watched as the woman on the throne looked over to the woman to her right expectantly, who nodded.

"I suppose you are wondering what you've stumbled into here," the woman said as she returned her gaze to Link and Zelda.

As Link and Zelda kept their attentive gazes forward at the woman, Link fumbled for Zelda's hand, which she squeezed as she soon as she felt his touch.

"I am Lady Aveil, I am the chief of this village and a proud Gerudo."

Link heard Zelda take a deep breath.

"I must apologize for such a hostile reception. You were tied up to prevent escape and, well, Kema took advantage of that. He's not the only one who wanted to."

"Yet, it must be apparent to you by now that we have the tactical advantage. We are not a violent people, us or the Sheikah, but we pride ourselves on justice. For now, that means that it is in your best interest to cooperate, if, of course, you value your lives. I can only hope, that with that understanding, you answer truthfully when I ask…"

The chief leaned forward before she continued, in her expression an apparent suspicion, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What business a Hylian swordsman and his girlfriend has in Gerudo desert."

At this Zelda's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed, embarrassed that she and Link had just heard the same thing.

"It…it's not…we're not," Zelda stammered, obviously flustered.

Link stepped forward, keeping his steady hold on the Princess' hand.

"Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Kema," he said with more confidence than Zelda expected, "my parents died when I was little, so I have been living in the outskirts ever since. I met Sepia saving her from Bokoblins seven years ago and we've been good friends ever since, traveling like nomads until the monsters started to become more prevalent. We came to the desert to take refuge and have been here for about three months. I have nothing to do with Hyrule Kingdom and I have no idea why an affiliation with them would warrant such a hostile reception."

Zelda raised her eyebrows, impressed with how solid his story was.

The chief kept the room silent with her pensive pause as her eyes narrowed at the two, her brown eyes perking open when the Gerudo to her left whispered something in her ear.

Obviously something was said that peaked her interest, Lady Aveil giving the Gerudo to her side a look of intrigue.

When the chief turned her head to Link and Zelda once more, they swore they could see a flash of pity in her brown eyes before they returned to an obvious authority and regality, an apparent strength and resilience.

"Then I must admit that you've given me reason to trust you," the chief said, "at least for the time being. Unfortunately, I cannot let you leave this village. To risk that you are truly infiltrators under royal command would be careless on my part. Hyrule will no doubt account for your disappearance with the reasoning that you were lost to the perils of the desert, simply because it is easier to do so. They won't risk an army if they believe that it will be lost. Even if you insist that you have no ties to the Royal Family, young swordsman, that may yet change. I cannot risk you confirming whatever suspicions they may have. So, you must stay here, but if you cooperate, I can—"

"What?" Link asked without thinking, not wanting to be kept here against his will.

The chief gave him a suspicious look.

Zelda stepped forward and said,

"I…I think what he meant…was that he was surprised at your hospitality, right Link?" the Princess said as she glared at him.

"Y-yeah…I apologize for the interruption."

"Hmm," the chief hummed before continuing, "as I was saying…if you cooperate, I can explain why, if you will let me."

"Yes," Zelda said weakly with a nod.

"Then follow me."


	15. Fear

Not once did Zelda and Link let go of each others' hands while they were being shown around, Link knowing she needed the support, and Zelda occasionally squeezing harder when the chief mentioned their rich culture, their growing numbers, or how they managed all the way out here in Gerudo Desert.

But the biggest squeeze came when the chief said,

"Now I bet you are wondering why we keep ourselves hidden like this."

They were approaching a rather large cave, which from the distance, Link swore he could see small blue lights.

"Long ago, the Kingdom of Hyrule was threatened by a Gerudo named Ganondorf," Lady Aveil said as they walked, "and they blamed our race for his misdeeds. Those of us, who had the sense to, hid away in this village, to be later joined by Sheikah who defended our innocence. Yet, most of our race who still had faith in the jurisdiction of Hyrule Kingdom were slaughtered, figuring out too late how ruthless they really were at the time. They didn't truly care about us, they only wanted to get rid of us, our culture, our existence. Fear drove their decision. And, well, we who survived what happened at Arbiter's Grounds have learned to let justice drive ours."

Link, Zelda, and the chief entered the cave, yet the two Hylians stopped dead, their eyes widening when they saw them.

Four gargantuan structures glowing with blue lights were sitting in a cave, various Sheikah working around them.

"It…it's real…it's all real," Zelda whispered, them both completely stunned.

"Of course it's real," the chief said.

"H-how…" Zelda stammered.

The chief smiled before saying,

"There was once a legendary Gerudo named Nabooru, said to fight like lightning, matching the beauty of the goddess of Sands. A close friend of hers, a Sheikah, was obsessed with the idea of advancing technology, always said to be going on about how surprised she was that they had come so far with such little technological advancements. Those in the tribe called her crazy at the time. I believe Tho Kayu was her name. Only Nabooru listened to her, the others thinking that it was crazy for her to be thinking about technology when their people were being slaughtered. Yet, she drew up plans anyway and set out to answer her biggest question—how her machines would be powered. She was warned not to venture too close to Arbiter's Grounds, but she got too close and was captured. But she was smart. It took her a few months, but she learned. She learned when the guards' rounds were, when they took breaks, what the layout of the place was, she even learned their names. Using a caught letter as a decoy and a distraction, she wrangled herself out of Arbiter's Grounds, assisting about thirty others in their escape."

"When she got back, she couldn't wait to tell Nabooru about what she had found along the way. Blue gems she called 'time-shift stones' sped up the process enormously. After what happened at Arbiter's Grounds ended, our tribe mined for them in enormous amounts, along with other various ore and stones, enabling us to create these. It is said that Tho believed that the technology would be needed in the future, which is why Nabooru and Tho worked closely on starting its' development."

"Wow…" Zelda said breathlessly, squeezing Links hand so much her knuckles were turning white.

"What, may I ask, is this for?" Link asked cautiously. The confidence he had summoned previously seeming to have been left in the throne room as he asked the question he knew Zelda was too scared to.

"If Hyrule were to find that we'd survived, well…let's just say we won't be defenseless this time. Their army would be no match for power of the divine beasts."

"Divine beasts…" Zelda said timidly.

"That's what we call them. Now you can see why we must keep you here, we cannot risk the kingdom knowing that we are here. The kingdom of Hyrule would kill us without a second thought if they knew what we had built in the effort to combat their inevitable advances. As much as some of us long to see these in action, there are still kinks to work out and I'm sure Hyrule's army would still cause a panic among the people here."

The Gerudo chief continued as she led them out of the cave and back to the village, continuing,

"Although it was regrettably born out of heavy tribulation, we've built a home here and I can't risk losing that. It's…it's all we have."

The chief halted, seeming to be lost in thought, Link's expression softening at the sincerity in her voice.

"But never mind that, you two must be tired. I've decided to let you have some shelter. Consider it an apology for abducting you, and, of course, keeping what you've seen here a secret from the Royal Family, but I'm not worried about that."

* * *

They entered the small tent they were given, Link watching Zelda approach a small table, clenching her hands around its' edges as her head hung down above it.

Link bit his lip in anticipation as the silence continued, formulating in his mind what should be said, what she needed to hear.

He tried to push away the things he knew she didn't want to hear, the things that would go against his role, against what he was told to do, against the acceptance of her wishes.

"Sepia…it's okay. Everything…everything will be okay…"

Yet, she kept her silence.

"I mean," Link continued, "the situation isn't ideal, but it could be worse. You are safe for the moment, at least, and if we can just—"

"I don't care if I'm safe!" Zelda exclaimed as she turned around, Link's eyelids blinking in surprise, before his eyebrows furrowed.

He only stood, silent, as he looked at her in disbelief, his eyes starting to narrow.

"You…" he started, his quiet, pensive voice almost a whisper as he shook his head, "you don't mean that."

"Yes, Link! I do!" she exclaimed, "I have a kingdom to protect! I can't afford to think about myself in a time like this! Did you not see what they were building?! Those things are massive! A destructive power beyond our imagining! Forget about some evil returning, that's enough of a threat right there! They are conspiring against the kingdom! Our kingdom! Our kingdom is in danger, Link! I cannot afford to deny that! I…I can't sit back and watch it happen! Not again…"

Her words faltered, the fear in her eyes apparent. Link was bewildered by it all, her abrupt change in attitude, her anger, her fear, her desperation.

"Sepia…" he started, meaning to speak words of comfort before she exclaimed,

"No! Don't even try it, Link! I need to fix this! I cannot deny that I must abolish this threat as well!"

"Abolish…" Link repeated in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Sepia, it…it's more complicated than that," Link said, forcing his opinion as he stepped forward, the calm tones of his voice almost irritating Zelda further, "the people here…this is all they know. They're surviving, and they only have one thing to blame for their hostility…for the lifestyle they've led for ages. They are merely acting on the defensive. You heard the chief, they don't want a fight."

"Now they don't," Zelda mumbled.

"You're not listening to me," Link said, frustration starting to build within himself as well, "you're not listening to reason."

"I'm listening to caution, Link," she said, shaking her head, "it's just like Ganondorf, he was conspiring against Hyrule and he was executed. Who knows what would have happened if he invaded the Sacred Realm?I am preventing harm, just like they did all those years ago."

"And what did that lead to?" Link stated argumentatively.

Zelda gave Link a look of boiling anger.

"That won't happen again," she said slowly, every syllable as sharp as the edge of her knight's blade.

"How do you know?" he asked, ignoring how every word he said at this point was bringing him farther and farther away from his role as knight attendant.

"You don't trust me to make the right decisions?" she said in disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Link stated defensively, "I just don't believe that you are thinking this through."

"I'm not thinking this through…?" Zelda repeated slowly, a distinct glare in her blue eyes.

"It's…it's just…" Link stammered.

"It's what?" she asked.

"It's different. The situation with Ganondorf…it's different."

"How?" she asked, "How is Ganondorf different?"

"Because we can't fix how Ganondorf was treated," Link started, "what made him rebel against the royal family, but you can make up for your mistakes now, you can reintegrate these races into Hyrulean society, you can apologize for the mistakes of your predecessors!"

"I can't afford to do that, Link! Not anymore! Not with what's at stake!"

"You can't?" he argued with a raise of his eyebrow, "Or you won't, because you seem perfectly able to afford destroying their lives."

"If that is what needs to be done to protect Hyrule, then yes!"

Link was taken aback by her words, wrought with confusion until he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and continued, almost yelling as her eyes widened,

"No, Zelda! You have to snap out of it! This isn't you!"

The Princess blinked in surprise, as if woken up by the stark familiarity of his words.

"You have to listen to me! The words you are saying, they aren't yours! Your job is to lead Hyrule, not the Hyrule of the past and not the Hyrule that banished these races out of ignorance and discrimination. Zelda, can't you see, history is repeating itself!"

Zelda inhaled shakily as he continued, the fear in her eyes becoming more apparent,

"Just a few days ago, you said you wanted to see if they survived. You were afraid of facing them, of seeing whether or not they deserved it. I know, I saw it in your eyes. But it's more than that, I know you. It's because you wished you could make up for the mistakes that were made, show them that we've changed our way of thinking, make things the way they should have been. Deep down, you know it's wrong for them to die!"

"You want to protect Hyrule?! This is part of it, Zelda!" Link continued, "This desert is a part of it! You know that better than I do! You're just scared!"

Link was now breathing heavily, out of the seething anger he had just demonstrated, out of the anxiety he felt touching her and raising his voice at her.

"Do you remember seeing children…out there, in the village?" he said at a normal volume after a few forced, slower breaths calmed him down.

She didn't answer, she only stared into his eyes, her furrowed brow starting to soften.

"Do you really want them to grow up hating the kingdom that betrayed them, that denied them a life?" Link asked.

"No...no, I don't," Zelda said quietly as her head went downcast, her voice a small, vulnerable squeak, "H-how do you know they'll listen to me? How do you know they'll accept peace? After…after everything…"

Link gently placed his thumb on her chin, slowly guiding her head back up to lock into his blue eyes.

"Because they've been waiting for generations for a reason to disprove their hatred towards the royal family, just as much as you have been," Link said softly.

Zelda closed her eyes.

He was right. Every single word of his was right, and hers wrong.

Link's eyes widened with concern as hers started to water.

"I can't do this…" she said with a shake of her head, her eyes opening fully to see the knight before her, his expression sunken at her sad, despair-filled eyes.

"Yes, you can," Link assured.

Her head went downcast as she continued, her voice shaky and weak.

"I…I'm so scared, Link…I…"

"I know," he replied, his voice softening as he pulled her into an embrace, placing a hand on the back of her head, "I know."

"I just want Hyrule to be safe," she said, her arms curling around to his back.

"And it will be," Link stated.

"All of it," he said, prompting Zelda to give an exhale at the thought, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth.

"I had a feeling you two were lying," said a voice they didn't recognize.

At the sound of the voice, Link and Zelda promptly separated, both of their hearts pounding quickly in their chest, Zelda's cheeks warming slightly.

"No, I knew you were lying about that one," said a Gerudo in white, who had stood next to the chief when they were being questioned, "I'm talking about you, Princess…"


	16. Caught in a Lie

"And what I assume is some sort of bodyguard," the Gerudo continued as her glance shifted from Zelda to Link, looking him up and down.

"Ssth," the Gerudo continued as she crossed her arms, "I don't think he can be yours though, Princess. Your fancy castle people wouldn't look to kindly on this pairing you've assembled here. You know they already objected to him being knighted. An Ordon peasant becoming King? I'm pretty sure that your marriages are mean to be diplomatic, not romantic. He wouldn't make for much of a King, if you ask me, but I guess the heart wants what it wants."

Link looked over at Zelda inquisitively, but she kept her gaze on the Gerudo, furrowing her eyebrows.

"And you," the Gerudo said as she approached Link with a flirtatious smile that made his expression turn from perplexed to uneasy, "…hard to read it seems. The best ones are…"

She was now just a foot away from him, smiling, as if she'd figured out a puzzle.

"Those beastly blue eyes, the way you stand…you're on edge. You're afraid, aren't you? Of losing something…of losing a lot of things actually…"

"What are you going do to us?" Zelda asked.

"What have you said to your chief?" Link asked almost simultaneously.

"I mean no harm," she said as she backed up, giving Link a wink. She tried to contain a giggle at Link and Zelda's surprising coordination, and at the way they glared at each other afterwards.

"My name is Dalia. Sorry if I was a bit intrusive, I have this…ability…to see people clearer then they want to be seen. I can't help having fun with it."

"And to answer your question," she continued, "I merely backed up your little story, reminding her that the monsters in Hyrule were indeed at their peak three months ago."

Link narrowed his eyes before asking,

"So, you won't tell your chief that we're…umm…not who we say we are?"

"Nope, I've decided to let this play out on its' own, see how it goes. I'll probably just sit back and watch, like I did with your little shouting match. Don't worry, I don't think any one else heard."

She turned to leave before she evidently changed her mind saying,

"Oooh…also, be careful with the 'Princesses' and the 'Zeldas'. People around here may not be privy to the likes of the name 'Link', but…well, I bet your knight's initial reception will give you some idea of what you're facing if this is handled carelessly."

She gave an innocent smile before waving goodbye and saying,

"Have fun!" and leaving the tent.

Link watched Zelda walk to one of the beds and sit at its' edge, burying her face in her hands, mortified beyond belief.

And Link just stood in front of her, his eyes staring at the Princess, but he barely saw her, as his whirling thoughts glazed over his vision.

The Princess almost couldn't fathom the thought of what would happen next, dreading his reaction to the words he had to have heard Dalia say.

Yet, Link simply sat on the bed opposite hers, looking at her hiding her face, thinking of what she must be feeling, the pain she must be dreading.

"We…we should probably discuss," Link started, surprising Zelda when he continued with, "how we're going to go about handling the situation with Gerudo."

"Yes," Zelda said as she looked up at Link, "Yes, we should discuss that…"

"I think gaining their trust is the best bet, before we reveal your true identity."

"I don't know, Link. We've already lied to them, deceived them. How are they going to trust us?"

"Well, us just staying here shows that we respect their wishes and if we lend a helping hand every once in a while, it'll show that we're dependable. And honestly, Pri—Sepia…just showing up and not being hostile…I think it's gone a long way."

Zelda nodded.

"I agree," she said, "so it's decided, we'll stay here for a few days…until we tell the truth."

"Right," Link said with a nod of his head, "the truth…"

"Oh," Zelda said as she pulled out Link's green, floppy hat.

"I almost forgot," she said with an anxious smile, handing it over to him.

"Thanks," Link said as he took it, returning the small smile before it faded like hers.

Link took a pause, pondering his next words as he ran his fingers across his the green hat in his hands, knowing that just acknowledging the subject was inevitable.

"Sepia, what…what Dalia said, I…"

It was then that they locked eyes, Link taking a deep breath and apparently changing his mind.

"We don't have to talk about it…I…I can forget I heard it, if you want me to…"

"Oh," Zelda said, surprising herself with the disappointment in her voice, "yes, I…suppose that is best."

Link pulled the hat back over his messy brown hair before nodding.

"I'm gonna go get some food," he said, "you must be hungry…I think I saw some vendors out there."

Zelda watched him walk to the slit in the fabric and push it aside to exit, yet he stopped in that position, pausing to look over his shoulder.

"Sepia, about earlier...about what you said, I…"

Link let out an exhale as he moved back to a forward glance, Zelda worried that he would call her out for the horrid things she had said out of fear.

She was surprised at what he said instead.

"I care if you are safe," he started, "I hope it's not too forward of me to say that it breaks my heart that you don't."


	17. Distractions

The next few days were relatively peaceful, more peaceful than they had expected.

The Gerudo and Sheikah had started to warm up to them, Link and Zelda soon greeted with a smile by most.

Even the stubborn Kema gave them a nod of acknowledgement every once in a while.

Every day Link and Zelda forgot just a bit more that she was a Princess and he was her knight attendant. Of course, they knew in the back of their minds that it was inevitable to face up to those truths, but for the moment they reveled in just being there.

They spent their time talking to the people there, learning more about their culture with a genuine curiosity, the Princess slowly becoming more relaxed in their company as time went on. The hand that connected hers to Link's soon became less tight and more relaxed when they would walk around the town, meeting more people, trying new things, becoming acclimated to a different way of life that a Princess of Hyrule could never have imagined.

The two of them might as well have just been two old friends, as if they had known each other for years, or even beyond. The way it was so easy to just talk to each other, to make the other smile, to make the other laugh. The people who observed them, privy of course to a tremendous amount of gossiping, would assume that they had known each other for years, that perhaps they were childhood friends.

And some insisted that they must be romantically involved, telling their friends that the way Link and Zelda looked at each other proved that they were right.

Of course, the two had no knowledge that people were talking about them behind their backs as they walked back to their tent on the third day, the sunset casting an orange glow on the desert in front of them.

Link had grabbed ingredients for dinner, and excitedly told Zelda he wanted to try to cook. Zelda decided to humor him, a blush in her cheeks as she replied affirmatively.

Yet, she still doubted his ability to cook, knowing that her previous acknowledgement that it would be at least better than her cooking didn't say much.

"Link," she said, stopping the long silence they had established as Zelda sat at the small table watching Link's back as he tried to cook.

She had let out a small giggle the two times Link had accidentally burned himself, yet now she sat with a serious expression, as if she had been thinking about something completely different.

"Yeah?" she heard Link say.

Zelda took a deep breath before saying,

"It's time."

Link nodded as he turned around and placed a hot bowl of soup in front of her.

"When?" he said as he sat down across from her, in front of his own bowl.

"Tomorrow morning, we've been putting it off long enough."

Link nodded once more before looking at Zelda expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"The soup," Link said excitedly.

"Oh!" She remarked. She barely realized that she had soup in front of her.

It was a pale pink with various chunks of vegetables swimming in the broth, making Zelda skeptical.

"And what color would you call this?" Zelda asked as she picked up the spoon beside her.

"Just try it," Link said, waiting impatiently.

He watched as she slowly scooped a spoonful into her mouth, looking down at the soup as if she was in deep contemplation.

He smiled when she saw her do the same.

"It's actually really good," she said with a surprised chuckle as Link started to eat his, "what's in here?"

"Wul," Link made out before swallowing, "Let's see…radishes, hydromelons, voltfruits, milk, all stuff I found around here. I'm glad you like it."

"I really do, Link, thank you."

"It's no problem, Sepia."

Zelda smiled and blushed, hoping Link would only attribute her change in color to the pink steam coming from the soup she ate.

She did quite like it when he didn't call her 'Princess', even if it wasn't her real name that he was saying.


	18. Inevitable Confrontation

"So," the chief said as she glared down skeptically at the pair of them standing there, holding hands, "you've requested an audience with me."

They were back in the throne room, Lady Aveil in her elegant Gerudo attire, with the regality befitting a Queen. Her brown eyes looked at them with a fiery passion that could just as easily turn to love or to hate. It was, of course those same eyes that made Link and Zelda uneasy.

To her right stood once again, Dalia, yet this time at her left side was Kema himself, his arms crossed.

Zelda stepped forward as she let Links' hand slip away from her fingers, Link's own gaze only looking at her with concern as she took a deep breath in and out.

The royal, stern Princess voice that Link had not heard since they left the castle returned as she spoke.

"It is time that I reveal my true identity. In doing this, I am placing my trust in you, as you have learned to place yours in us."

The chief's brow furrowed slightly with suspicion before Zelda continued,

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Not a second had passed before they were surrounded by golden spears, Link instinctively grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Zelda lifted a hand in caution behind her to Link, inhaling to vocalize it.

Yet, before she even had the chance a loud,

"Halt!" prompted the soldiers that encircled them to quickly resume neutral positions, their spears pointing upwards instead.

The room was silent as the chief stood up quickly and stared down at them, the brown fire in her eyes burning with surprise, with a suppressed rage.

All that was heard were two claps of her golden heels as she took slow steps forward.

Link and Zelda's wandering, anxious minds watched Kema toss a bag of rupees as subtle as he could to Dalia, who smirked when she caught them.

The chief didn't seem to mind or care as everyone waited for her reaction. It seemed even she herself was waiting for it as well, waiting for the words to say until she finally spoke.

"Leave us," Lady Aveil said to the guards in a circle, who nodded in response and promptly left the chambers, Link releasing the hold he had on his hilt.

She continued once they had left,

"I must admit, if you had told us the truth when you first arrived, you may not have a beating heart to cherish at this moment. And…I may not know the two kindest souls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If you hadn't earned my respect, you would have died at the ends of those spears."

"But, don't get your hopes up just yet. Your death is just a command away, I assure you."

The chief sat back down on her throne.

"Remember, we are not under Hyrule's jurisdiction, we never have been. You may be Hyrule's Princess, but you certainly are not mine. You must understand that I am the authority here. So, in your explanation of how you dared to enter our village after what happened at Arbiter's Grounds, it will be best, I think, for you to keep that in mind."

The Princess took a deep breath before starting, with a similar strength in her voice as the Gerudo chief.

"It is obvious that there are few things I could say to combat your judgement of us. It is impossible to convince someone out of their true opinion. It is grounded in so many complexities of their past that it is almost unfathomable to do so. So any explanation from me about my experiences will differ from your own. In the same way, there are no words that I can say to correct the atrocity at Arbiter's Grounds, nor are there words to tell you whether or not my people have changed. Yet, I stand before you not with my words, but with the words of one of your own."

The Princess pulled out the letter Shad had found. Upon recognizing it, Link's eyes widened with familiarity.

"Princess…" he whispered with caution as she kept walking to chief, handing her the letter before taking a couple steps back.

Lady Aviel read intently, as if drinking in every word like it was water on a scalding summer's day.

When she finally looked back to the Princess, a tear had rolled down her cheek.

"You may continue," the chief said weakly before Zelda did as she wished.

"As I said before, I have no indication that the Hyrule that you will be supporting is any different from the Hyrule that condemned your people. Change doesn't come just from the advancement of time. But, if you trust me, we can make that change happen, we can protect this land together, and we can put an end to the evil that threatens it once and for all. I do not plan, nor will I ever plan, to extinguish the threat of Ganondorf's return by abolishing your race. The calamity of the evil inside him is more than just a vengeful Gerudo born every one hundred years. A spirit, a legendary evil spirit takes root in a soul like his, a soul without power, who craves it more than anything. This spirit turned a once justice-minded servant of Hyrule into a bloodthirsty demon, set on destroying Hyrule and all who called it home. Their only choice was to try to get rid of him. The kingdom didn't know then what we do now. They acted foolishly when Ganondorf was executed and they acted foolishly when Arbiter was entrusted to protect the Gerudo. I regret that it is the truth, but it cannot be escaped any longer. They acted out of fear, a foolish instinct."

"So, I now stand in front of you instead, hopeful that we can change that."

"The Triforce, the golden relic of our people, connects us to this evil spirit in a way that makes his return inevitable."

"Link," she said as she gestured behind her, "my knight attendant."

A smaller pouch of rupees was then tossed from Dalia to Kema.

"Was gifted with courage in the same way that Ganondorf was granted power, as I have been given wisdom. The goddess has granted us divine powers to combat this evil spirit. And I fully believe that it needs to be done with a united Hyrule, fighting for peace, against war, against more bloodshed. In order to fight this evil, we must stand together and stand strong. We…we need all we can get. And that includes your people and your resources. I wouldn't ask if I hadn't read that letter, as I do not mean to exploit the results of the great tragedy of your people. But Tho Kayu knew as I did that those divine beasts are meant and are needed to represent a united Hyrule."

Zelda then knelt and bowed her head, prompting Link to do the same.

"We humbly ask for your assistance and…I apologize for how my kingdom has acted in the past. Nothing can redeem that."

There was a silence that followed as Link and Zelda continued to kneel, Link only once stealing a curious impatient glance up at the chief before quickly looking back down before she noticed.

"It is true," the chief said, breaking the silence, "that Hyrule's actions are irredeemable. But you, Princess…"

Zelda was prompted to stand back up and look hesitantly at the chief. Link remained knelt as the smallest smirk of pride was hidden by his bowed head.

"You do not need to apologize," the chief continued, "I have heard rumors that the Princess of these times is the kindest that Hyrule has seen in simply ages, and I am glad to see that those rumors are true. Because of this, I have no reason to not offer our assistance."

Zelda tried to suppress a smile as she kept a serious expression, her lips twitching in resistance.

"I do, however, have one question I would like you to answer."

"Yes, of course," Zelda said with a nod.

"I have been informed that just recently a form of this evil has been vanquished. What makes this different?"

"Well, we—"

"No," the chief said, interrupting the Princess, "not 'we'. What makes this different for you? I want to hear you say it."

The Princess took a deep breath before blurting out,

"I want to better prepared."

Quietly, she continued,

"Last time, I…I wasn't. Many lives were lost, and too…too many were put at risk."

Zelda looked over her shoulder at Link as the chief said,

"I see."

"If I can't protect Hyrule," Zelda said in an even more vulnerable state when she looked back at the chief, "then what good am I to rule it."

The quiet pain in her voice enticed Link to look up at her figure, heartbroken by her vulnerability. He forgot that he was kneeling, he forgot that he could have stood up. He only saw her as his eyes searched desperately for signs that she was okay, or that she wasn't.

Zelda collected herself, knowing that it wasn't over, that she needed to act like a Princess until she felt like one.

"I think it's best that we depart for the castle, to discuss the terms of the divine beasts and their involvement with the rest of Hyrule," stated Zelda.

"I agree," the chief said, "I shall send with you Dalia and Kema, as well as some Gerudo to guide you out of the desert safely. Dalia will represent the Gerudo as well as keep me informed and Kema will represent the Sheikah. He is also quite the expert on the divine beasts."

"Thank you, Lady Aveil," Zelda said with a nod.

"You are welcome, Your Highness," the chief said, standing up, "I will arrange for your departure to be tomorrow morning."


	19. Want

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and for the short chapter. I know things are slow now, but I hope I've peaked your interest until they speed up again.**

* * *

"What did you say your name was again?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Oh sorry, I guess I didn't. Essa, I think you know my older sister, Dalia," she said in reply, "anyway, Lady Aveil sent me to tell you that tonight there will be a feast and she wants you to wear these. 'Get her out of those dirty traveling clothes' she said. Those were her words, not mine. I actually think you look fine, but then she said that you were the Princess and, well I had to believe that, you're elegant eno—"

"Essa," Zelda said. The girl seemed to talk a mile a minute.

"Sorry, my sister is always saying that I talk too much."

"Why is there a feast?" Zelda asked as she took the stack of folded clothes.

"Oh, to honor you of course."

"To honor…I don't need honoring."

"But the Lady insists, says you deserve it."

"I…" Zelda stammered.

"She said your knight could come too, if he wanted. Thought he might like a night away from the sword. Probably hasn't had one of those in a while, being under your command and all. It'd be nice for him to do what he wants, right?"

But Zelda had already been ushered into a tangent of thought, taking her away from the tent she stood, contemplating the words she heard with worry.

"Yes, what he wants…" Zelda made out.

"Well, anyway," said Essa, her resounding energy obviously somewhere else entirely as well, "see you later!"

She bounced out of the tent as Zelda stood with a sadness in her eyes, holding the clothing she had received by her side.

"All right, we're almost all set to go for tomorrow morning," Link said as he walked into the tent, "we just need to—"

He suddenly noticed that she hadn't turned to face him, that she was unusually still.

"Princess?" he asked with a slight tip of his head.

She turned around to face him, keeping her distance as her hands balled into fists.

"I have been informed that there will be a feast tonight in my honor," she said before continuing with a forced breath, rather formally, "I have decided to give you the night off. You may do with your time as you wish. I will not be able to command you to—"

She stopped when she saw his expression. His mouth had opened slightly and his brow had furrowed. She continued weakly,

"To do anything…"

They stared at each other, Zelda waiting to see if he genuinely wanted to spend time with her now that he had the choice and Link taking it as a hint that she didn't want him with her tonight.

"Oh…" he retorted, "I see…I suppose you'll be safe with those guards around and I…I guess I'll just…r-relax here…"

The words he said sounded so wrong to him, tasted so sour, but before he got up the courage to admit that he would rather spend his time with her, Zelda gave a curt nod and stormed off.


	20. Curiosity

It had been about an hour.

Link had cleaned every bit of his sword that he could and had even moved on to his shield, but he knew he was just giving himself busy work.

He headed outside, just to see that she was safe, to see if she was enjoying herself.

Leaning himself against a nearby wall, he crossed his arms and started to scan for her at a distance.

The place was bustling with people, some dancing, some eating, some joking around.

Link could already hear the music from inside his tent, it was quite vibrant and enjoyable as a matter of fact.

But he didn't see before the colorful decorations that lit up the desert night in such a unique way, the joyful, upbeat dancing.

It was so different from what he began to see in Hyrule Castle. Structured, formal dancing, regimented by rank and purpose, a smile rare to be seen, an out of place occurrence.

Yet here, Gerudo and Sheikah alike danced among each other, switching and swapping partners in such a joyful way, their movements fast and agile, their expressions beaming with the whimsy of each moment.

The people were happy to celebrate the Princess, even after everything that had happened.

Link smiled at the prospect before his expression sank at the sight of her, his arms uncrossing.

She was sitting at the main table, her head leaning into her right hand as she watched the Gerudo and Sheikah dance in front of her.

She looked bored, sad, apathetic, nowhere near the happiness Link had envisioned.

Zelda looked like she was thinking about something too, as if she were there in that moment, but a million miles away at the same time.

Link's expression perked with intrigue as he watched someone approach her.

A Sheikah he recognized as Takami Shiri, who they had met a couple days ago.

Although Link was out of earshot, he watched intently as Takami got her attention, prompting her to stand up and force a smile as he bowed to her.

He stood up and offered his hand, asking her something, but she hesitated before politely declining.

After the Sheikah bowed his head in submission and left, Link stood up straight.

He barely knew what he was doing as he made his way through the crowds, ignoring the looks he was getting, the occasional holler of annoyance.

The next thing he knew, the Princess was in front of him, still looking out into the distance, obviously not noticing his presence.

"Princess," he whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising her, a shudder running through her body.

"Goddesses, Link," Zelda whispered back as she looked to him, "what are you doing out here?"

Link only smiled.

"Come on," he said as he offered his hand.

Zelda looked speechless when she saw it, her lips parted as she stared.

Yet, she soon took it with a smile, a genuine smile, Link sure of his actions once he saw it, pulling her away from behind the table and around the bustling group of people.

"Link…where are we going?" she asked when he led her away from the dancing.

They entered their tent, Zelda still smiling at the whimsy of it all.

Link led her to the very center of the tent before placing her in front of him, still a question in her expression, her heart beating rapidly at the possibilities.

She soon felt Link slide his arm to her back and offer his other hand for her to take.

As Zelda slowly took it, she looked into his blue eyes, not wanting to question anything.

"I…I've never danced before," Link finally said as Zelda moved her other hand to his shoulder, "I didn't want to embarrass you."

Zelda gave an incredulous giggle.

"You want to dance with me?" she asked.

"Yes," Link replied.

"W-well, the first thing about dancing is to let go, to let the music move you, but still to be in control."

"That sounds complicated," Link said as he looked down at his own feet.

"Just don't worry about it," she said after he looked at her, "follow my lead."

They started a waltz step back and forth, Link not even noticing that he was so focused on not stepping on her feet that he was looking down at them.

He gave a smile when he started to get the hang of it, soon locking his eyes into hers and continuing.

Link slowly began to lead her instead, surprised at how naturally the rhythm was coming to him.

"I think I know this song," Zelda said as they started to waltz in circles, "it's an old ballad, said to be a prayer to the goddess herself. It must have hailed from the Sheikah."

But Link was too nervous to speak, focused intently on the steps, the movement, the moment.

He let go of her back to twirl her below his arm before they returned to their position, inching closer than they were before, Zelda unable to suppress a bashful smile.

Her forearm had slid further across the back of his shoulders as his curled around her waist.

She was close enough to feel his breathing, she could have leaned her head on his shoulder. The realization that there were mere inches between them made the world around them blur, even as the song ended and they both stopped moving.

She only saw Link, his blue eyes, his brown hair, his nervous chuckle of disbelief that he truly had been able to dance like that as he looked at her.

In her eyes, in her lovesick, desperate eyes, she didn't see her knight attendant as she leaned inwards.

Caught up in the moment, she pressed her lips into his, Link's eyes widening with surprise.

Yet, Zelda quickly detached herself, her breath heaving as she looked at Link in an embarrassed panic, backing away slowly.

She didn't know what to do with herself, with her guilt, with the confounded expression on her knight's face as her hand rose to cup her mouth.

"Z-ze…Zeh…Zel…" Link stammered, forgetting completely what words were.

Reality started to sharpen the tent back into focus as she realized what had just happened.

Without another moment of thought, she hurried out of the tent, running as fast as she could, away from everything.

"P-Princess…wait," Link yelled as she started to run, "you'll catch your death out there in the cold!"

"Princess!" he exclaimed as he hastily grabbed a blanket and followed her out of the tent.


	21. Alone in the Cold

Link ran until he saw her, hugging her bent knees. He slowed his pacing as he approached, looking at the back of her head with concern.

Hearing his boots among the sand stop with a scuffle behind her she said quietly,

"Link…"

"Princess, at least come insi—"

"Link," Zelda interrupted, "what just happened…it was an accident, it didn't mean anything, and…and I need you to forget about it. Can you do that?"

"I…" Link started, obvious to Zelda that he was taken off guard, "I can."

"And…and you understand why?" Zelda asked, the silence that followed worrying her greatly until he said,

"Yes."

"Very well," she said, as princess-like as she could muster.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Link asked.

"Yes," she replied, trying to hide her hesitation.

"As you wish, Princess," he said.

Link stepped forward and draped the blanket over her shoulders, prompting her to release a tear at his damn considerate heart, his damn kind soul. Zelda heard him walk away before she was back, alone in the desert night.

She thought about everything as she sat there.

Her duty as a Princess, how she must take up that heavy crown no matter what her feelings are, how she must always be proper, how she must protect her kingdom, how she must comply to courting, how she must become Queen, how scandalous anything else would be.

How her father would be disappointed if he knew she doubted everything about her duty.

Link, his responsibility to her, whether or not he was happy to give his life for her, why he wanted to dance with her, whether or not she had forced him to care about her, to kiss her…

The Princess hated herself for wanting to believe that he had pressed back, eventually convincing herself that he couldn't have, that he couldn't love someone who had already caused him so much pain.

And she hated herself for obsessing over something so frivolous, so juvenile, considering all that her kingdom now faced.

What a tempting illusion this all was, like a deserts' mirage, for her to forget that.

* * *

Link couldn't take it anymore.

He knew it got to freezing temperatures at night in the desert, and his concern for her had boiled so much that he didn't care that she wanted to be left alone.

Link marched straight back outside after leaving her alone for the better half of an hour.

She was silent as he approached her this time, and he didn't hesitate beckoning her to come inside with,

"Come on, Princess, it's freezing ou—"

He was stopped at the sight of tears when she turned around.

"Oh, Zelda…" he said, almost heartbroken as he sat right next to her.

Link pulled her into an embrace, letting her cry into his green tunic as she trembled.

"I'm so sorry," she said between sobs.

"Sorry?" Link asked softly, "why are you sorry?"

"For everything, everything you've had to do, everything I've put you through, everything I've made you do…it…it's not fair."

"Made me do?" Link asked in a quiet disbelief, "You've never made me do anything."

Zelda shook her head 'no' as she started to shiver more. Link keeping his embrace as she repeated slower, almost lethargic,

"I'm…so…sorry…"

It wasn't long before Link realized that she was unusually still, her breathing too slow and shaky for her to just have fallen asleep.

Link released her quickly in a panic and took her icy cold wrist to check her pulse.

He couldn't believe he didn't notice how cold she was to the touch until then, taking a shaky exhale when he felt her weak pulse.

"You are not dying while I'm still alive," he said as he picked her up, cradling the back of her bent knees and her shoulders, "come on".

She laid limp in his arms until he reached their tent.

He placed her gently on her bed, hastily covering her in as many blankets as he could find, desperately waiting for the color to return to her face.

Link knelt at her bedside and took her hand into his, rubbing it with the hope that the friction would keep her warm.

Into the late hours of the night, he stared, concerned for the Princess. Even after the color returned to her face, he stared.

Until, of course, his heavy eyelids got the better of him and he fell asleep.


	22. Warmth

The sun had not yet risen in the desert, a quiet, dark calm still among the early morning.

Holding the Princess' hand was none other than her knight attendant, who was knocked out at her bedside, his head resting near the foot of her bed.

"No!" the Princess yelled as she woke, sitting straight up.

The loud noise prompted Link to jolt awake as his loose hand let go of hers. Zelda looked at him, panting as she watched him exhale a sigh of relief when he saw her in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked in confusion as she realized how many blankets were on her.

"You were out in the cold too long. I…I had to get you warm…I was so worried when you passed out," Link said, the concern in his expression deepening.

"Oh…" Zelda said as the events of last night came back to her, instilling her with even more shame and embarrassment.

Link took her hand again, eliciting Zelda to get lost in the genuine worry she saw in his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"Y-yeah," she stammered.

Link stood up after nodding, starting to re-equip his weapons.

"Daylight will be here in a couple hours," he said, "we may as well get ready. They wanted to leave at the break of dawn."

Link started a walk away to prepare their packs but a small,

"Link," prompted him to turn back around and look expectantly at the Princess.

"A-about last night…" she stammered.

"You went to the feast and I brought you back after you were out in the cold too long," Link finished before giving a small smile, "R-right?"

"Thank you," Zelda said with a sigh of relief.

Link nodded in response, their gazes soon locking into each other. He started to back away with a nervous chuckle, not paying attention at all as he absentmindedly backed into a small stand with a fancy bit of Gerudo pottery on top.

He looked back in surprise as the pot fell to the ground, shattering as he winced with closed eyes.

Link opened one eye slowly and said,

"I'll clean that up."

* * *

"Dalia!" Lady Aveil called out from the archway of the throne room.

The chief had risen early to see the group of them off, now watching from a distance as they all secured their weapons and prepared their provisions.

At the moment, they were all gathered around a table, the two Hylians and various Gerudo and Sheikah surrounding it as they planned the safest route out of the desert.

The young Gerudo bounced to a jog at the prompt, soon looking up at the chief once she approached her.

Dalia was, of course, older than her younger sister, Essa, who was yet to turn thirteen. Yet, adult Gerudo were known to be quite tall and muscular and Dalia hadn't quite reached that point, coming up at least a foot below the chief at her age of seventeen.

"What is it, Lady Aveil?" Dalia asked.

The chief only put a hand on the girls' shoulder as she looked into her youthful green eyes.

"Is…is there something wrong?" Dalia inquired, her curious eyes not once wavering from the worried look of the chief.

Lady Aveil shook her head 'no' before gripping Dalia's shoulder tighter, the strength in her brown eyes growing.

"It is vital that we end this," the chief started, her words sharp and strong, "We thieved once because we had to, we were violent once because we had no choice. We didn't get a chance to regret it before we were nothing to them, and we have never had the chance before to be something to them."

"Dalia, please," she continued, her passion only growing as her words slowed, "show them…show them all who we really are."

Dalia felt something rise within her at those words, an unquantifiable pride that made her eyebrows furrow with determination, and her green eyes ignite with purpose. It was an unparalleled warmth in her chest, the feeling that all that her race had suffered came down to her.

"I will," Dalia said, "I promise."


	23. Facing Reality

After being led out of the desert through a previously unknown passageway to the two Hylians, they stopped at the hidden village for a spell, some Sheikah staying behind.

Yet, it wasn't long before they pressed on, their shared fatigue from the day finally catching up to them in a forest clearing hours later.

The sun had already been set when they stopped without a word, with a silent agreement to rest for the night.

Now in their party was Dalia, who sat at the campfire with the two Gerudo warriors that accompanied them, obviously not used to the chilly Hyrule night they found themselves in.

The two Sheikah, who were securing the perimeter of their campsite and arguing over who would keep watch first, were made up of Kema and a female they had only met that morning named Hawa Koth, introduced as his sister.

Link simply watched from the side as he leaned against a tree with a crossed arms, Zelda joining the Gerudo at the fire after putting down her pack.

"Just a bit more to the castle," Link heard Zelda say, "tomorrow will be a shorter day."

If Link were honest, they were so close that they could have made it to the castle today. Yet, he did acknowledge that the Sheikah moved faster than he expected them to.

And because of that, they were all quite tired. His own feet were throbbing with fatigue.

He couldn't imagine taking another step and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Kema, get over yourself," he heard in the distance, making Link roll his eyes, "I'm keeping first watch and that's that."

"You! After what happened at Toruma Dunes! I wouldn't trust you to do anything!"

"Then why did you let me come with you to this thing? If you didn't TRUST me!"

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to tune out their high-pitched quarreling voices and focus only on the crackling of the fire, the chirps of the night, the howling and whistling winds in the distance.

He tried to slow his breath, soon achieving a welcome state of calm and quiet. It reminded him well of nights spent in a similar manner, the harmony of the wind and the breeze almost producing a melody for his ears. Like a soothing lullaby, it calmed him away from the horrid memories he harbored escaping death in the depths of the Lakebed Temple or the heights of the City in the Sky.

It was such a seemingly ancient remedy, the voice he almost heard from those winds, that he could almost fall asleep…

"HEEEEEYY!" he heard a dreaded voice exclaim, Link nearly jumping out of his skin with a jolt.

"Goddesses," he muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes.

And sure enough, the postman was eagerly running towards him.

"Greetings, Mr. Link!" he exclaimed excitedly when he stopped in front of Link, everyone around him now giving the ordeal odd looks.

"I have come to deliver a letter. Two, in fact," he said as he offered two letters to Link, singing an odd jingle as he did so.

Link took the letters in response, prompting him to continue,

"Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!"

"Is that what Hylians look like nowadays?" Dalia said as they watched the postman run off.

"No, that's just the postman," Zelda said as her glanced shifted to Link, who had just switched to reading the second letter.

The Sheikah siblings returned to their bickering and the Gerudo started to talk amongst themselves, Zelda still focused on Link, intrigued by the smile he exuded in response to the second letter.

He noticed her expectant look when he put the letters down.

"What?" he asked as he started to fold the letters.

"Well…?" she prompted.

"Okay, if you have to know, one of them is from Colin, to check up on me, and the other is an advertisement from Barnes Bombs announcing his brand new, trademark powder keg. Would you like to read it?"

"No, that's okay," Zelda replied, copying his sardonic tone before she turned quickly back to the fire, Link's own gaze moving downwards.

"They're starting to sound like an old married couple," one of the Gerudo whispered to Dalia.

"Or a couple of toddlers," Dalia whispered back, to which the tall Gerudo guard nodded.

"We've mutually decided that I'm taking first watch," Hawa said as she stepped towards the campfire, Kema rolling his eyes, "and Kema will take the second."

"Don't worry, Mr. Link," Kema added, his mocking tone not lost on the knight.

It changed quickly, however, becoming more sincere when he said,

"Your Princess will be well protected, I promise."

Link didn't expect Kema to notice his hesitation, looking up to meet the Sheikah's gaze at the assurance.

Without a word, Link nodded to Kema, the Sheikah seeing something in his beastly blue eyes that he didn't expect.

It was fleeting, going away as soon as Link turned away, and perhaps it had been born out of necessity.

But Kema could not deny that he saw trust in his eyes.

* * *

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she shook his shoulders the next morning, "Wake up!"

Link bolted awake from his slumber, hastily grabbing his weapons when he saw two Bokoblins in front of him.

They had been attacked by a whole group of them, and the others were already locked in combat with the monsters.

Link readied his stance as the Bokoblins came closer.

"Princess!" he exclaimed with a gesture of his head.

"Got it!" she yelled in understanding before retreating into the bushes and notching an arrow.

She watched down the tip of the glowing arrow as he easily struck down the first Bokoblin, holding back the second by bashing it with his shield.

He quickly stabbed the second, red smoke pluming from both of them.

In a split second as he withdrew his sword, Zelda saw a third Bokoblin advancing behind Link, releasing an arrow without hesitation.

The arrow whizzed right past Link's ear as he turned around, sinking itself into the head of the last Bokoblin.

His glance followed where the arrow came from and landed on Zelda. They exchanged a smile as the Bokoblin exploded into red smoke behind Link, the rest of the travelers sheathing their weapons.

But, it wasn't long before they were instead surrounded by six knights of Hyrule, the Gerudo and Sheikah lifting their arms in surrender.

Before Link could even process what had happened, Commander Arrghus had pinned him against a nearby tree, his burly arm nearly choking him. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in their direction as she emerged from the bushes, the knights hastily dropping their weapons and kneeling when they saw her.

"Where have you been?!" the commander yelled to a confounded Link, "You were due back a week ago! What have you done with the Princess?!"

"Commander!" the Princess yelled in a severe tone, making Link's eyes widen and the commander freeze as he loosened his grip on the knight.

He slowly turned around before kneeling in front of the angry Princess, his head bowed in submission.

"Yes, Your Highness," he said.

"I would prefer it if you didn't incapacitate my knight attendant."

"I apologize, Your Highness."

"These are GUESTS to Hyrule Castle," she said, continuing her harsh tone, "I would like for you to get them there SAFELY and for them to be shown the UTMOST hospitality. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the commander said before standing back up.

Walking back towards the knights, Arrghus regained his commanding tone as he yelled,

"All right soldiers, back to the castle. You heard the Princess, they are to be escorted. Grab your horses!"

Zelda took a deep breath as Link walked over to a gathering of horse grass, blowing into its' tapered end for it to produce three calming and resounding notes.

After his second breath into the grass, Zelda watched Epona come running to Link, and gave a small smile as she watched him feed his horse an apple and whisper to it words of greeting and reassurance.

Link mounted his horse before looking back at the Princess expectantly, offering his hand.

She took a couple steps forward before taking it in silence, Link helping her up until she sat comfortably behind him on the horse.

"Hut," Link said as he prompted his horse to a slow gallop, eventually quickening as they rode towards Hyrule Castle, the rest riding on horses behind them.

The Princess slowly placed her hands on Link's shoulders, an act to show her support of him, as well as consoling herself.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" she asked rhetorically.

"No…no it isn't," Link said with the same sad tone.

"I thought going to Gerudo Desert was going to be hard, but…I fear the hardest is yet to come…"

Link didn't respond. They both took a pause, considering how futile their hope was.

The hope that what was about to happen was in any way predictable, that they could dare to expect anything but hatred.

"Do you trust them?" Link finally asked, "The Hylians? To have changed after all these years? To do the right thing?"

Zelda let out a sigh before saying,

"Honestly, Link…I only trust one person right now, the only person I can afford to trust…"

Link nodded in understanding.

"Yourself," he said.

"No, Link…I meant you…"

Link's eyes blinked in surprise, both due to the words she just said and the feeling of her arms sliding around his waist.

"I can't even trust myself to do the right thing," Link heard her say.

"I trust you," Link said in reply.

Zelda smiled before saying,

"Thank you," as she tightened her arms, now practically hugging him.

When the castle started to loom in front of them, the gates of Castle Town approaching closer and closer, the Princess released her hold on Link and situated herself to ride side-saddle.

Link had a pretty good idea why.

Only one of Zelda's hands were loosely placed on his shoulder as they entered the town, Hylian onlookers ogling at the sight of the Princess before their expressions turned to an apparent confusion when they saw who rode behind them.

Zelda's hand clenched Link's shoulder when she saw the change, Link worried as well.

It seemed the controversy of his knighting had been readily set aside, their critical eyes now fixed on the foreign travelers behind them.


	24. A Tense Reception

**Author's Note: If you are just here for the new chapter, go ahead and skip this, I just have a few things to say.**

**A year ago tomorrow, I posted my first story.**

**It's hard to believe that all this started because I saw a piece of fan art online and thought to myself, 'well, how would that happen' and 'I might as well write that down'.**

**Of course I've relied on my own imagination for the stories I've written afterwards, but that singular moment sparked it all, sparked an ability inside me that I had doubted in the past.**

**From there, more and more ideas came to my imagination of what to write and now, after a whole year of this nonsense, I meet this anniversary with surprise.**

**Not only am I surprised that a whole year has passed, but also that every story has gotten bigger and better in comparison to the one preceding it. I've gone from being astounded at writing 7,000 whole words in one document for 'Open Your Eyes' to trying to push the word count past the 70,000 mark for 'Ten Thousand Years Ago' and I honestly did not know I was capable.**

**I am an amateur. I never expected myself to have the patience or the passion to write so many stories and even then, I feel like I'm out of my depth half the time. It is so often that I read over what I have written and am genuinely surprised that such a semblance of language came from my mind, that my anxiety and impatience could be set aside to write a collected narrative of any sort.**

**They say that pride is a selfish and vain emotion, but at the same time, there must be a point where it is acceptable, where you owe it to yourself to acknowledge something as a success, especially when we live in a world where it is so easy to fail.**

**It took me too long to learn that lesson.**

**But, most of all, past my own truths, this is a very long-winded way to say thank you.**

**I never expected to impact others through my writing, to make people feel joy, and to make people cry. In such an apathetic world of complacency, of a blind acceptance of corruption, where it is so much easier to give up and to give in, it means so much to me that in some minuscule way I am not only instilling emotion, but instilling a sense of hope. My stories are not real, they obviously did not actually happen, but the emotions are. Love, hope, perseverance, life, even failure, immorality, sadness, anger, fear, death, they all make us feel something, make us think instead of just accept. These things change and move us the way the world needs to be changed and moved and the very fact that I have been able to relay those things to you with my words amazes me.**

**This is getting oddly motivational but really my point is to thank you for reading. It has been such an honor to tell stories that people love as much as I do, so thank you for your positivity, your patience, your support, and yes, for your criticism.**

**I assure you that this is not a final goodbye, but a massive thank you. Even if you clicked on this story just now or if you've been along for a couple of them, this has all become bigger than I expected.**

**I know that I'm not the most popular on this site and that years from now I might look back on all this and question what I was thinking. But all this has been so worthwhile, to immerse myself in the franchises I love and to actually write something people want to read, it blows my mind every day.**

**So thank you, thank you so much for a great year.**

**Until the next A/N,**

**~fatefulfaerie**

* * *

When they entered the main hall, they saw Auru, Ashei, and Shad waiting anxiously, their eyes widening when the Gerudo and Sheikah came into view.

The room was silent as the knights departed, Commander Arrghus staying to the side with crossed arms, staring intently at Link and Zelda instead of the newcomers.

The tension in the air was almost palpable.

Auru was frozen in his tracks. He looked like a statue with its' mouth open. If they didn't know any better, they would have said that he always stood there.

He'd spent over a decade of his life in the desert, and had, up to this very moment, insisted that the Gerudo race was long gone. A notion assumed by many, if not all Hylians.

"P-Princess…" Ashei stammered, not knowing what else to say as Shad took a couple steps forward.

He, of course, looked as if Link and Zelda had brought him the greatest gift he could imagine. Like a child on his birthday, he eagerly ran forward, shaking hands with all five individuals and offering them kind words of greeting.

Dalia smiled at his hospitality, a stark contrast next to the other Gerudo's stoic expressions and the Sheikah's suspicious looks.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow at our meeting," the Princess said, "until then our only task…"

She looked at the Gerudo and Sheikah with a smile.

"Is to be as hospitable as possible."

Shad looked back at Zelda expectantly, as if he didn't know what he did to deserve the opportunity to meet these people.

"Shad, if you would be so kind, would you mind showing our guests to quarters?" the Princess asked.

Shad's smile grew even bigger as he led them out of the large chamber, Link feeling bad for the five individuals that had just been subjected to Shad's ramblings.

Zelda exhaled before continuing,

"Ashei, go with them. Make sure he's not too intrusive."

"Yes, Your Highness," Ashei said as she gave a small bow before exiting as well.

"Auru?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he said.

"Contact the Zoras and the Gorons. Tell them we need representatives here as soon as possible. Hopefully they can arrive in a timely manner."

Auru nodded and left out a different door.

"Commander," she said as she turned around to face him, Link following suit, "I imagine you would like an audience with me. I will meet you in the throne room."

"Very well," he said as he gave Link a fleeting look of disapproval.

After watching him leave, Zelda started in the direction of her chambers, Link catching up to walk beside her.

"You okay?" Link asked as they walked a long hallway.

"Yes, I…I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Link nodded as he spoke,

"Yeah, it's not the—"

"Link!" they heard behind them.

To both of their surprise, they turned around to see Rusl walking towards them.

"I'm glad I caught you!" He said when he stopped in front of them, "They said you were out."

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Rusl said with a small bow.

"Always a pleasure, Rusl," Zelda replied as they watched Rusl pull out a small parcel.

"The postman said he doesn't deliver packages so Colin wanted me to deliver it in person," he said as he offered it to Link.

"Oh…thanks," Link said as he took it, Zelda looking at the exchange suspiciously. Link looked as if he were trying to hide some great secret.

"Eighteen, right?" Rusl asked with a proud look on his face.

"R-right," Link stammered, red in the face after hearing Zelda's slow, excited inhale in response to deducing the true reason for the parcel.

"Hard to see you growing up so fast," Rusl said as he placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "so much has changed in just one year. We're all so proud of how far you've come."

"Thanks," Link said with a small smile, anticipating what would happen when Rusl left.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. I'll be sure to see you next time I visit."

Link nodded in reply.

As soon as Rusl left, Link quickly and nonchalantly resumed his walk to the Princess' chambers.

"No, don't you dare start walking away in silence," Zelda said as she caught up to him, "we went almost the whole day and you didn't mention that it was your birthday! Were you going to tell me?"

"Maybe I forgot," Link replied, feigning innocence.

"Oh, please. I could have given you the day off…or something."

"Why would I want a day off?" Link asked.

"I don't know, spend a day not strapped to a sword, doing…other things."

"What fun would that be?"

"You could have slept in," Zelda argued.

"I distinctly remember being woken up surrounded by Bokoblins. There was no sleeping in."

"Okay, fine then, tomorrow, you can sleep in as much as you like. We'll start the meeting when you wake up."

"Are you sure about this?" Link asked.

"Of course, Happy Birthday, Link," Zelda said with a smile.


	25. Apology

The Princess grabbed the pair of white gloves off her vanity, pulling the first all the way up her arm before the wound on her other arm caught her eye.

She brought it to her eye-line, grasping her forearm as she gently ran her thumb along the stitches, each notch like a step on a stairwell.

Zelda had never really looked at them before, trusting Link with her care, with closing the wound, with periodically checking up on it when she forgot about it completely. The Princess had never noticed how they were so meticulously neat, apparent that great care was put into them.

Eventually, of course, she would have to go to the infirmary and have them removed, but she smiled at the reminder that they were done by Link's patient and careful hand.

_'She said your knight could come too, if he wanted. Thought he might like a night away from the sword. Probably hasn't had one of those in a while, being under your command and all. It'd be nice for him to do what he wants, right?'_

Essa's voice echoed so clearly in her mind as her smile faded, her sliding the second glove over the stitching.

Really, it was his job to take care of her, to make sure she was safe, to put aside everything for her. It really was pathetic that she often turned that truth into some fantasy.

It seemed like everyone else was obligated to her authority, so what, she wondered, makes him any different?

Nothing.

Only in her deepest fantasies was it anything, but reality was before her as her hand found the doorknob.

And she felt terribly guilty about all of it.

She opened her door to see Link's expression perk up at the sight of her, a light flickering in his blue eyes.

The Princess closed the door behind her, changed back into her royal garb, away from the antics of traveling the land of Hyrule with her appointed knight.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else that I can do for you?" Zelda asked Link, "I could give you the rest of your birthday off, at least."

"It's really okay," Link assured as they started to head to the throne room.

"Wouldn't you rather have just a little bit of free time? I…I just don't understand…"

"You don't understand what?"

"You must hate having to be under someone's command, never able to do what you want, think for yourself, feel for yourself…I can't help feeling guilty for what you've had to sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Link asked incredulously as he stopped and faced her.

"Princess," he continued after she did the same, "I love my life here, I love protecting Hyrule, protecting you. I honestly feel so lucky that I get to spend my birthday in your company, that I get to spend most days in your company. You remember that I chose this job. I wouldn't have taken it if I…if I didn't genuinely care about you. You haven't made me do anything…ever…"

"Link…what you've suffered…you have to realize that it's all because of me, and I have to apologize for that…properly…not an emotional, crying mess."

She locked her blue eyes into his and said,

"I'm sorry."

"No, Princess," he said as he shook his head, "I can't accept that. Everything that has happened to me and everything that I've done…it's led me here and I'm so thankful."

"But…" she started, hesitant to continue.

"You are right," Link said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I have suffered, both of us have. But, in my mind…it's worth it."

Zelda shrugged his hand off her shoulder as she kept walking, Link quickly catching up to follow by her side.

"You said you trusted me," Link said, prompting Zelda to slow her pacing as they entered the throne room, "I would never lie to you. Please, just…know that you don't have to feel sorry. I'm in this with you, no matter what."

Link stopped, watching with concern as Zelda approached her throne.

"Thank you, Regent Vitreous," she said to the man who stepped off and bowed, "I trust there was no trouble?"

"None, Your Highness, all is well," he said before exiting the throne room.

She placed her hand on one of the arms of the large chair, her back still turned to Link.

"There's nothing else I would be happier doing," Link added.

"Really?" Zelda asked, her head turning to her shoulder.

"Really," said Link in reply, his sincerity prompting Zelda to turn around.

Before Link could even think of responding to the tear on her cheek, she had run up and embraced him.

"Thank you," she said as they clutched each other.

"You're welcome," Link replied.

As Princess Zelda released from the hug, she saw again in front of her the King from her dreams. She was enamored by seeing Link in such a way, yet smiled when she blinked her eyes and saw him normally instead in his raggedy green tunic, his face bruised and scratched up.

She sat down at her throne as Link moved to stand beside her, assuming a statuesque stance.

"It's nice," she said as they looked out at view, "not being here alone."

* * *

"S-so there's nothing he's done wrong," the commander stated in disbelief as he stood in front of the Princess at her throne. Link had been dismissed on the account that he was the main subject of their conversation.

"No," Zelda replied as she tugged on her glove behind her back, as if it would somehow fall down to her wrist completely and expose the wound on her forearm.

That mishap was her own fault anyway, but she knew Arrghus would find some way to blame Link.

That wound, after all, was one of the many things about the journey to the desert that would be best kept to herself.

"W-well, what about his attire?" he said, grasping at straws.

"I kind of like him in the green," the Princess said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" the commander said with a tone of surprise.

"I…I mean, I've gotten used to him in the green."

"Hmm," he hummed unamused with crossed arms, "nonetheless, whether he is some sort of chosen hero or not, he is part of the royal guard. He should look like one. There are so many cuts and burns on that old tunic of his."

Zelda nodded in understanding, her expression saddened by the reminder that Link had been through so much, more than she could fathom.

"Very well," the Princess stated as started a walk to go summon Link.

"Princess," Arrghus said, "one more thing…"

"Yes," Zelda prompted as she slowly sat back down.

"Those people you brought with you," Arrghus continued hesitantly as Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, her hand clenching the arm of her chair "the town is in a frenzy with gossip and I have to admit I have my own reservations about their presence here myself. You should have consulted me first. This sort of tension can cause dissent as well distrust in your leadership. Allying yourself with such suspicious characters may not be the best way to begin your reign. Your father wouldn't approve of such controversy and tension among his people."

Zelda took a deep breath.

Just last week, she might have said the same thing, and she couldn't deny that even now the same hesitation still rested within her.

But things had changed. Ignorance eluded her in a way that it never had to a member of the Royal Family, at least for a long while.

She at least knew, guided by a courageous and friendly hand, that the words of the past cursing the desert-dwellers in the name of justice, and even the words of her own that she had been taught, were wrong.

She had seen firsthand that they wrong, manufactured by fear, by some foolish necessity to build and construct a scapegoat.

Wisdom, it seemed, was ever-strong in the royalty of the present-day.

"Then as their Princess," Zelda said, her voice more regal and more severe than ever before, "I will be glad to alleviate that tension when I remind them that I am the Princess of a Hyrule that reaches as far across the desert as deep into the woods, as down-reaching in the buried sands as the skies lift up to the heavens. As high as the tallest mountain, as low as the forgotten valleys, as wide as waters flow, I will protect every individual with equal regard and so help me goddesses if I let such a superficiality as race dictate my decisions, I have no business calling myself a leader!"

Arrghus blinked his eyes in surprise, rendered speechless by her authority.

She had stood up, raised her voice, loud enough that the smile on Link's face as he stood outside the throne room in wait was surely due to hearing it.

"I'm sorry," the commander finally said submissively, "I misspoke, Your Highness. Of course I will trust your judgement on this matter."

The Princess sighed, shaking her head.

"There is no need for apologies, Commander Arrghus. Your opinion matters greatly, I just hope my efforts will change it."

"As wise as your mother and as strong as your father," Arrghus replied, "I do not doubt that you will."


	26. Delegation

Zelda restrained a giggle when she saw him walking towards her in the royal guard uniform.

She would have remarked at how good he looked in the attire, the white covering accenting his blue eyes perfectly, the black fabric underneath doing his fit physique quite a favor, the white gloves and high boots making him look more distinguished. He even looked taller. In fact, the royal outfit fit Link so well that she would have insisted he was a royal if she didn't know any better.

Yet, as he approached her, he was fidgeting with it all, the white cap held in his hand as he did. An obvious discomfort was written all over his face when he looked up and said,

"This has to be some sort of joke, it has practically no mobility and it's so…fancy and intricate. Did you do this?"

"Commander Arrghus suggested it," Zelda stated, "of course after he was all disappointed that I didn't have anything worth a reprimand to report."

"Oh…now it makes sense," Link said before holding up the hat, "this is what I get for him not liking me. Do I have to wear the hat?"

Zelda smiled as she gently slid the hat out of Link's lowering hands.

His eyes looked up as she secured the hat to the top of his head, Zelda not able to help a small smile as she took a couple steps closer.

"I don't think it will be long before he sees your value," she said before removing her hands and stepping back only slightly, "there, how does that feel?"

"Still a bit weird," Link said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I say you look good," the Princess said before opening the door near them.

"I guess it's not that bad," the knight replied as he followed her into the room.

* * *

It was a different room from where they had previously met with Auru, Shad, and Ashei, taking on a larger, more rectangular shape that matched the long table at its' center.

Sitting at the table seemed to be a representation of all of Hyrule, the multiple chairs filled with three Hylians, two Zoras, one Goron, three Gerudo, and two Sheikah.

They bustled amongst each other, some in deep conversation, some in heated arguments, some laughing and telling jokes, obviously not noticing the entrance of the Princess and her knight.

Zelda hoped greatly that the division suffered between the races of Hyrule could be mended, that there only existed superficial judgements and tensions that would melt away.

Perhaps this very moment would mark the last time that the races of Hyrule kept to themselves, Zelda observing hesitantly how they grouped themselves according to their complexion, to the colors on their skin, to the uniqueness of their culture.

Even if it was a subconscious event, it was quite representative of Hyrule, and she did not like it in the slightest.

The rift caused long ago by the Hylians' fear and even the rift that recently isolated the Gorons, Zoras, and Hylians into protecting only their own, she hoped greatly that unity laid beneath the surface.

Division, after all, seemed to be Hyrule's greatest weakness.

From just a glance, it seemed orderly and organized. A logical mind appeased and even, at times, an illogical one as well.

Yet society isn't meant to fit into some mold, not some repeated pattern from the past and not even some sketch of the future.

The Princess was starting to defy and to doubt those expectations, knowing well now that beneath the surface lied things far richer.

She wasn't looking just at Zoras and Gorons, at Sheikah and Gerudo, she was looking at hearts and souls, at minds and bodies.

She was looking at lives.

She was looking at Hyruleans.

Link took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he whispered,

"You can do this," before releasing her hand.

"I can do this," Zelda repeated, as an assurance to herself.

She stepped forward, a silence suddenly overcoming the room as everyone stood up respectfully, with watchful eyes on the Princess.

Zelda sat down at the head of the long table as Link moved to stand statue-like at her side, slightly behind her chair.

The rest of them sat back down in silence, their focus only on the Princess.

Link scanned the guests as they did, looking for familiar faces as he started at the right side of the table.

Dalia, the two Gerudo soldiers, and the Sheikah, Kema Zoos and Hawa Koth, he of course recognized, noting their shared anxious expressions.

Next were the two Zoras, one he didn't recognize at all and one he felt he should, eventually surprised to see how much the young Prince Ralis had grown. He was almost the height of the full-grown Zora next to him.

One Goron sat at the far edge of the table, shifting in the seat uncomfortably, his burly body obviously unaccustomed to seats designed for Hylians. Link moved on when he recognized him as Gor Coron.

Yet, the rest at the table were unmistakably Auru, Ashei, and Shad.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet on such short notice," Zelda said once they had all sat down, "I assure you that the subject of this meeting is of utmost importance."

Link's gaze once again found Prince Ralis, now surely King of his people after the unfortunate death of his mother. He had always felt sorry for the child, losing his mother and having to take up leading the Zora kingdom in the wake of such a threat, fearing so much that such an attack may happen again.

Link looked upon him with sadness, yet quickly ripped away his glance when Ralis' head started to turn towards him.

He instead looked straight ahead of him, his eyesight losing its' purpose as his ears focused instead on Zelda's words beside him.

"Zant," she stated simply, ensuing a rush of fear and incoherent whisperings from those who sat at the table, "has, as I'm sure that I do not need to remind any of you, left a trail of destruction and chaos in our beautiful land. He was enabled by an ancient relic, the origins of which lay in the very land he meant to destroy, his actions reminiscent of a man named Ganondorf, who sought revenge in a similar way in an age long past and attempted it again when given the opportunity by Zant just a few months ago."

"I am, of course, referring to the Triforce of Power."

"The legend is well-known. Three holders of divine powers granted by the goddesses. Immense courage thrusted upon the reincarnated chosen hero of the Goddess Hylia, unparalleled wisdom passed along the royal bloodline, and unquantifiable power given to the one who desires it the most. These were all said to be held by one person, yet over time both death and lineage have separated them into three. Two are accounted for at the present moment. Unfortunately, it is the Triforce of Power that is not."

"After eras of being connected with such evil, I fear the absence of it now is quite worrisome. As I said before, only once has the Triforce of Power been held by a worthy individual, accounted in history as the Hero of the Skies. What worries me is the linkage that the Triforce of Power has had with evil forces since then. A nearly insurmountable threat has been held against Hyrule in the form of a wizard named Vaati, a male Gerudo named Ganondorf, and the false Usurper King Zant."

"Pattern suggests that the Triforce of Power will seek out another with such evil intentions in the future, as I fear it will always be destined to. And there is no doubt that the kingdom and its' surrounding lands will be threatened once again."

"But is it really likely it will be a threat again so soon?" asked Gor Coron, "if it's in the distant future, then why worry ourselves about it now?"

"Because it is those dangerous questions that led to our own recent unpreparedness," the Princess replied, "Many lives and much suffering could have been spared if we were able to match that threat when it came. It is my hope that by working to protect ourselves, we may be better prepared the next time it comes."

"With all due respect, Your Highness," said King Ralis, "matching such a threat is quite a large undertaking."

"Which is why I've asked you all here today," the Princess said, "I believe I have found a solution to this problem, and I am glad that it has involved us with the Gerudo and Sheikah races, who deserve to be a part of Hyrule as much as I do."

Zelda nodded at Kema, smiling when she heard no objections to her previous statement.

The delegation watched the Sheikah pull out an odd-looking tablet, the face-up screen of which showing three-dimensional blueprints of the four divine beasts.

Everyone but Zelda and Link leaned forward out of intrigue, Shad's chair almost falling as he stood up quickly.

"The Sheikah race have been developing these for centuries," said Kema, "we call them divine beasts."

"Incredible," Shad whispered in his amazement.

"So, these would be used to protect Hyrule," Auru ascertained.

"You're expecting a lot of trust from us for Central Hyrule to have these beasts in their arsenal," added Gor Coron.

"Actually," the Princess interjected, prompting them to look at her, "it would be the other way around."

"Are you saying…?" started Hawa.

"I feel it's best for the divine beasts to be stationed at the four corners of Hyrule, ready and waiting to strike at the right moment," said Zelda.

"P-pointed at the castle…" Ashei whispered as she ascertained her meaning.

The Princess nodded and continued,

"There will be no greater representation of Hyrule's unity than such a trust being placed in all of you and in each other."

Everyone had now sat back in the chairs and were staring at the Princess attentively, even Link had looked down at her, as he had started to follow the conversation.

"Gerudo Desert, Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, Snowpeak Range, the four corners of Hyrule. These divine beasts were built with unity in mind and I believe that those four corners are where they truly belong."

"So each province will get one of these…things?" asked King Ralis.

"Yes," the Princess replied, "that is correct."

"Well, I don't know about everyone else," said Gor Coron, "but I'll feel a lot better about our chances with these things on our side."

"Will we be able to get them out of the desert?" Dalia asked Kema.

"I think so," Kema replied, "and you only need one person to pilot them."

He looked at Zelda as he continued,

"I recommend that it be the same person that it will be when they are settled into their respective area, controlling them takes some getting used to."

"I see," Zelda said before looking out at the group again, "each province will therefore have one individual who elects to control their respective divine beasts. It is a responsibility that will not be without danger."

"It would be quite the honor, though," Shad said, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Can you tell us any more about them?" Shad asked Kema.

"Uhh…yeah…highly advanced Sheikah technology developed from ancient time-shift stones and ore deposits deep in Gerudo caves. Complex structures and functionalities that have been adapted to neural pattern controls, a development I personally had a large role in. The four of them are animals representative of what the original creator thought were the best traits of the land of Hyrule."

"An eagle, for Hyrule's beauty," Hawa added, "a salamander, for Hyrule's resilience, an elephant, for Hyrule's sanctity, and a camel, for Hyrule's longevity…seems quite obvious which one would go where in the long run."

"What about Snowpeak?" asked Ashei, "I've been the only Hyrulean inhabitant for years. It wouldn't be fair for the honor to default to me when others are more qualified."

"The representative from the Snowpeak region would have to be very familiar with the terrain in order to fly and land the eagle," the Princess replied, "I can think of no one else better qualified to do so."

"Thank you," Ashei said as she nodded, "it's such an honor."

"And you wouldn't be the only one who would be learning something new, the other representatives will also be equally out of their depth," added Kema.

"How reassuring…" Hawa mumbled under her breath.

"Gor Coron?" Zelda prompted.

"Think I'm a bit too old for this sort of thing, but I'm sure there are plenty of spry, young Gorons who are up to the challenge."

Zelda nodded.

"King Ralis?"

"I believe I'd be better suited overseeing the domain," the young Zora king said before the tall, blue Zora next to him remarked,

"I can take the honor in your place, if you'd like. Seems an interesting challenge."

"Very well, and finally, what about you three?"

"It should be Kema or Hawa," Dalia said, "they know so much about them."

"You've always admired the camel, Dalia," Hawa argued, "plus we'll be busy teaching you how to do it…I know you've always wanted to try it out for yourself."

Dalia smiled and said assuredly,

"I'll do it."

"Then it's settled," the Princess stated, "four individuals of Hyrule, champions, if you will, of this union against evil will pilot the four Divine Beasts. They will travel to Gerudo Desert to acquaint themselves with the technology and, along with the assistance of the Sheikah, move the Divine Beast to their respective locations. The leaders of each tribe will, of course, alert their people concerning the arrival of the Divine Beasts, as…I will do the same."

* * *

The delegation entered into pleasant conversations as the meeting dispersed, excited at the new ideas of unity, at the foreign technology, at the sight of the faces of Sheikah and Gerudo that they'd only heard of in tales and legends.

However, in the midst of the jubilee, hung back the Princess and her knight attendant.

They both found the ordeal foreign and perhaps unprecedented, to celebrate at such an early point, their success such a distant goal. They couldn't help but be apprehensive after what they had been through.

"They're right," Zelda said, seemingly to no one.

But Link knew she meant for only him to hear it.

"It's dangerous," she continued, "what if it's as dangerous as doing nothing? What if more lives are lost?"

"You know we have to try," Link said in reply, "more lives may be lost if we don't."

Zelda nodded and stood up from her chair.

Link followed behind her as she approached the young Zora King, who had just ended a conversation with Hawa Koth.

"Your Highness," Ralis said as he bowed to the Princess.

"And Link," he said as his head tilted back up and saw Link just beside her.

"King Ralis," Zelda started, "I know the kingdom of Hyrule has already offered its' condolences on behalf of your mother, but allow me to personally convey how sorry we are for her loss. She was a graceful leader and bore a capable son to rule her domain. It is unfortunate her time in Hyrule was cut short so violently and so abruptly."

Link's eyes widened as a glimmer caught the corner of his eyes, Ralis' hands shining with a glowing blue light.

"Thank you for the kind words," Ralis said in reply, "she always remarked at your kindness."

Zelda had spotted the spectacle as well, sharing a look of surprise and disbelief with Link before they looked at Ralis again.

"What was that with your hands?" the Princess asked.

"I don't know, actually," Ralis said as he looked at his hands, the magic fading, "it happens sometimes when I think about mother."

"It looks like magic," Zelda said, "but I haven't seen anything like it. Has there ever been a Zora with this ability before?"

"I don't think so," replied the Zora, "the most miraculous thing we do is swim up waterfalls, but no magic. Besides, it doesn't seem to do anything."

Zelda looked at his hands suspiciously before saying,

"Well, keep an eye on it. You never know when it may prove useful in the future."

"Your Highness," Kema entreated as he approached the Princess, "there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Excuse me," Zelda said before entering a conversation with Kema, Link only pulling the words 'guardians' and 'protection' from it.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Ralis asked Link.

"What do you mean?" Link inquired as he looked at the young King.

"She has suffered so much, yet her concern is only for preventing the suffering of others, it's quite admirable. I can only hope to be as selfless a ruler as she is."

"Me too," Link replied, making Ralis' eyes narrow in confusion.

"Such selflessness should be a goal for all," Link continued, not seeming to notice the look on Ralis' face.

"Oh, you just meant that you aim to be as selfless as her," the Zora King said as his confusion calmed.

"Yeah…" Link said, "What else would I mean?"

"Never-mind," the Zora stated, "I must be tired."

"That's okay," Link replied, "a lot has been going on."

"Link," he heard behind him, prompting him to turn around and see Zelda and Kema closer to the exit.

"Good to see you," Link said as he started to back away.

"Good to see you, too," Ralis said before Link nodded and approached Zelda, leaving to protect her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey look, it's a long chapter.**

**For the Royal Guard outfit imagine the Breath of the Wild version but white covering black instead of blue covering red. It matches Zelda's dress in TP like the BOTW gear matched Zelda's royal dress in BOTW, if that makes sense.**


	27. The Prophetess

**Author's Note: This might be my favorite chapter of all this. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Your Highness!" a voice exclaimed as a man entered the throne room, Link standing just next to the Princess.

Before them was a young man, panting as he scrambled to kneel before the Princess, his bowed head muffling his words.

"The Prophetess requests an audience with you."

The Princess' eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

"Very well, I will see her right away. Thank you, Mazura," she said with a nod.

She walked off purposefully as Link stood in front of the kneeling man, thinking about what the Princess said to Ilia last month, and about how he could never get used to someone kneeling like that in front of him.

It didn't seem right.

"Link?" The Princess ventured as she turned back around.

He was still staring, the man before him offering any sense of pride within himself to loyalty and to humility.

No, it was more than that, it was complete and utter submission.

"R-right," Link stammered as he ripped his glance away and followed the Princess.

Of course he was loyal to the Princess, to the Kingdom of Hyrule, but there was a way the man knelt that Link just couldn't shake.

Inequality.

And worst of all, fear.

They soon entered a small room, the contents of which stopping Link's thoughts entirely.

The walls, the tables, the bed, even the chairs were covered in papers. Varied sizes, some with just one word and some filled to the brim with all sorts of languages Link didn't recognize.

In the center of it all was a small Hylian woman, a short pencil tucked between her left ear and her frizzy grey hair. Her eyes were closed as she sat on a small wooden chair, old, wrinkled hands clasped into each other.

Link exhaled to question it all, his confusion apparent as he looked to Zelda.

Yet, the Princess didn't acknowledge it even if she did notice him. She was staring forward at the old woman, not confused, but concentrating.

"Jasminn," Zelda stated.

The old woman's eyes slowly opened.

To Link's surprise, they were an icy blue, almost white, with an odd sliver sheen. Her gaze was soft as well, as if she weren't really looking at anything.

She was blind.

"Princess Zelda," she said with a smile, "and…"

She raised her eyebrows out of intrigue as she quickly hopped off her chair, almost crawling as she approached Link.

"Uhhh…" Link let out with hesitation as she place her hands on his wrists, inspecting his face, Link leaning back in response.

"The Hero of Twilight," she said, the smallest hint of surprise in her voice.

"I…" Link stammered as she backed away.

"Princess," she said, ignoring Link's discomfort, "A prophecy is near. I thought perhaps your touch would wrest it from its' slumber."

"O-of course," Zelda said, her voice timid, almost scared.

Jasminn took her hand and closed her eyes, Link watching the interaction with the utmost bewilderment.

After a few moments of silence, Link trying not to move a muscle as he tried to figure out just what in Hyrule was happening, Jasminn opened one eye with a smirk.

"I wonder," she whispered.

Keeping one hand placed on Zelda's, she slowly took the other and placed it on Link's.

It was barely on there for a second before Jasminn staggered backwards, Link not even getting a chance to react as the old woman fumbled for the pencil at her ear, nearly throwing it the Princess.

Zelda quickly grabbed a piece of paper and cleared off the table in front of her, Link watching the whole ordeal with increasing confusion as Zelda suspended the pencil centimeters above the piece of paper. She was looking expectantly at Jasminn, so Link soon did the same.

Jasminn had braced herself between the chair and a nearby desk, clutching at their wooden planks with closed eyes and heavy breaths.

Suddenly, everything seemed to calm when she opened her eyes.

Golden, shimmering like the accents on Link's sheath, like the sun on a summer's day, like the gleam on a yellow rupee.

Yet soon, it wasn't her unique eye color that gripped Link's attention.

As the voice that escaped her lips sent a chill down Link's spine.

_"Restless in peace, weary of failure, obsessed with madness,_

_His impatience swells, driven by powers' charm,_

_A divine curse waits in the shadows, to be enjoined with his lingering malice,_

_A calamity to Hyrule's golden land, only bringing harm,_

_Two months will pass in peace before his inevitable scourge,_

_A threat that has never before faced the shining kingdom,_

_Wisdom will need courage,_

_Courage will need wisdom,_

_And all will need power"_

Suddenly her eyes turned red, a blood red, prompting Zelda to stand up quickly with surprise, the pencil clattering to the floor. The old woman looked as if she was horrified by what she saw. All went still and silent as Link and Zelda watched a slow tear roll down from the edge of her red, burning eye to the bottom of her cheek.

"Jasminn," Zelda said in a quiet panic as the old woman collapsed to the ground, Zelda running to her side.

Link would have been wrought with confusion if he weren't frightened considerably by the horrified expression that was now burned in his mind.

"Jasminn!" Zelda exclaimed desperately as the woman's eyes opened again, as white as they had been before, "What is it?! What did you see?!"

The woman reached up her hand and stroked Zelda's cheek with her fingers.

"Death," she said.

"Who? Who died?" Zelda asked with a fervor unbefitting a Princess.

Jasminn simply shook her head.

"I don't remember, Your Highness. It's gone…they…they always go away."

Zelda and Link watched the old woman stand up with a remarkable earnest and scuffle around her desk for a blank piece of paper.

'Death' was what she wrote as the two watched in horror, Zelda standing up slowly and backing away.

The woman took the piece of paper into her hand and sat back down in her chair, closing her eyes as before.

Yet this time, her fingers desperately ran across the small piece of paper, back and forth, as if she were afraid of losing it.

"Come on," Zelda said she grabbed the piece of paper on the desk she was writing on.

She approached Link and placed her hand on his shoulder, them facing opposite directions as they stood side-by-side. Link was utterly shocked, saddened by the state of the woman in front of him.

"There's nothing left for us here," Zelda said with her head downcast.

Link nodded as he followed her out of the small room.

They started a walk back to the throne room in silence before the Princess finally spoke,

"She was my tutor, before Auru stepped in, of course. She took care of me as a baby when mother was busy, raised me when the Queen died. She taught me how to walk, how to speak, how to be a Princess, how to be kind to my people, yet stern when I needed to be. She told me of the legends of the Goddess Hylia. She loved how obsessive I was about those stories. She cared for me a great deal and I saw her as my mother."

"What happened?" Link asked tentatively.

"Her mother was a seer, she was able to see things no one else could. The forgotten truth of the past, the hidden secrecies of the present, the deep mystery of the future, yet it drove her crazy. She couldn't handle it and, much to her daughter's dismay, she soon ended it all in a way no one should."

"Jasminn was afraid that she would inherit her mother's power since then, her fear growing stronger as I began to depend on her. Luckily, I had already reached the age of ten when she had her first vision. Red eyes, just like you saw, only remembering a few words afterwards. As her condition worsened, we let her be. I would visit her frequently over the years, but I eventually accepted that the woman I once knew was gone. Every once in a while, she would spout a prophecy or two, and I would always be there to write it down for her. I always hoped that one day she would make sense of it all, but…it is quite a daunting task to make sense of everything."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Link said.

Yet, Zelda uttered no reply.

"I do have one question," Link stated, "and you don't have to answer."

"Go on," she prompted.

"The vision she saw…have you ever seen her react to it like that?The panting…the crying…the horror in her face…"

Zelda paused and Link watched her sit at her throne.

"No," she finally said, "no, I haven't."

Both of them kept their silence, staring out at the blue skies beyond the throne room, the same word, playing over and over in their heads.

Death.

Death.

Death.

"W-we should try to sort out this prophecy," Zelda said, trying to break the cycle, trying to remind herself that they might have a fighting chance against the evil, that no one has died.

Yet.

Well, no one has died recently…

"We?" Link retorted as he looked at her.

"Who else do I have?" she asked with a smile.

"I—" he said before stopping himself and smiling back.

Her cheeks blushed pink at the sight of his smile, looking at the piece of paper before her to hide it.

"Restless in peace, weary o—"

She looked up at Link, still standing up straight as an arrow.

"Okay, you've been standing all day."

"Have not," Link argued.

"Just sit down," she said with a motion of her head.

"S-sit down," Link said incredulously, "in front of royalty?"

"Link, no one is around, and, well, the 'royalty' is perfectly fine with it."

Link slowly sat down in front of her, looking at her expectantly every time he did something the commander would have scolded him for.

Yet, she only smiled bigger when he laid down his sword, when he crossed his legs in front of him, when he slouched slightly, when he exhaled away his exhaustion.

"Better?" Zelda asked.

"I guess," Link said with a shrug.

To his surprise, the Princess stood up from her throne and sat across from him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Link asked as she swept her legs around to meet each other, resting the rest of her weight on her arm.

"Sitting," she said, as if it were obvious.

Not paying Link's surprise any attention, she continued,

"Restless in peace, weary of failure, obsessed with madness."

So, the two sat there, like old friends, chatting away, spinning theories, the occasional joke relieving the grim nature of the prophecy.

They were lucky no one had encountered such a display of friendship, of companionship, of equality in purpose, in existence, in regard.

Who knows what they would have thought…


	28. The Champions

**Author's Note: Switching gears a bit. You'll see how.**

* * *

"Well, this is fun," Ashei said as she sat at a small table, absent-mindedly running her fingers along its' surface, "a hike across the blazing, hot desert and now we get to stare at each other in silence."

"I didn't think it was too bad," said the Goron, Axyl, who had volunteered to pilot one of the divine beasts as a representative of the Gorons and was now fidgeting with his purple sash.

"The heat…I mean…" he said nervously when the rest of the champions eyed him.

Which is, of course, what they were beginning to be called.

Champions.

Of unity, as the Princess put it multiple times, which is why they were all given fabrics of a deep, royal purple.

Axyl, the Goron champion, had a sash tied diagonally around his large torso. The golden pattern at its' end had four specifically arranged triangles, to represent the Goron symbol.

Rivan, the Zora champion, wore his sash similarly, though it fit much more comfortably on his lean physique. The loose fabric that rested near his stomach had, at its' center, three golden circles that conjoined to form the Zoran symbol.

Dalia, the Gerudo champion, had replaced the white fabrics of her traditional Gerudo attire with the purple of her comrades, her skirt now outlined in gold and showcasing the two circles of the Gerudo symbol.

And Ashei, used to gear intended for cold weather, had insisted on keeping her armor. Yet, her dark red pants were now a deep purple, the golden patterns at the sides ones she chose herself. Mimicking the swirls seen among the rest of her armor, she claimed that swirls like that resembled the eyes of a yeti, and therefore kept wolves away.

The four of them had been instructed to wait in the small, stone room they found themselves in, Kema nervously ducking out the second they had arrived saying he needed to prepare the divine beasts, much like a child who had yet to clean his room.

"I guess we better get to know each other," said Rivan.

"Do we?" retorted Ashei, "I don't think so. Separate divine beasts, four corners of Hyrule. Sounds to me all we have to do is not shoot at each other."

"Champions of unity," said Axyl, "I think that means something…the way the Princess kept saying it…"

"Yes!" the Zora added excitedly, "We are meant to be examples of that, conquering the division that Hyrule has suffered and coming together as one. What better way to bring the races of Hyrule together than to start by striking up a conversation between its' representatives."

"All right, all right," Ashei said as she turned to face Rivan and Axyl, "stop before you get all sappy."

"And what about you, Dalia?" Rivan asked, sitting on a nearby bench, the four of them forming as coincidentally a perfect square as they were now destined to, "Do you agree?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug, her arms crossed as she casually leaned against a wall.

"You guess?" retorted Axyl.

"I've already got you three figured out on my own, but I'm all for some good conversation."

"Figured out," Ashei started as she narrowed her eyes skeptically, "I think Kema mentioned your little super-power, or whatever you want to call it."

"Ability…" Dalia muttered under her breath.

"Well, go on," Rivan said expectantly, "humor us."

"I…" Dalia hesitated, "I don't want to be rude…I try to avoid it if I can…even when I did it to the Princess and her knight, I was under orders from Lady Aveil."

"We won't take offense, we're just curious," reasoned Axyl, "plus…we are technically asking for it."

"All right," Dalia said as she came off the wall.

She looked directly at Axyl, seeming to peer into his very soul as he looked at her. His eye level was the same as hers, with her standing and him sitting on the ground.

"You volunteered for this because you are determined to prove yourself…to someone…or perhaps to yourself. You've lived in the shadow of someone else your whole life. A father…an older brother perhaps…you respect them, of course, but you can't help but resent them for being held in such high esteem."

"My older brother Darbus," the Goron mumbled, "he's the…patriarch…"

Dalia couldn't help a smirk as she turned to Rivan, who stood up when she approached. He puffed out his chest, half challenging her to convey the truth and half excited that she wasn't lying about her ability.

"Loyalty, simple enough, to the Zoras, to your King Ralis, to the Kingdom of Hyrule…you do what you can to express it, to show your support. You are eager and willing to do so…"

She paused for a second, her brow slightly furrowing.

"…be careful with that…steps into recklessness are dangerous…"

Rivan gave a nod, almost ashamed at how accurate she was as he sat back down on the bench submissively, Dalia moving toward Ashei.

"And I thought Link was difficult," Dalia said under her breath as she stood in front of the unamused Hylian.

Dalia bit the corner of her lip as she stared at Ashei, Rivan and Axyl anticipating her words earnestly.

Finally, Dalia exhaled, a small smirk curving her lips as if she deduced a puzzle.

"You're used to isolation. I take it whatever family bounded you to Snowpeak has been long gone. You have chosen to wallow in solitude to manage your grief…or perhaps to follow in the footsteps of a parental figure, to look for them in the earthly world that you know they've left. You've become as cold and distant as your mountain range, any warmth superficial, simply a show for others, to interact with…to interact with…"

"Go on," Ashei prompted, "say it."

"To interact with people unlike you…p-people who have…w-who are used to…" Dalia's voice started to stammer, her voice quieting.

"Companionship," Dalia whispered.

Ashei stared at Dalia blankly, the apathy in Ashei's eyes almost making Dalia tear up.

"Because that's how it's always been," Dalia finished.

Ashei gave a curt nod, as if she were greeting someone, as if she was Link replacing a gesture for a word, as if she were acknowledging something casually.

Dalia staggered back slowly.

"It's okay," Ashei said, "I'm used to—"

"Stand up!" Dalia shouted, interrupting her.

"Excuse me?" Ashei asked.

"STAND! UP!" Dalia repeated, almost a command as Ashei cautiously stood up.

Without a moments warning, Dalia walked right up and hugged her, Ashei's arms floating purposelessly in surprise.

"Tell me," Dalia said in a shaky voice, "when was the last time you were hugged?"

"I…I don't remember," Ashei said, prompting a shaky exhale out of Dalia.

The Goron and the Zora were now saddened as well, almost shocked by what Ashei said.

Ashei slowly moved her arms to Dalia's back, the whole situation still entirely foreign to her.

"Companionship," Dalia said, "this is what it feels like."

Dalia released from the hug and put a hand on Ashei's shoulder, making sure their eyes met.

"And EVERYONE needs it."

Ashei averted her glance, looking downward as Dalia removed her arm.

"Thank you," Ashei said, her voice with more breath, with more emotion than ever before.

"You're welcome," Dalia said with a smile before turning to head to back to the wall where she started.

"What about you?" Dalia heard Ashei ask behind her.

Ashei sat down as the three of them looked at Dalia, whose pacing had slowed at the question.

"Me…" Dalia said as she stopped, staring at the stone wall, "it…it doesn't work on me. I…I know who everyone else is, except…myself…"

She found herself embarrassed by this, feeling vulnerable in front of strangers she had only just met.

She didn't dare turn around, but they all had the same expression, sad that she offered them such invaluable words, such an insightful blessing of confirmed identity, when she was yet to find hers.

And they couldn't quite return the favor, either.

"We can help you," said Rivan, "all of us…we can get to know you as we go along…help you discover who you really are."

Axyl and Ashei nodded in agreement as Dalia turned around, her expression softening at their support.

"Thank you," said Dalia with a nod, "but I…I think it's something I need to figure out on my own."

"Suit yourself," Rivan said with a shrug.

Dalia sat closer to the group, making the square smaller as she sat on the ground.

"Did you say you did that to Link and Princess Zelda?" Ashei asked.

"Well, yeah…"

The three of them looked at her expectantly, excitedly even.

"You all want to know?" Dalia asked, surprised.

They all nodded.

"I'm pretty sure they would kill me if I told you."

Musings of 'We won't tell' followed, Dalia suddenly reminded of gossiping as a child, sitting around a circle and sharing the deepest secrets a seven-year-old could possibly have.

She was surprised she wasn't clutching a sand-seal pillow or snacking on hydro-melons as she inched forward.

"You promise, you'll keep this between the four of us?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, yes."

"Of course."

"Get on with it."

"Well," Dalia started, "I mean, there were other little things, but I think the Princess and her knight attendant are in—"

"You guys ready?" Kema said as he excitedly burst open the door, the hot sunlight letting itself in through a growing streak on the floor.

The four champions suddenly forgot all about their conversation as they eagerly stood up.

They were as excited to see the divine beasts as Kema was to finally show them off.


	29. A Plan For the Future

"Should we be scared?" Axyl asked as he tried to bow down to whisper in Dalia's ear.

"Maybe," she replied, "but excited, too."

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime," added Rivan as they approached the cavern.

Even Dalia's eyes were wide when they entered the massive, open space, four gargantuan mechanisms towering over them.

The four champions were speechless as they stared, gaping at what they saw. They were bigger, more magnificent than they could have ever imagined. Kema watched with a proud smile as their wide eyes reflected the blue lights of the divine beasts.

They hadn't even realized that they had stopped walking when Hawa ran over from a group of sheikah, stopping next to Kema.

"They haven't said a word," Kema said.

"It is a lot to take in," she added as they looked at the four of them.

"The trust the Princess is placing in us…" Ashei said, her voice near a whisper.

The three of them nodded in agreement all the same.

"How are we going to get them out?" Dalia asked, them all facing Kema with intrigue.

"The opening will only fit one at a time without certain risk," he said as he led them to a small room with a large map in the middle, the six of them moving to surround it, "so you'll be moving them out one at a time, which bodes well for trying out the controls for the first time. The next champion to go won't even enter their divine beast until the divine beast before them has made a significant way through the desert. Collisions or accidental fires will ruin a lot of hard work. Remember, these divine beasts are indeed formidable, yet they are not indestructible. You will need to treat them with care."

"Each of you will be accompanied by a sheikah guide," Hawa added, "Kema will go with Ashei, Misae Suma will go with Axyl, Kihiro Moh will go with Rivan, and I will go with Dalia. We were each deemed the most expert on the divine beast we will be assisting. Yet, it will still be only you who is piloting. We are only there to help, if needed."

Kema stepped towards the map, every one else doing the same.

"The Princess provided us with this map of Hyrule, the royal records being the most accurate estimation of landmarks."

"Kay Noh has marked these four points as appropriate pedestals for the beasts to rest," Kema continued as he pointed at four points on the map, "as well as being equidistant from the castle, and at the proper height. When properly aligned, the fired lasers should go into the sanctum of the castle, causing harm only to its' center. All that would need to be done is to target the divine beast to the Sanctum and wait for the signal that the threat has been brought there, and we're working on communication as best we can. We'll have it up and running in no time."

"In the mean time," said Hawa, "you will be acclimating the divine beast to your touch and, eventually, moving them into position. The eagle will fly south of the mountain range, perched at the southernmost mountain."

Ashei nodded and said,

"Corvash Peak. Mapped that one out myself,"

"The salamander will crawl, of course, to Death Mountain, sitting atop the volcano."

"Don't have any business calling myself a Goron if I don't know where that is," said Axyl as he scratched the back of his head.

"The elephant will walk, or swim when it needs to, to this precipice," Hawa continued, before looking at Rivan, "I trust you are familiar with it?"

"Just a bit over from Ruto Mountain, from the looks of it," Rivan said as he studied the map, "wait, did you say swim?"

"Don't worry, Kihiro will tell you all about it," Hawa said with a smirk.

Rivan's raised eyebrows showed that he was clearly impressed.

"And lastly," Kema said, "we'll be moving the camel to Spectacle Rock."

Dalia nodded, obviously familiar with the location.

"And…that's pretty much it," finished Kema, "I honestly wish you all the best of luck."

"Kema, what about…?" Hawa inquired at a softer volume.

"What?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, as to suggest, or rather, to remind.

"Oh, your little side project…"

"I think it's important," she argued.

"Whatever you want," he said as he raised his hands in submission.

He looked over the champions with the faintest sense of pride before his glance landed Ashei.

"Meet me near the eagle when you're ready," he said before leaving.

"What…?" Dalia asked.

"He doesn't really care about this but…" Hawa started, excitedly leaning in slightly further to the group, "I've always wanted to name them, you know, call them something other than 'the eagle' or 'the camel'. Something…that's really special…"

"Did you have something in mind?" asked Axyl.

"Actually, I was hoping that each of you would name them," Hawa replied, "I mean, I would like the first name to be 'Vah' across the board…it brings them together…but you four could come up with the second name. I know Hyruleans aren't quite used to two names strung together like that…but it's a big deal for us Sheikah. Of course you don't have to agree…"

"No," Dalia said, "they should have a name."

The others nodded in agreement, making Hawa smile.

"Hawa, remind me," Dalia started, "I'm forgetting what 'Vah' means in Sheikah."

"Legacy," Hawa replied.


	30. The Flying Eagle

"You're not ready," Kema said with a scoff as Ashei approached him, Kema leaning against a ladder.

"Did I say I was?"

Kema raised his eyebrows, impressed at the retort, before signaling his head up the ladder.

"Up you go," he said, prompting Ashei to start up the ladder, him following just behind her.

She emerged on top of the eagles' wings, a large terminal at the center of its' long wingspan.

Ashei looked back at Kema once he came up from the ladder, looking him up and down.

"That outfit won't do much for you once we get to higher altitudes," she said, "the cold air can be as deadly as any blade."

Kema reached into his pack before pulling out a vial of red-orange liquid.

"Made from Warm Darners. Don't worry, I've got an ample supply."

"Hm," she retorted before turning to look around again, "so where do we start?"

"First," Kema said as he unclipped an odd tablet from his belt, "you get this."

"And this is…" she said as she took it into her own hands, studying the patterns at its' sides.

She nearly jumped when a blue symbol suddenly shone bright from the previously black surface, prompting her to look up at Kema in confusion.

"That is a Sheikah Slate," Kema clarified, "before I developed and implemented the interface, it was what we used to control them. It can show the map of the divine beasts as well as its' control functions. It will also allow you to traverse the interior, its' runes a useful tool."

"What is this, some sort of magic?" she asked as she jumped once more at the tablet responding to her touch.

Kema smirked and said,

"Science."

Ashei found Kema's eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is crazy," she said with the slight shaking of her head.

"Yes, it is," Kema agreed.

Ashei looked back at the tablet, pressing buttons, exploring the seemingly endless images it could produce, before finding the three dimensional map of the eagle.

She stared at it for a long while, Kema unsure as to whether or not she would hesitate, whether she would back out.

"Let's do it," she said with a nod as she looked back up at Kema.

"Very well," he replied as he started a walk towards an opening in the eagles' torso.

Ashei followed, clipping the sheikah slate to the belt on her hip.

"That," he said with a signal of his head, "is the main terminal. It is where you will pilot the divine beast, but that will not be possible at the moment. As a security measure, these divine beasts were built much like the animals they are. They have to learn to trust you first, to know that they are in good hands, responsible and dependable hands. Can you imagine how destructive it would be if anyone could just walk in and control these things?"

"Devastating, I'm sure," Ashei replied.

"Very much so," Kema continued as they entered the interior of the Divine Beast, stopping at a platform that overlooked magnetic blocks, the wings to their sides showing similar intricacies.

"The eagle should trust you once you have familiarized yourself with its' controls and with the Sheikah Slate and, by doing so, it will become acclimated to your touch. There are five terminals dotted throughout the eagle, the navigation of which will certainly serve as both a training and a test of your familiarity with the technology."

Kema stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ashei asked in response.

"I am," Kema replied.

"By standing back?" she retorted.

"By giving information," clarified the Sheikah, "and as far as all this goes, no one ever learns anything by being told what to do."

Ashei glared at him distinctly before saying,

"I agree."

"Then, let's begin," Kema said with a small smirk before they made their way through the divine beast.

* * *

Ashei held out her hand hesitantly, her palm hovering inches above the control panel.

"Remember, it acts like an animal," said Kema, who stood next to her, "fear will be matched."

Ashei took a deep breath in and out, closing her eyes before placing her hand down and hearing a chime respond to her touch.

Kema's eyes lit up with enthusiasm at the spectacle. He had never before seen it react like that to just a touch.

But most of all, the interface he had worked so hard on implementing over the years actually worked.

"H-how is it?" he asked, absolutely giddy.

"It's strange," Ashei started, "it feels like something new is coursing through my veins, an…energy. And…I…I can see everything, every corner, every possible movement, every conduit, every fan blade."

"Good," Kema said, "now, how about the next step."

"It's ready to move?" Ashei asked without moving a muscle.

"If you are," Kema replied.

Suddenly the fans inside the beast turned on, a whirling wind surprising the sheikah around the beast, prompting them to take a step back.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking in awe.

For the first time, they were about to see a divine beast move the way it was intended.

The eagle's feet unclenched their hold on the ground as the wings started to glide slowly out of the cave.

Kema was enamored to speechlessness, his glance moving from the woman in front of him to the moving desert grounds they were crossing.

"This…this is…" Kema said as the wind whipped through his white hair. The beast had now retreated its' legs and was speeding up, gliding faster and higher. The small village Kema knew as his world got smaller and smaller.

"Incredible," Ashei finished for him, her stance still unchanged as they reached the desired altitude, "you're not going to get all emotional on me, are you?"

"I have a right to be a little emotional, okay," Kema said defensively, "I never thought I would live to see this."

Ashei didn't respond, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as the beast flew over Hyrule.

Kema took a swig of elixir in the silence, setting his sights on the castle in the distance and sighing.

"They're only kids," Kema whispered.

"They're not that much younger than me, or you probably," Ashei added, Kema surprised that she heard him.

Kema was silent, deep in thought before he said,

"No one any age should have to deal with what's on their plates."

"That is true," Ashei agreed somberly, "but they at least have each other."

Kema nodded.

"I hope they'll never regret taking that for granted," he said as the air got colder, the snowy mountains coming into view.

"Do you think they're…?" Ashei asked, assuming Kema could fill in the rest on his own.

"Maybe," Kema stated, "but it's not polite to assume things like that."

Ashei gave a snort.

"Because you're so polite," she said without thinking, "you're as disagreeable with people as I am."

Ashei started to land the eagle in the silence that followed, nearing Corvash Peak.

Yet, there was something odd about this particular silence, Ashei starting to slowly regret what she said. Somehow, she could feel the tension in the air, anticipating his response with dread.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know you, I shouldn't have said that."

The eagle's legs started to stretch out, aiming for a rock at the top of the mountain and landing with a resounding boom.

The blades of the whirring fans started to slow as the eagle spread its' wings wide towards the castle, its' whole underbelly exposed with vulnerability to Hyrule.

The head was positioned to take aim at the castle, yet Ashei removed her hand before that last step.

She opened her eyes to find Kema facing away from her, unmoving as he looked at the castle.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked, Ashei taken by surprise.

"No," she replied, as if it were obvious.

"I was once," Kema continued, "I don't think I've ever been quite the same since I lost her, disagreeable, even."

"Kema, I—"

"No, don't," he said as he turned around, arms crossed, "just…"

He let out an exhale.

"Just take aim," Kema stated coldly as he turned to the castle again.

Ashei stared for a moment, foreign feelings of concern, genuine concern, bubbling and boiling inside of her.

She returned to the terminal, placing her hand and closing her eyes.

"I grew up without a mother," Ashei said as her mind focused in on the divine beast once more, "and my father raised me to be like himself, cold, distant, independent. Until recently, I lived alone in these mountains, mourning my father's death with an increasing apathy."

A red stream of light suddenly shot from the beak of the eagle, reaching as far as the castle. It was perfectly aligned with the sanctum and seemed to pulsate with an unwavering energy as it sank into the large structure.

At just a command, a stray thought, it would be a devastating blow to the kingdom.

"You should be thankful," Ashei said as she took her hand off, her eyes opening, "that you at least had love to lose."

"Sometimes I think it's better to not love at all," Kema replied as Ashei approached.

"Perhaps," Ashei replied, stepping to stand beside him, "but I know what that feels like and well…it feels like nothing. I may not know what it's like to lose love, but…the apathy I've harbored…I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Such…an indescribable emptiness…"

Kema nodded.

An icy breeze flew past them as they stared down the red light to the castle in the distance.

"Medoh," Ashei stated.

"What?" Kema asked.

"It was my mothers' name. The only affection I ever saw in my father's eyes was when he would talk about her. I knew they loved each other a great deal before she died. Sometimes I like to think that she would have wanted me to love as well, to care about others, to bring warmth to the cold in my heart, the cold in my father's heart, the cold in everyone's hearts."

"You…" Kema started, figuring it out, "you want to name the eagle."

"Divine Beast Vah Medoh," Ashei said.

"Well, I'll be, Hawa," Kema muttered, "it actually sounds good."

Not wanting to dwell too much on being wrong, Kema started to walk off saying,

"Call it whatever you like, we need to work on the communication system."

Ashei followed him with a smirk back to the control panel, running her hand along its' side as Kema went to an opening on the other side.

"It's nice to meet you, Vah Medoh," Ashei whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: How are they staying on the eagle when its' wings facing the castle should make them fall off? I don't know, not every champion is a pompous jerk with wings. Maybe the Sheikah figured out anti-gravity? I'll go with that one.**

**Now to go from very cold to very warm.**


	31. The Crawling Salamander

Axyl stood among the crowds of Sheikah, all gaping at the eagle in flight as it exited the cave.

"Looks like she's got a good handle on that thing," said a voice beside him.

"I'm definitely glad that I'm not flying," Axyl replied without turning his head.

"Are you nervous?" the voice asked.

"Maybe a little," the Goron replied, "mostly hungry."

"I see you've packed plenty of snacks," the voice said, making Axyl turn to it.

"Misae Suma," said a small sheikah with long, white hair tucked into two braids, "You must be Axyl."

"That's right," he said in reply, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Misae said with a nod.

"Shall we?" she ventured as she gestured to a small ladder leaning on the salamander beside them.

"Here," Misae said after their feet met the surface of the divine beast. She offered a small object to the Goron.

"What is this, some sort of toy?" Axyl asked as he took it with only a couple of his fingers.

"We call it a Sheikah Slate," Misae answered, trying not to laugh at how foreign all this was to the Goron, "it will allow you to control the divine beast before it responds to your touch on the main terminal over there."

She gestured with a movement of her head towards a large structure with a bulbous shape. Axyl followed her gaze to find it sitting on the center of the beast's back.

They started a walk towards it, clearly evident that Misae was at most half the size of Axyl.

"So," Axyl started when they stopped in front of it, "what sort of things does this do?"

Axyl practically had to kneel down for Misae to reach the slate in his hands.

"Well," she said as she tapped the screen, "it responds to your touch, like so. From this menu, you can access divine beast controls, a map of hyrule, or runes, which will help you navigate the divine beast."

"What are runes?"

"Mmm," Misae started, trying to figure out how to describe them, "they're tools, really, amplified by the slate. I doubt that you'll use cryonis on the salamander, but magnesis, stasis, and bombs will prove plenty useful."

"B-bombs?" Axyl said in disbelief, "you've got bombs on this tiny little thing."

"Yep, that 'tiny little thing' does quite a lot."

The Goron clicked the red horseshoe shape out of curiosity, suddenly dropping the slate when everything seemed to turn red.

"Whoa," Axyl said as he picked up the slate, Misae trying not to snicker, "you guys really know what you're doing. Are you sure I'm right for the job, I mean, you know tons more than I do…"

"That's why I'm helping you," Misae replied, assuaging his doubts, "you'll know all this in no time."

"Yeah," Axyl said with rising confidence, "you're right."

"So, what do I have to do to get this terminal going?" the Goron asked.

"There are five terminals in and around the beast that you must activate first. The salamander must trust you before you may control it with ease. The runes and the controls will help you navigate the salamander, as well as my assistance if needed."

"Thanks," Axyl said, a sincere thankfulness in his rough, deep Goron voice.

"You're welcome," Misae replied before walking off, "this entrance is this way."

"Get those controls ready," she said with a smirk.

* * *

With a large, burly hand on its' terminal, the salamander had crawled with large strides across the hills and valleys of Hyrule, the towering Death Mountain inching closer and closer.

Axyl took off his hand at the base of the mountain, a single leg of the salamander propped up against the inclining surface.

"The home stretch is gonna be rough," Axyl said as he opened his eyes, "lots of lava pools to navi—"

Axyl suddenly noticed that the small Sheikah in front of him had leaned her hand on the side of terminal for support. Her head was downcast as she looked worryingly fatigued.

"Misae?" The Goron asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said breathlessly, "just a little dehy—"

Axyl's eyes widened as she fainted, crumbling to the floor.

"Oh Din! I forgot about the elixir!" Axyl exclaimed worriedly before he ran to his sack and pulled out a vial with brown liquid.

He ran back as fast as a Goron could with the elixir, kneeling down and tipping her head up once he arrived by her side.

"Come on, little Sheikah," he said as he slowly poured it into her mouth, "I'm so sorry I forgot."

Axyl looked at her immobile expression, anxious as ever at its' stillness until she said,

"It's okay, I didn't think I would need it."

"Din, you scared me," Axyl said as they both stood up, "I would have felt so bad."

"It's okay," Misae said with a wave of her hand as she got her bearings, "I don't know what's wrong with me, the desert heat is usually fine."

"The volcano can get pretty hot, little sheikah," the Goron said in reply, "most Hylians need at least some heat protection like this to pass through. Can only think of a couple who didn't."

"Hm," Misae hummed before looking up at the towering mountain before them, "so this is Death Mountain, huh?"

"Yup," said Axyl, "best place in Hyrule if you ask me. Nowhere else can you get an authentic rock sirloin roast."

"Why is it called Death Mountain?" Misae asked as Axyl returned to the terminal, placing his hand on its' surface and closing his eyes.

"It's not as grim as you think," he replied, "death is quite rare around here, although the mountain is very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Misae inquired.

"Well, if I know my history right," Axyl continued, "its' first name was Eldin Volcano, named after the goddess who brought fire and earth to the land of Hyrule. Yet, it was infested with monsters and the few Gorons that existed at the time roamed the land in search of a purpose, of a place to call their own, to gain a semblance of unity and identity. It was a long time before the Gorons called the mountain their home, as the Hylians had been long settled into their kingdom by the time they got tired of being nomads. But, a home was hard to keep here. Even after the monsters stayed away, the mountain held many other dangers, it is a volcano after all."

The salamander was starting to reach the top of the mountain, its' wrists and ankles encircled by a lit flame.

"So, it was renamed 'Death Mountain' as a warning to other inhabitants of Hyrule," he said as the salamander was repositioned to sit on the very top, facing the castle, "we weren't hostile, but we didn't want to endanger them if we didn't need to. Only the bravest have been known to pay a visit, but we've regretted that in the past and with recent events we've regretted it even more. In fact, that's why we started to make elixirs out of fireproof lizards. Death Mountain should surely be a place of caution, but a welcome part of Hyrule. A landmark visited by many denizens of all kinds."

A red targeting light suddenly shot from the opened face of the salamander, pulsating as it ran down to the sanctum of the castle.

"Heh, what a shaft dream," Axyl said with a chuckle as he released his hold on the divine beast.

He stepped to stand next to Misae, who was looking at the castle in the distance.

"Maybe not," she replied, "you've got a Sheikah here."

"Yeah," Axyl said, pleased at the reminder, "I guess I do."

"It's beautiful," Misae said, "the view from this mountain, the eagle, the castle, Hyrule, all of it."

"What a land we've been given to protect," Axyl stated.

"Indeed," Misae agreed, "speaking of which, have you thought of a name for the salamander?"

"Oh yeah," Axyl said excitedly, "a Goron legend, held in high esteem among my people. Rudania, er…I'm pretty sure his name was Rudania…"

"Divine Beast Vah Rudania," Misae said as she knelt and placed her hand on the mechanized beast, "perfect."


	32. The Wading Elephant

"I have to hand it to you," said the male Sheikah who leaned on the terminal, "that was pretty fast."

"I told you I could do it, Kihiro," Rivan said as he approached him with a smirk, "what's next?"

Kihiro gave a look of hesitation before starting,

"You will be able to access the controls now, sure, but the elephant is…different from the others."

"What do you mean?" Rivan asked.

"It walks fine, but…I had to make its' pacing regrettably slow to make up for the submergence. As you may have heard, it travels quite fast in the water."

"So…" Rivan started to ascertain as he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, "we would have to walk it to a body of water and…swim it up to the precipice?"

"Precisely," Kihiro stated as Rivan held out the slate, them both looking intently at a map of Hyrule.

"It looks like if we can get it to Lake Hylia," Rivan started, "the river to the north goes all the way up to the Domain but…"

"Getting it down is a problem," Kihiro finished, "but the cliffs south of Spectacle Rock may have a decline steady enough for the walk, if we're careful."

Kihiro paused as he looked at the map, worry etched on his face.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, "this is a mighty particular bit of piloting, compensating for the sand, the steepness, the recalibration, and then going into the water almost immediately afterwards…its' legs are only up for this with a steady and capable hand at the helm."

"Well, then its' a good thing you have me," Rivan said with confidence as he approached the terminal.

* * *

As water splashed around the ankles of the elephant, Kihiro let out a sigh of relief from a contained breath.

Kihiro inhaled to give his next command, but was surprised when he saw that Rivan seemed to already be doing it.

The sunlight that shone through the openings in the divine beast started to fade as mechanisms closed them, soon leaving them both in the darkness.

If not for the small blue dots around them and the unmistakable blue glow of the terminal, it would have been pitch black.

The elephant submerged into the deep lake, only its' very top visible to the sun miles above them.

Although all he saw was the silhouette of the tall Zora before him, Kihiro stood speechless with wide eyes.

It had worked.

And it had worked so well.

"How was that?" he heard Rivan ask.

"P-perfect," Kihiro stammered.

"I underestimated you four way too much," Kihiro said in almost a whisper.

"Us champions?" Rivan asked.

"If that's what you're called now then, yes, you champions," Kihiro replied.

"It's what the Princess called us," Rivan replied.

"Hrm," Kihiro hummed.

"Something wrong with that?" Rivan said defensively.

"No, nothing wrong…it's just…your Princess Zelda seems a bit naive. I mean, to call someone a champion who hasn't yet proved anything. Does she not know the value of hard work, of validation? Well, how could she, a Princess in a castle just given the things we bleed for."

Rivan's eyebrows furrowed as he started to seethe with anger.

"All this has been going well and all," Kihiro continued, "but I've always felt that if she had experienced hardship she would be quicker to exercise a healthy bit of caution, instead of endangering others in her place."

"If she'd experience hardship…" Rivan repeated in disbelief.

"I think it's important for leaders to know hardship, the plight of the men they claim to command, don't you agree?"

Without answering his question, Rivan started in an aggravated tone,

"Her mother died of a plague when she was two years old, and her father died of an ailment doctors couldn't even diagnose seventeen years later. A month after the King's death, her coronation was interrupted by the invasion of the Usurper King Zant. She was forced to watch her people suffer in exchange for their lives and even then, many died in agony, our own Zoran queen included. She and the hero Link fought with all their might to extinguish the threat to Hyrule. She knows blood, pain, sweat, tears, and a pressure no one could even comprehend to do it all on her own. Even now, she fights to protect Hyrule, for the freedom to rule it and for the freedom of her people to prosper in it."

"Is that enough hardship for you?" Rivan asked rhetorically.

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" Kihiro stammered.

The divine beast started to rise upwards through the basin that led to the precipice, emerging with a splash in a fantastical display of ingenuity.

"She's hopeful when most people aren't," Rivan continued as light began to filter back into the divine beast, "she is kind to those she rules and she has more positivity and optimism than anyone would expect of her after all she's been through. She has been wise and courageous in her plan to protect Hyrule."

Rivan took his hand off the panel and opened his eyes in quick motion, turning to face Kihiro.

The tall Zora approached him with an eager stride, grabbing him by the cloths of his Sheikah tunic in the hold of a tight fist.

"And if you ever talk about the Princess like that again, so help me Hylia, I'll be sure to show you some blood."

Kihiro kept his silence as Rivan released him, the guilt washing over him like the waterfalls that cycled through the elephant.

Rivan returned to the bright sheikah symbol, placing his hand on it and closing his eyes.

A sudden beam of red light shot towards the castle, ready to strike at the opportune moment.

"Hyrule has a history," Rivan said much calmer as he took off his hand again, yet he remained facing away from Kihiro, "your people were once a part of it. Do not mistake my anger for any regret that you are now part of the history of the future."

Rivan turned around and met Kihiro's gaze.

"I assure you that I am only thankful for your assistance."

Kihiro nodded in acknowledgement of the statement.

Rivan started a walk to the outside of the beast, Kihiro following until they both stopped at a balcony overlooking Zora's domain.

"Rutela was the name of the Zoran Queen who died," Rivan started, Kihiro looking to him when he did, "she was a graceful ruler, and they are already thinking of honoring a river with her name, so she will be remembered in generations to come as such."

Kihiro nodded as he looked back at the view.

"You're thinking of names for the elephant," he said, "I always liked Hawa's idea."

"There was a legendary Princess of the Zoras," said Rivan, "the last Zoran Princess before the Sheikah and the Gerudo were ostracized, the last Zoran Princess who knew a unified Hyrule, a truly peaceful one. She knew well the things I believe the divine beasts represent. Her name was Ruto."

"But," Rivan continued, "I want her to be remembered for the Princess she was, the servant of the Zoran guardian deity, the daughter of a just King. So, perhaps a slight change…."

Rivan took a pause before saying,

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta."

Kihiro smirked.

"Hawa will be quite pleased."


	33. The Walking Camel

Dalia braced herself as she knelt, one hand firmly against the wall as she took a deep breath.

The other hand clutched around the handle that held the sheikah slate as the camels' innards started to rotate.

Her feet slipped slightly, yet soon she was back facing the terminal, the divine beast aligned back to the first way she encountered it.

Except now the terminal in the center glowed blue, Hawa standing next to it with a proud smile.

"Good job," Hawa said as Dalia approached.

"Thanks," Dalia said in reply, "it was…fun…oddly…I didn't expect that…"

"Then what's with the face?" Hawa asked, noticing that Dalia's thoughts were deep and brooding in their formation.

"I know…" Dalia said vaguely.

"You know?" Hawa inquired, not understanding.

"Strong, resilient, persistent," Dalia started, "proud of independence and self sufficiency, yet quick to show care and affection…honest."

Dalia smiled.

"Confident," Dalia almost chuckled with joy as she continued, "so many words, Hawa, don't you understand?"

"No…" Hawa said, giving her a quizzical look.

"The camel, Hawa," Dalia said with exuberance, "as I got to know it…it just came to me…I…I got to know myself. I don't know how, but I could finally see myself as clear as I see others. Somehow…Naboris has given me a purpose that fuels something inside me, an identity. I never thought I would feel this way and…I'm so thankful, Hawa."

"I'm happy for you, Dalia, I know how long you—"

Hawa had already smiled at her excitement, yet her expression changed when she registered that one word.

Her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe that it had just rolled off Dalia's tongue so normally.

"Did…did you say Naboris?" Hawa asked.

"Do you like it?" Dalia inquired.

"Like it?" Hawa said, blinking away tears, "It's perfect. Divine Beast Vah Naboris."

Hawa chuckled as she wiped off the drops on her cheeks.

"Come on," she said with a sniffle of her nose, "we better get this up to Spectacle Rock. I've made enough of a spectacle of myself."

"You have a right to be excited," Dalia said as she approached the terminal.

The young Gerudo took a breath in and out before placing her hand down and closing her eyes.

"This has literally been your life's work," Dalia continued as Naboris started to take strides along the desert, "you have every right to take pride in it."

"I can't thank the Princess enough for our involvement," Hawa started, "I know she mentioned needing us but…it means so much to the Sheikah race to be acknowledged like this…and after so many generations of hiding in the dark. I know my brother has been tired of it since…well…birth, really."

"How has Kema been doing?" Dalia asked.

"Better, I think, he's really lost himself in that eagle recently. Goddesses, I hope it has a new name by now."

"So, he hasn't touched the Guardian project since?"

"No, not since she died," Hawa replied, "he thinks the firing system is too fast and too dangerous, and that's fair, because it is how she died, but…they are such great technological marvels that I hate to watch them gather dust."

"You mean you hated to?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hawa, not understanding.

"Well, I mean Kema might not have that much to do with it, but I'm pretty sure he sent a team with the guardians to the castle for its' defense. Got the Princess' approval and everything. He didn't mention it?"

"No," Hawa replied, surprised at her own ignorance, "well aside from the slap on the back of his head he has coming, I'll be excited to see them in action."

"Same here," Dalia agreed, "they're kind of cute. Dangerous, I know, but cute."

"We'll be prepared for whatever is coming, that's for sure," Hawa said as Naboris started to walk up the incline, "do you know who is heading the project now?"

"Well," Dalia replied, "that's why I'm so surprised you didn't know. Kema sent Keive to the castle with about four other Sheikah and a shipment of Guardians."

"That's two brothers who didn't think to tell me," Hawa said.

"Maybe they each thought the other would mention it," Dalia stated.

"Maybe," Hawa agreed as the Divine Beast stopped, situated atop Spectacle Rock.

The floor beneath them gave a shake as the camel knelt facing the castle, as if bowing in loyalty to its' command.

A red beam of pulsating light soon shot from the beast to the sanctum of the castle, finally creating an 'X' that could have been seen from anywhere in Hyrule. Four divine beasts as its' edges and the castle at its' center, unity in purpose.

Hyrule was protected.

When Dalia took off her hand and opened her eyes with the smile that the deed was done, Hawa was nowhere to be found.

"Dalia!" she heard to her right, pulling her focus to the doorway up the stairs and quickly approaching to meet Hawa there.

When she saw the Sheikah, she was excitedly looking outwards at Hyrule.

"They're all there, Dalia," Hawa said with a giddy enthusiasm, "all of them."

Dalia soon saw what she meant.

They both smiled with glee at the sight that it had worked as well for their comrades as it had for them.

Suddenly an odd crackling came from the slate hooked to Dalia's hip, prompting her to hold it before her in confusion.

On the screen in front of Dalia and Hawa was a single line broken by several ever-changing zig-zags in its' center.

The zig-zags suddenly got larger with an abrupt burst of sound, yet its' indistinguishability confused them greatly.

"Ha…ah," the slate seemed to say, in a robotic voice, unclear and scratchy.

"Hawa," the voice said as it started to clear, "Hawa? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

The transmission still wasn't perfect, but it was definitely Kema.

They both laughed with excitement at the realization.

"We can hear you, Kema," Hawa replied.

"Yes!" they heard Kema exclaim, "it worked!"


	34. Communication

Ashei walked to the wing's edge as Kema fiddled with her sheikah slate near the terminal, Ashei swearing she saw two wolves approaching as her eyes narrowed.

Yet, as she got closer, she realized that they weren't wolves at all.

"Kema!" she exclaimed when she identified them, running back to the terminal quickly.

"What is it?" Kema asked, "I'm so close."

"Where's that ladder?" Ashei asked, puffs of warm air forming from her breath.

"I…I put it inside," Kema replied, obviously distracted, as he went right back to the slate and said, "Hawa?"

Ashei quickly grabbed the ladder from the belly of the divine beast and set it against the hull, allowing for the two visitors to climb aboard the flat surface that they had taken refuge.

The first to emerge was Link, who had changed back into his normal green tunic, yet he now wore along with it a thick, hooded brown cloak. The knight extended his hand out towards the Princess as she neared the top of the ladder, prompting her to take it.

The Princess wore a black hooded cloak that covered her regal dress completely. It was accompanied by a scarf that made it so only her blue eyes showed.

"Thank you, Ashei," Zelda said as her hand slid out of Link's and she loosened her scarf, "we've come at Kema's bequest."

"Yes, of course," Ashei said with a nod before leading them to Kema.

"You're the first one I've gotten through to!" Kema said to the slate with enthusiasm as they approached, "I've been trying to get all four all once, but I think I need to establish the links individually first. I'm gonna try the elephant next."

"Please tell me Ashei named yours," Hawa pleaded over the transmission.

Kema sighed before he said,

"Divine Beast Vah Medoh."

"Oh, thank the goddesses! Be sure to thank Ashei for me, will you?" Hawa asked.

"I will," Kema said, "and you can ask the others when I establish the four-way link. Keep an eye on the slate, okay?"

"We will," Dalia replied before Kema ended the transmission.

He turn his head casually, yet stopped dead when he saw them staring at him, soon scrambling to stand up and bow.

"Your Highness," he said when he tilted his head back up, "I apologize, I just got it to work."

"It's all right, Kema," the Princess assured him, "I see all divine beasts have been positioned correctly and are ready to strike."

She spoke in such an authority and confidence that no one would doubt that she was the Princess of Hyrule. Some might even say she was Queen, if they didn't know any better.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kema replied, "and with any luck, I will establish a stable communication system soon. I have an idea to make it clearer but it's just conjecture. Perhaps in the long run."

"Until then," Kema continued as he rummaged through the pack beside him, "I have this for you."

He pulled out a fifth sheikah slate, the last one built, and handed it to the Princess.

"Once I establish the link, I hope it will be a transmission between the four divine beasts and yourself, so we know exactly when to strike."

"Thank you, Kema," the Princess said with a polite nod as she clipped it to the dress under her cloak, "I will treat it with care."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, short chapter. It's not the last but…let's just say this is the last chapter that's on the side of uneventful…


	35. Forthcoming

The journey back to the castle wasn't too long, as they decided to take a shortcut through Hyrule Ridge as opposed to the long winding paths to Zora's Domain that Link had once traveled.

Link and the Princess stopped near Giant's Forest near midday, having left Divine Beast Vah Medoh early in the morning. They were almost to the castle now, despite the heavy rain.

As a measure of added security, Commander Arrghus had ordered several knights to their location once the Princess had arrived in central Hyrule.

Despite the security of the divine beasts, the Kingdom's defenses and forces had been on high alert, a result of an increasing fear accumulating over the past couple months among her people. Day by day monsters grew more fierce, large numbers drawn to the castle.

The Princess knew why as she stood leaning against a tree, looking out at the fields of Hyrule she wanted so much to protect.

Those two months went by so fast.

Would this be her reign, she wondered, waiting on the edge of her throne for the next threat, hanging on every word of the next prophecy for just a little bit of hope?

All because she couldn't control the Triforce of Power, hide it away, or at least just suppress it. It was set on laying waste to Hyrule, and she knew that its' next attempt would be very soon.

She wanted more than anything for her people to live in peace.

She didn't even want to think about what she wanted for herself as she tipped her head against the rough bark of the tree.

"You thirsty?" she heard to her right.

Link.

It always came back to Link.

When she looked over, he was holding out a canteen in offering, a small smile of support across his lips.

"Thank you," she said as she took it, looking back at the fields of Hyrule as she took a swig.

She handed it back to Link without so much as a glance, Link trying not to be too taken aback by it.

Link stood for a moment as he stared, only able to see a lock of her brown hair with her hood up like it was.

"We'll depart for the castle when you're ready," Link said, turning his head to leave.

He started a slow pace away as he closed the canteen shut, yet he evidently changed his mind, his back soon meeting the bark of the same tree, standing just a few inches from his Princess.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, his voice calm and quiet.

"Nothing," Zelda replied quickly, ensuing Link to lean his head on the tree as well, closing his eyes with a sigh.

He barely noticed the roughness of the bark, how its' etchings teased to tug and pull at his green hat. There was something quite different tugging and pulling at him that he payed attention to instead.

"Why did you stop?" asked Link, a slight pain in his voice.

"Stop what?" Zelda retorted.

"You've stopped…talking to me," Link clarified, "for the past month you've been ignoring me, at best uttering half a sentence."

Zelda didn't reply, silenced by being called out.

"I miss you," Link added, Zelda feeling her face flush.

She tried to disregard his statement, to set aside what it did to her to hear his sincere words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Link," Zelda said, assuming he couldn't have meant it the way she wanted, "I'm right here."

"Are you?" asked Link simply.

He knew that was enough, or at least he hoped it was enough to just get her to talk.

"You know what's wrong," she finally said.

"So that's why you've been acting differently over the past month, because you're worried about his return?"

"Yes," Zelda stated, as coldly, and as Princess-like as she had been to him recently.

Yet, the silence that ensued spoke volumes, and by now, he knew her too well.

"Look, Princess," he said, "this has to stop. I know you're worried, but we're not going to get through this if we don't trust each other. Don't you remember what the prophecy said?"

"Yes," Zelda said quietly, a vulnerability Link hadn't heard since the day they first got the prophecy, "yes, I remember, and I do trust you…it's just…"

Link turned to face her, prompting Zelda to avert her glance as she did the same, her look guarded.

"There's something else I haven't told you," she started quieter, their shoulders now leaning on the bark of the tree, "something I've known since that day…something I…felt better to keep hidden, but I can't do that to myself anymore, to you…no matter how much…"

Link's expression softened when her words faltered.

"You can tell me anything, Princess," he said, his words gentle.

She looked up at him and smiled, at his blue eyes, at the concern she saw in his face.

The Princess took his hand into hers and rose it chest-level, the cute little rise in his eyebrows making her smile more.

"I will, I'll tell you all about it, but first, I…I need you to answer a question I have for you."

The Princess slid her hands away from Link's.

"A—all right," Link stammered, not sure at all what her aim was, what she wanted to tell him that seemed so personal.

"Link…"

"Yeah?" he prompted at her hesitation.

"Whenever you talk about your childhood, you…you never mention Ilia. Why is that?"

Link's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Ilia?" he retorted in confusion, "what does…why would…"

"Just answer the question," Zelda said as she locked eyes with him, "honestly."

"Honestly," Link repeated, starting to get nervous.

"If that's okay with you, I…I'm curious."

"Curious," he said just as nervously, starting fidget and shift around before deciding to come off the support of the tree.

"Well, umm, n-no particular reason, I guess…I've known her since childhood…we pretty much grew up together…"

The Princess' expression was unchanged.

Link couldn't quite pinpoint her emotion, but it was obvious she wanted more.

"I guess somewhere along the line she started to develop uhm…"

Link cleared his throat nervously before continuing,

"F-feelings…for me…and I, well…I think there was a time where I thought I liked her back, but…I don't know, it never felt real. I honestly don't think I really knew what love was. I guess I kind of assumed what it was, until…"

Link caught himself before he could continue, feeling his face warm at how close he just came to saying what was on his mind.

"Forget it," Link said as he turned around, facing away from her as a cold, northern breeze started to pick up, "it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he heard Zelda say behind him.

His nerves were all over the place now, his anxious thoughts asking so many questions he could barely keep track. And, of course, Rusl's words repeating themselves over and over in his head,

'Courage is multifaceted'

'Courage is multifaceted'

Is this what he was talking about?

"It was after I saved Hyrule," Link continued, "she k-kissed me and…it felt…wrong…I don't how to describe it…I…I didn't feel anything…and…and I thought it should've…that it should've at least felt like it did when…"

Link took a deep breath in and out.

It was inevitable, he couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't keep it secret.

"When I met you…" Link said as he turned to look over his shoulder at her, his words and his expression full of pain.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise, her hood falling to her shoulders as the wind became stronger. She tried to breathe slowly and forcibly to calm herself down.

"What…?" she made out in her astonishment.

She had only asked the question to get a sense of his relationship with Ilia, to see if her confessing her own truths was fair to him.

Zelda started to blush as they locked eyes, Link's eyes widening with intrigue when he didn't see anger in the Princess.

Everything dawned on both of them in that moment, all the little signs, everything that had happened between them.

It was in that moment of apprehensive silence, staring into each other's eyes as their lips parted in surprise, that they realized their feelings weren't as unrequited as they had thought.

Zelda inhaled to continue, to say anything to break the speechlessness, yet she was interrupted by,

"Your Highness!" a soldier said between heavy, fatigued breaths as he approached the Princess, "…Approaching…the…castle…"

"Y-yes," she said as she ripped her glance away from Link, "we are approaching the castle. I can see it from here."

"No," the soldier said with a shake of his head, "monsters…hordes of them."

Zelda looked at Link, meeting his blue eyes, as her thoughts swam with desperation.

She wanted so much to tell him the truth, to tell him everything, but they were running out of time.

Her next inhale was shaky as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Then we fight," were the three words she replaced with the other three words in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've officially broken my record for most chapters in one story, and there's still more to come. Honestly, I have little to no idea whether or not this story is being enjoyed but I really hope that it is and I want to thank you so much for making it this far.

Tiny hiatus for Zelink Week on Tumblr. Just over a week, don't worry. Not like any of you are on the edge of your seats for new updates anyway. If you feel like checking it out, go right ahead. If not, that's okay too.


	36. Safe

Zelda ran as fast as she could behind Link, their hands connected with the same firm grip.

It was all a blur as he tried to lead her around the skirmish of the battle.

The faint glimmers of silver told her that her knights were fighting, they had already been dispatched, the Princess trying to look away when she saw a pool of blood.

They were dying, too.

She looked at the knight whose hand she held, tired, fatigued, concerned above all else about her safety as he made sure they weren't seen.

Yet, there were so many that it was inevitable.

A pair of armored Lizalfos soon spotted them, jumping in excitement, prompting Link to stand in front of the Princess as he slowly tried to back away.

Lizalfos were known to be quick, and they wouldn't just forget or get distracted like Bokoblins or Moblins. When they saw their prey, they pursued it.

Link knew Zelda couldn't run without his protection.

"Stay back!" he yelled as he assumed a battle stance, "Stay behind me!"

Zelda looked at the creatures in fear as they saw her, pulling out her bow.

"Keep that one stunned while I take care of the first one," Link said as he stepped forward, readying his sword with a glare at the Lizalfos.

Zelda quickly notched an arrow, shooting the Lizalfos in the chest, making it crumble to the floor.

The Lizalfos twitched in pain as Link finished off the first, Zelda keeping a second arrow cocked at the ready.

Yet a third Lizalfos shot an arrow from beside the scene, missing the Princess' head completely as an arrow bounced off the metal plating on her shoulder.

Link just finished stabbing the second Lizalfos into red smoke when the Princess shot a second arrow directly into the snipers' head.

He watched her kill it with pride in his eyes before quickly running back to her and saying,

"I still need to get you out of here, I—"

Link heard footsteps behind them.

Turning around, he saw a tall Moblin just inches before them.

A thick blade came towards Zelda, yet was stopped in haste by Link's sword.

All Zelda could see when she looked down was the crossing of the blades just at her cheek.

The Moblin suddenly retreated his blade, incidentally cutting Zelda's cheek.

"Princess!" Link exclaimed in horror as it happened.

He never wanted to see her bleed, the sight overriding him with guilt.

"Link!" Zelda yelled in warning, having already looked up to see that the Moblin was about to strike Link.

In a moment of instinct, Link met the blade with his sword in opposition, pushing back before bashing the Moblin with his shield and stabbing him.

An explosion of red smoke followed as Link took Zelda's hand, continuing their run to the castle.

They both ducked when the whizzing of an arrow was heard above them, Link pressing on faster and faster.

He more than anything didn't want her to get hurt again.

A second whizz started to come, Link ducking in instinct, yet his eyebrow furrowed when it didn't pass over them.

He took it as a sign that the danger had passed, that the archer was out of range, and continued to run.

"Link…" Zelda started.

"Princess, there's no time, I have to get you to the castle."

"No Link, please don't freak out but…"

Yet, a third arrow came quickly, grazing Link's right leg and creating a painful gash as he exclaimed,

"Agh!", induced to start a fall to the ground, both of them crumbling down.

"Link!" the distressed Princess exclaimed as she crawled over to Link. He seemed to be pulled down to his hands and knees, Zelda placing her hands on his shoulders.

Afraid for his life, Zelda looked behind her and was horrified to see a large horse-like creature, yet with the head of a lion, her breaths heaving with panic.

And he was looking directly at them.

"Link! Watch out!" she said as she pulled out her bow and stepped in front of Link as he got his bearings.

The creature notched another arrow as Link looked up, his eyes widening to see the Princess in front of him, ready to release an arrow for his protection.

Link quickly clambered to a kneel, wincing at the sharp pain in his leg as he pulled the Princess into the crook of his arm, her bow dropping to the ground as he held up his shield to deflect the arrow.

Link looked down in instinct in response to how hard the arrow hit his shield, clutching the Princess at his side as close as he could.

He opened his eyes to make sure she was okay, letting out a gasp when he saw blood where his hand was.

Zeldas' side.

"Link," Zelda said when she saw his concern, his eyes watering as he looked at her, "the arrow just grazed me, it barely hurts."

Another arrow hit Link's shield as two knights appeared next to him.

They must have been close to the gates.

"Take the Princess to the castle!" Link yelled to them as he held her close, keeping the shield up.

"Did you hear me?!" Link continued at their apparent hesitation, "Get her out of here!"

"Yessir," they mused as they pulled Zelda away from the protection of his shield, from the hold of his arms.

"No! Link!" Zelda yelled as Link found his sword and assumed a battle stance, the Princess being pulled away from the battle.

She kept her eyes on him as she was practically dragged to the castle town gates, resisting their pull and crying as she watched him run to engage the large creature.

The Princess knew the blue fire he must have had in his eyes, his courage would kill him.

Just as the gates closed she saw the large monster rush forward and swing his blade at Link, the last sight in her tear-filled eyes Link being tossed to the ground.

"LINK!" she yelled in desperation as four firm hands held her back from running forward.

"Your Highness, it's not safe."

"I know," she replied sharply, "that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

His head was throbbing, and every muscle was aching.

Nothing made sense to him at all, where he was, why he felt like he was drowning in hot blood, why the air smelt so foul.

Link opened his eyes slowly, the beautiful night sky before him an unsettling contrast to the pain he felt, to the danger he must have been in, to the threat he knew he had yet to extinguish.

He found his way slowly to his hands and knees with great pain. As things started to make more sense to him, remembering the beast the had defeated just after it hit him over the head, remembering the battle that had been waged, he realized that he really was covered in blood. Whether it was his or someone else's he had no idea.

Link stayed in that position, breathing heavy breaths, doubting that he could ever stand up again.

He just felt so tired, so lethargic, so weighed down by blood as he finally brought himself to his feet.

All he knew was that he just needed to get to the castle.

Link started a stagger along the blood-soaked grass, his vision hazy as he saw corpses of Hylians sprinkled across the once-peaceful field.

Trudging along as he panted, he had no idea if he would just make it to the castle, his vision so blurred, so dream-like.

Link was relieved when he heard someone say,

"Oh goddesses, Link?!"

Link blinked lethargically before he felt himself falling to the ground, a pair of hands catching him before he met it.

His view was small slits now, never knowing keeping his eyes open to be such a difficult task.

In front of him was Arrghus, seeming to tower over him, yet his expression was full of concern.

Link hung his head back down, that part of his body so heavy he wondered how he had ever held it up.

"Goriya!" Arrghus said to the man who supported him, "Help him to the infirmary, for goodness sake!"

"I'm sorry, Link," Arrghus continued as Link felt the arm around his back prompting him to limp along, "I thought I got everyone out."

Link simply shook his head.

"It's okay," Link croaked with a grin, "I didn't know if I was alive or not either."

Arrghus kept his concerned and sad expression as he watched Link limp back to the castle, the townspeople surrounding the spectacle horrified by his condition.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, my old enemy, action descriptions…**

**Someday I'll get them right. A girl can dream…**


	37. The Calm

Link's eyes opened slowly, his vision hazy and blurry as he barely saw before him small rags practically coated in blood.

He blinked a couple times as his eyes focused to produce a clearer image, moving his head to be centered instead of to the side.

It felt unusually heavy before a pain throbbed within it, making Link shut his eyes tight, a hiss escaping his lungs.

When they drifted open again, he found himself in a small hospital bed, familiar kind, brown eyes looking at him with intrigue.

The castle physician, Khol.

Link had met him a couple times before, but he had never been his patient.

"What happened?" Link asked as moved his hands to sit up slowly, putting a hand to his still throbbing head.

"You passed out once I took you back to castle," said a knight he recognized as Goriya beside him, "I kind of expected it, though."

"We were really worried when you were first brought in because you were absolutely covered in blood," the physician started, "but, once we realized it wasn't yours, all you had were scrapes and heavy bruises."

He motioned to Link's head.

"The most concerning being, of course, the one on your forehead. I think you may have been concussed. You know, we have our knights wear helmets for a reason."

Completely disregarding the details of his own health, Link asked,

"Is the Princess okay?"

"Minimal injuries," the physician replied, "I sent her to her chambers to rest."

Link started to quickly come off the bed in response, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest.

"Whoa there! Hold your horses! A head injury is serious."

"I'm fine," Link said as he glared at the physician.

He forced himself past the strong hand to standing, ignoring the dizziness and fatigue that followed.

"If this is about your scheduled guard shift," Goriya said as they both looked at him with concern, "I'm sure Arrghus can find someone to cover for you."

"Well, he better," the doctor added, "you're off duty until you recover. Doctors' orders."

"Are you serious?" Link said, frustrated, "The attacks are becoming more prevalent by the day, and you're taking me off duty?"

"Yes, Link," the doctor replied, "you may get more seriously hurt in your condition. Your muscles are weak, your body is tired, and that head injury will certainly impair your judgement, increase irritability, hinder your vision. It's one thing to be courageous but impulsiveness will put you right back in this bed, perhaps even in the grave."

"I'm fine," Link said, becoming increasingly aggravated, "I'm standing fine, I'm walking fine, and I don't need rest! And, goddesses, my JUDGEMENT knows that I can't just sit back and let other people die in my place!"

Goriya and the doctor now looked hesitant.

They knew well that it was honorable to fight, that Link's role especially was to die.

Link let out a calm exhale.

"Look, I'll come back later to rest all you want, but for now I have a duty to the kingdom and to the Princess. Please let me do it. I really do feel fine."

The doctor sighed.

"Promise me that you'll come back alive."

Link furrowed his brow, moving his head in such a slight and hesitant way, his eyes soft and mournful.

"I can't," Link said.

The Princess' knight attendant gave a prompt run out of the infirmary, the physician giving a deep sigh.

* * *

Link approached the doors to her chamber as the guard who stood there stepped away, glad to be dismissed as he left with a nod.

The knight clad in green quickly stepped to the Princess' doors, almost running before reaching out his hand to open them. His fingertips were only inches way from the polished metal before they brushed against it, his actions becoming slower.

His fingers left the knob quickly, one by one as his arm fell back to his side.

That definitely wasn't his role, and she was probably sleeping anyway.

He instead stood beside the doors, withdrawing his sword from its' sheath and leaning its' tip on the ground as he held the hilt so that the sword stood vertically.

Link acknowledged that his eyelids were indeed heavy. Even despite the bruises and scratches dotted around his body, he had to admit that he was tired.

He tried to ignore the instinct he had to curl up in the nearest warm bed to him.

That would definitely be a bad idea, shirking his duty in more ways than one.

His eyelids got heavier, and just as he thought to himself that he could close them for a little bit, the hilt of his sword loosened from his grip, making it clatter to the ground.

He quickly picked it up at the sound, hoping he didn't wake anyone up as he resumed his stance, yet with his sword resting in its' sheath.

Maybe he should have listened to the doctor.


	38. The Storm

Zelda couldn't sleep as she lay in her bed, eyes open and ready for anything, any noise outside, anyone to come bursting through her chamber doors with words of caution, of danger.

She had lost count of how many times she'd tried to leave, the guard outside saying that her chambers were the safest place for her.

But she was worried, worried for her people, worried that she had caused so much death all over again, worried for Link.

She sat up and buried her face in her hands at the thought of him, laying somewhere in the fields, bleeding to death. The Princess hated how brave he was, how unbelievably reckless.

What a great gift from the goddesses he had received, she thought, for his greatest attribute to be steps away from his fatal flaw. Everyday he was the chosen hero was one of pain and sacrifice, plagued with a courage that seemed more and more determined to be his end. The goddesses couldn't have meant for him to only serve that role, it wasn't fair, he was a person, with a beating heart and breathing lungs, with a thinking mind, with hopes and dreams and doubts and frustrations.

Well, the Princess hoped he was a living, breathing person, that somehow he had survived the great battle in front of her castle that she was whisked away from.

Suddenly she heard the clatter of weaponry just outside her door, her head popping back up.

Worried that the battle really had come all the way up here, that perhaps the Bulbin King had come back and knew of her whereabouts or perhaps Ganon had returned and wanted to finish the job, she quickly got out of bed.

Zelda cautiously grabbed her sword, her white nightgown exposing her skin to the cold night breeze that the window gave. Yet, she disregarded it completely as she approached the doors, placing a hand on the doorknob and taking a deep breath.

The Princess had no idea what she would face as she flung open the door, pointing her sword in a sharp motion to the neck of whoever was now in front of her.

The knight she threatened had wide, blue eyes as she lost her breath, staggering back in surprise and in shock, her own sword clattering to the ground.

"Oh my gosh," she said with a sigh of relief as she leapt into Link's embrace, "you're alive."

Link held her tight as her feet raised slightly off the floor, Zelda clutching at his tunic.

Yet, she quickly forced herself out of his hold and shoved him, Link confounded as she started to yell,

"You reckless fool! You could have died! I can't believe you!"

Link's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, and, disregarding the odd lack of his normal hesitance when in front of royalty, he quickly refuted with,

"No, you could have died! I protected you! That's my job, isn't it? To protect you!"

"Not at the cost of your own life!" Zelda argued sharply.

"Those monsters would have attacked the castle!" he said louder with a hand pointing down the stairs.

"Goddesses," Zelda said with a visible frustration, "I can't believe that after everything you've been through you wouldn't have a shred of common sense!"

"I have common sense!" Link said defensively, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

"Oh really?!" she asked angrily, "Is that why your tunic is so scratched up that it barely holds itself together anymore? Why it's covered in blood? Why you can't even acknowledge needing to step away and take a rest?Why you don't seem to mind at all how worried I was that you had DIED?!"

"Stop caring about me!" Link exclaimed, "I am meant to die for this Kingdom!"

"No," Zelda said as she shook her head.

"To die for you!"

"No, Link! There's a line between chivalry and recklessness, a line I thought I knew you could see! A line I trusted you to see!"

"Well, maybe you don't know everything about me!" Link argued.

"I don't know you?" Zelda said slowly in disbelief, her anger starting to increase, "I know who raised you, your favorite color, your favorite food, your birthday."

"Princess—"

"I know that you scratch the back of your head when you're nervous," she continued, her voice like a crescendo as it rose in volume,"I know that you were orphaned when you were only a year old, I know that the twilight turned you into a wolf, I know that you bottle up how traumatized you are from saving Hyrule, I know that there is a real person behind that stupid, silent, stoic facade you put up to everyone else, and I know the real reason you went back to Ordon!"

"Really?!" Link challenged as he stepped forward.

"You're in love with me!" Zelda shouted as she did the same.

"Yeah…well," Link sputtered, no idea how to argue against it.

His expression fumed with anger before he blurted out,

"You're in love with me!"

Their faces were inches apart, Link and Zelda breathing heavily with anticipation as they realized it.

Link pressed his lips into hers with an inhale, Zelda returning the kiss with the same fervor as her hand went to the back of his neck.

"I never forgot," Link whispered as their lips separated.

"Link," Zelda started with the same hushed tone, "We…"

"We can't," Link finished, "I know."

Zelda's eyes flitted to Link's lips as she leaned in again.

She didn't want to apologize for her feelings, to say that they were wrong.

Because she knew that felt even worse.

Just as her lips met his again, the triangles on their hands shone in a golden, shimmering splendor.

The spectacle was unbeknownst to the pair, the kiss they were otherwise engaged in becoming so much more passionate, so much deeper than when their feelings were timid and shy.

There was a haste to it, too, not just borne out of a long-awaited desperation, but as if any second the war around them would press upon them and destroy their love.

Link placed a hand around her shoulder as Zelda's hands ran up through his brown hair, making his floppy green hat incidentally loosen and fall to the ground.

They both released from the exchange with a giggle, forgetting just for the moment where they were and why they were there, the battle being waged, the calamitous storm brewing.

Zelda picked his hat up off the floor before Link slid his hand to rest at her waist.

Link looked at where his hand was, noticing through the sheen of her nightgown, her bandaged side, wrapped in white cloth.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention," Link said as he looked at it with concern.

The Princess shook her head and said with a smile,

"You kept me alive. You did your job. Now I just have to do mine and keep you alive."

Link shook his head, his gaze soft as he looked at her.

"That's not how it works, Princess," Link argued as Zelda remained close to reattach his hat, "I—"

Zelda had stopped trying to secure his hat, in fact she held it quite loose above his head.

Her eyes were wide, as if she'd seen something, heard something.

The hat fell to the floor again as Zelda ran back to her chambers.

"Princess?" Link asked as he secured the hat to his head and followed her inside.

Approaching the window she stood at, he was as horrified as her to see what was outside.


	39. Panic

Zelda looked to Link with desperation and fear when she felt his presence beside her. She closed and opened her eyes as a heavy, exhaled sigh escaped her lips, Link looking to the newly arrived horde of monsters outside with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, Link," she implored as she shook her head, "I can't let you go out there again, I…I don't know how you survived this last time."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and continued,

"Please, let the guardians handle it, you can protect me here."

"The Guardians?" Link asked as he turned to face her.

"The Guardians were dispatched, weren't they?" Zelda asked, her hand floating down to her side.

"No…" Link replied hesitantly.

He honestly forgot they existed as a measure of safeguarding the castle. Perhaps he was a bit too reckless in thinking it was his responsibility.

Zelda eyes widened from a previous state of contemplation.

"Princess, what about the Guardians?" Link asked as he watched her run to the other side of the room.

"The Sheikah!" she said as she grabbed the Sheikah Slate.

"Was…was that an answer?" Link asked in confusion as she started to tap at the slate.

"Do you remember what the Sheikah said about the Guardians?" she said quickly, in earnest to Link, latching the slate back to her hip.

"Something about their activation…" Link said with uncertainty.

"The army of guardians is dispatched by manual activation," Zelda said, "we were assured that there would always be Sheikah around to watch the control panel and maintain its' functions. If the guardians weren't activated, then…"

Links eyes widened at the realization.

"Something's wrong!" he exclaimed as they both started a run to the control room, Zelda grabbing her sword along the way.

* * *

Link and Zelda ran to the small Sheikah lab directly west of the Sanctum, the heart of the castle below the throne room.

The knight clad in green followed behind the Princess up the final set of the stairs, the lab door coming nearer as the stairwell narrowed and curved upwards.

"Princess?" Link asked when Zelda froze at the top of the stairs, withdrawing his sword and shield at her stillness.

Link passed her as he entered, forgetting his breath when he saw what was inside.

The lab was completely covered in a gelatinous substance, seeming to infect the walls, the floor, and the panels with its' jet black and blood red hues.

Yet the horror in their eyes came at the sight of the Sheikah, impaled by spikes of the goop, some covered almost completely by the substance. The bodies were hopelessly motionless and dead.

Link saw at least four Sheikah in such a manner as he looked around slowly at the destruction, sheathing his sword and shield.

Zelda was completely still as Link walked forward cautiously, the Princess paralyzed by the sight of death.

In her kingdom, in her castle, under her protection, another four had lost their lives.

At least…

With a outstretched, timid hand, Link's fingertips approached the odd-colored goop, shaking with uncertainty as his footsteps brought him closer. Yet, once they met the malicious goopy substance, Link retreated his hand back quickly when it burned like fire.

"There's no way they're alive," Link said quietly as he clamped his fingers, "this…this stuff is deadly…"

He turned back around to Zelda, his worried expression softening before he pulled her into a comforting embrace, letting her head rest on his shoulder and gently placing his hand on the back of her head.

She was speechless, her faced paled by the sight they saw, despite the comfort of his touch.

"This isn't your fault," Link said softly, "we don't know what caused this."

"It's been nearly two months," Zelda responded, "perhaps its' a manifestation of his power, perhaps he's…"

"Get down!" Link yelled, noticing an alarming sight in the corner as he pulled out his hero's bow and crouched.

"I don't think it saw us," Link whispered.

"Link, was…was that an eye?" Zelda asked timidly.

"Yes," Link replied.

"What happens if it sees us?" she asked.

"I don't think we want to find out," Link said as he glanced at the closest Sheikah, skin burned and reddened by the substance he was covered in, a spike protruding from his shoulder.

Zelda's hands stayed glued to Link's shoulders as he stood up cautiously, notching an arrow.

In a quick motion, Link pulled back the string and released it, the arrow lodging itself into a large, orange glowing eye.

The lone eye seemed to shudder with pain before it exploded into smoke, the rest of the goopy substance in the room dissipating as well.

The Princess took no time to hesitate as she ran to the main panel, accessing it and trying to figure out the Guardians' controls.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Link asked as she tapped at the controls.

"Nope," she replied, "but I don't care. The sooner I get them out there, the more lives we'll save."

Link smirked before moving to each of the Sheikah, checking their pulse and exhaling when there was none to be found.

The last Sheikah he came across, a fifth he didn't see before, started to stir as Link approached.

When Link hastily flipped him over, he was relieved to see that he was breathing, despite the atrocious burns along his body.

"You're going to be okay," Link said, not able to help a smile that at least one of them was alive.

The young Sheikah sat up slowly, wincing at the pain of the burns.

"What's your name?" Link asked him.

"Keive Tala," Keive replied, "the others?"

Link shook his head, his sad eyes answering Keives' inquiry.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you with the burns," Link said as he pulled Keive to standing, "you're Kema and Hawa's brother, right?"

Keive gave a nod before looking around at his comrades, mournful at the loss of them.

"Korsh O'hu," Keive started, "Daqo Chisay, Dako Tah, Sasa Kai…"

"What lives death has stolen," Keive whispered.

In his contemplation, he suddenly noticed the Princess, desperately trying to get the guardians activated.

"Princess, I…I'm so sorry" the Sheikah said, "I don't know what happened, it just came out of nowhere."

"No," Zelda replied as she looked up from the panel, "don't blame yourself."

Keive joined her at the panel, a confirmation message appearing only after a few taps.

Zelda looked at the Sheikah in awe.

"Don't look at me, you did most of the work."

The Princess beamed excitedly at Link before her expression sank, reality setting back in. It wasn't over yet, no matter how much the knowledge that the Guardians were activated gave her a bit more hope, there was still quite a large threat to Hyrules' peace.

"Can you make it to the infirmary?" Link asked Keive, "I need to get the Princess to safety."

Zelda glared at Link, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Of course," Keive said with a nod before leaving, "be careful."

Link nodded in acknowledgement before,

"Link," prompted him to turn around to face the Princess.

"We need to find Ganon," she continued, "or whatever he calls himself, the…calamity, I suppose. We need to face him as soon as possible."

"I know," Link replied, "and we'll look, but…it's not safe here."

Link stepped forward and took her hand before continuing.

"He will target us, it's why he's coming, but…I'm going to keep you safe until then, no matter what."

Zelda nodded as Link's grip on her hand tightened.

"Trust me," Link said ardently, "Zelda…"

Zelda's blue eyes flitted to his at the purposeful utterance of her name.

Goddesses, she loved how natural it sounded. It was like she'd heard it a million times before, in a million different moments.

And yet, she still couldn't get enough of it.

"Until the end," Zelda said, in her eyes a burning determination, Link copying it into his own expression with a deep breath before starting a run out of the room and down the stairs, Zelda connected by a firm grasp behind him.

They ran and they ran, Link not even sure what their destination was as they ran across the Sanctum.

The outside was visible through the open doors, they could even hear the whirring of machinery as they approached it.

Yet, a small whisper slowed Zelda's footing, tugging on Link's arm, hesitating their shared instinct to flee from danger.

"Hylia."


	40. Calamity Ganon

**Author's Note: Do me a favor.**

**Take a deep breath, in and out.**

**Because if this chapter doesn't cause you stress, there must be at least something in your life that does.**

**Hopefully that feels just a bit better.**

* * *

Zelda turned around to find a pulsating red orb, her eyebrows furrowing with a held anticipation as she glared into its' red hues.

"Zelda?" Link asked as he followed her gaze in confusion.

He didn't see anything.

"What…what's going on?" he asked as he looked at her profile.

"It's here," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, "What's h—"

They both froze as the orb quickly exploded, a vile liquid as red as blood sputtering onto the floor, the walls, even the ceiling.

The entire sanctum was covered in the same substance as upstairs, Link and Zelda trapped when they looked to the exit.

Link withdrew his sword and shield as they glared at the now black orb in front of them.

Zelda rushed behind Link, placing her hands on his shoulders. Both of their heartbeats quickened with the fear of what they would face, what the deepest, most evil culmination of the Triforce of Power would manifest itself as.

The second orb started to slowly morph into a large, shadowy being as orange flames erupted around it.

Link and Zelda could barely distinguish its' features, the parts of its' body in such a chaotic disarray as they glared at it.

Its' skin was black and scaly, yet with patches of deep purple that seemed almost accidental.

The horns, however, the snout between them, the tufts of red hair, the burning red eyes intent on destroying them, seemed all too familiar for it to be anything else.

"Calamity Ganon," Link said in a serious tone once the monster had assumed its' shape, a loud roar echoing in their ears.

"If that," Zelda replied, both of them horrified as they looked upon it, backing away.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, the beastly fire returning within them as he started to smirk.

"How much farther?" Link asked under his breath.

"Just a couple steps," Zelda whispered.

The calamity, of pure evil, of destruction, looked upon them with a grin as they backed away, reveling in their apparent cowardice.

"Now!" The Princess yelled, the calamity looking confused in response.

The beast knew nothing of the four hands, the four outstretched hands on small pedestals across Hyrule.

The independent Hylian, the strong Goron, the faithful Zora, the honest Gerudo, all unified against him, with furrowed eyebrows and a divine beast in their control.

At that one command, the four streams of red light had suddenly turned to beams of blue, sinking themselves into the sanctum of the castle. The four champions shared the same determined and hopeful expression as the hero and the Princess.

Link and Zelda's mouths were wide open as they watched the lasers descend into the beast, their wide eyes reflecting the blue light as they watched in awe.

What a destructive force they had harnessed.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows as the creature writhed in pain, detaching her hands from Link's shoulders and withdrawing her sword.

They both stepped forward as the monster's rage grew. The frustration in his face was apparent, that he was trapped in such pain, that he was being beaten so quickly and easily.

Yet, the pair's concentrated gazes did not waver.

This was the evil that had costed them everything, that had made freedom a distant hope instead of a given for the people of Hyrule, that had enabled so much pain, so much loss to occur, that didn't give a fleeting chance for Hyrule to prosper.

The calamity looked upon them with hate as they approached, hands held, holding their swords in the opposite hands in a beautiful symmetry.

The lasers subsided as they neared, red smoke starting to billow off the huge mass, as if he were a Bokoblin, leaving the mortal world as just a residual essence.

Link and Zelda's conjoined hands tightened as they readied their swords, the monster failing to stand up, weakened considerably by the power of the divine beasts.

"For Hyrule," Zelda started, "for its' peace…"

"And for mine," she said as she and Link both stabbed their swords into the monsters' eyes, making it let out one last resounding, anguished growl.

They both watched the red eyes close as they withdrew their swords.

The two exchanged relieved sighs as they looked at each other, a small smile showing their regard for the other, the happiness that the other was there.

Yet, out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed something, Zelda soon seeing the same thing.

The red smoke had started to accumulate as the body disappeared, not disintegrating into the air, but rather culminating into something almost substantial.

The Princess and the knight gave the ordeal a suspicious gaze as the wispy cloud of smoke churned with red and black hues.

The cloud suddenly gave rise to two, glowing yellow orbs, Link and Zelda's eyes widening with surprise when they realized they were the eyes of a rather pig-like face.

"What…" Zelda said breathlessly as they staggered backwards, her breathing quickening.

Zelda found herself back behind Link, clinging to his tunic.

Yet, it was no longer a farce, no longer a trick to entrap the beast in front of them, no longer an act of submission, of fear.

This was real, terrifyingly unexpected, as their panicked breaths quickened, the calamity now a gathering of red smoke circling around the sanctum.

"What now?" Link asked, "Zelda?"

"I…I don't know…" she stammered in reply.

The calamity faced them after circling back, suddenly lunging forward at Link so fast, that Link barely brought his shield up.

When the Princess opened her eyes, the green clad knight in front of her was kneeling, crouched over a bent knee, his head bowed, as he seemed to be struggling.

"Link?" she said as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, with no idea where the calamity had gone.

But, Link only shook his head, shrugging Zelda's hand off his shoulder.

"Go!" he yelled as he pushed her to the ground, red smoke starting to surrounding him.

Zelda's betrayed expression looked at Link as she sat on the ground where she had had been pushed, yet a shaky and slow gasp escaped her when she saw him shaking in resistance.

"Link…no…" she said as she figured it out, eyes watering.

"Run!" he yelled, his voice strained.

The Princess backed away as she watched him shake more and more, bringing her hand to her mouth once she had stood up.

She couldn't leave him like this, yet she trembled in fear knowing what had to happen next.

Tears ran down her face as Links' skin paled, red veins popping out as they started to etch themselves in patterns on his face.

"Aagh!" he screamed in anguish as more started to appear, his eyes swimming with a deep pain. His agony was apparent until suddenly, as if someone had simply switched it off, it wasn't.

His eyes shot open to reveal a bright yellow as he stood up calmly, setting his malicious grin on the Princess before him.

"Hello, Hylia," said Link in a deep and sinister voice, so rough and grainy that Zelda shook her head when she heard it.

She was starting to accept that this was all truly happening, that it was no longer Link that stood before her.

"Ah, yes," Link said, as she stood frozen, her hands glued to her mouth, "you won't hurt him, you can't. You love him too much to cause him more pain."

The Princess didn't respond, her hands lowering as she looked at him hesitantly.

Link chuckled and said,

"Thought so."

Link withdrew the Master Sword, looking at it as if he'd never held it, never truly seen it before.

"Wonder what it would take to get a rise out of you," he said as he looked back at her.

Link took the sword and pressed it into the palm of his hand, sliding it down as blood started to ooze with it.

Zelda's brow furrowed, starting to glare at him, her anger boiling.

"I don't feel a thing," Link said with a smirk, "he probably doesn't either, all you've put him through. You've made him quite like this sword, desensitized to pain, apathetic, unable to feel, to hurt…to love…"

"You only use him when you need to, don't you Hylia," Link continued as Zelda clasped her sword, "in fact, you've forced emotion upon him, haven't you, under your command. He could never truly love you. Think of what he would do if he thought for himself for a change, if he didn't put his life on hold for your goddesses, your kingdom…you…"

The Princess suddenly rushed forward, her sword meeting his in opposition.

"You're lying," Zelda said through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" Link said as he leaned in, pushing further until she was forced back.

She quickly regained her bearings, engaging in a sword fight against Link, of all people.

Her against the knight sworn to protect her, against the best swordsman in all of Hyrule, against the boy who saved it, against the man she loved.

Yet, she was surprised at how much she held her own as she blocked his powerful advances, each masterful stroke of his sword met by her own.

Still hesitant to actually hurt him, she assumed the defensive despite her initial rage, thanking her quick instincts and, regrettably, her knowledge of Link's attack patterns for her being unscathed thus far.

Just as Link tried to roll around to her backside, she saw it coming and kicked him mid-roll, knocking his shield away.

He stood back up, still surprised at her quick thinking as he got his bearings.

The Princess took advantage of his pause, assuming the offensive as their swords met again.

This time, however, as their swords met in a powerful opposition, it was her with the stronger hold, enabling her to circle her sword around his, making it fling out of his hands and across the room.

The Princess hastily pinned him against the nearest wall with her sword at his neck, her blue eyes fuming as her heavy, fatigued breaths continued.

She kept her determined expression, her furrowed brow, even as a tear rolled down Link's cheek.

He was in there somewhere.

"GET OUT!" she exclaimed.

Link glared at her with spite before glancing over to the Master Sword lying on the ground.

He looked back at her fiery, blue eyes, burning with anger.

Zelda kept her silence as she stared, her eyebrows twitching in hesitation, suspending the sword at his neck.

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before he said,

"I can feel his thoughts, his memories."

"It's me, Link," he said as he opened his eyes, "you know me, Zelda,"

"Princess Zelda," she corrected through gritted teeth.

"Not to him," Link said, his voice becoming softer.

"Not to me," he said in such a familiar voice to Zelda that she loosened the sword's hold on his neck.

"You know you want me more than anything," he continued, "to act out of lust. To forget that you're a Princess. To delve into your deepest, most forbidden desires."

Zelda slowly started to lower the sword, her expression softening.

Link came in closer, whispering directly in her ear,

"I can love you like he never could."

Zelda took a deep breath, closing and opening her eyes to see his face before her again.

She lowered her sword as she pressed her lips into his, Link trying to move her closer to where his sword landed as they kissed.

Zelda started to cry as she continued, his lips cold, that wondrous magic of love gone.

She knew it wasn't him when he whispered into her ear.

She knew it wasn't him when she kissed him.

She knew it wasn't him as she tightened her grip on the sword she held.

She knew it wasn't him as she plunged her sword deep into his stomach, releasing from the kiss with a furrowed brow, an unquantifiable anger.

Tears streamed down her face as she withdrew her sword, Link falling onto her just as red smoke dispelled from his being.

The warm blood from Link's wound oozed onto her white nightgown as Calamity Ganon floated again, purposeless, looking for any thing to latch onto, any way to manifest his malice.

A being of destructive evil had been created out of the goddess' gift of power, out of the hatred towards the Royal Family.

Perhaps in opposition to a rule that truly had become oppressive.

Yet, the Princess didn't care as she held Link in her arms.

Her Hyrule would be different.

She held out her arm, her palm outstretched without hesitation.

A yellow beam of bright light shot out from her palm, enveloping the monster in its' hold.

With a determined expression, she moved it down to the very depths of the castle, the floor of the Sanctum breaking as she did.

The Princess clutched Link more as she used all her might to seal it, knowing a power like hers could only match the advances of the Calamity.

She only hoped, as the cloud of smoke was submitted into nothing, sealed by a golden crest at the very bottom of the deep cavern she had exposed, that the seal would hold for a long time, that she was truly able to suppress the threat for the time being.

Perhaps even one day the goddesses would grant her enough power to destroy it.

Zelda looked at the glowing crest below them as her own magic subsided, strong in its' power.

Anyone else in her kingdom may have celebrated, cheered, smiled.

The threat was gone, suppressed, controllable, and, at the will of the goddesses, she could finally rule her kingdom in peace.

Yet, she instead looked at it with sad eyes.

She didn't want a reign waiting for it to return, but it looked to her that she had no choice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, two A/N's in one chapter.**

**So, the botw sequel makes this interesting but keep in mind that this was planned before then, with the logic that Calamity Ganon in Breath of the Wild arose from beneath the castle (pretty sure that's in _Creating a Champion_). So, basically just take it that way. Less of a headache.**


	41. Rest

Zelda dragged him to the infirmary with her hands braced under his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Zelda…" he mumbled as she kept going, not once stopping. She knew every second was a matter of life or death for her knight.

"Before I die…" he continued.

The Princess didn't want to listen, exclaiming,

"Doctor!" as they entered the infirmary.

"Oh goddesses," the doctor said as he rushed over, helping Zelda get Link onto a bed, "I told him not to be too reckless."

Zelda shook her head as the doctor hastily ripped off Link's green tunic and pulled away the chainmail underneath.

"It wasn't his fault," she said somberly as she took his arm, concentrating all her focus on feeling his slow pulse.

"He's losing too much blood too fast," the doctor said as he pressed a cloth to the wound, Link's eyebrows furrowing at the pain, "I don't know if he's going to make it."

Zelda took a shaky inhale as she sat beside his bed.

"Please…" she whispered before taking her other hand in his, placing a soft kiss on his fingers.

"Zelda…" Link mumbled again, yet weaker, almost indistinguishable, his blue eyes small slits.

"Ralis!" the doctor yelled, "over here! Quickly!"

"Ralis?" the Princess asked.

"He's been helping me all night," replied the doctor, "swam right over as soon as he discovered it."

"Discovered what?" she asked as the Zora ran over, his eyes widening when he saw who was on the bed.

"Ready?" the doctor asked Ralis when he looked up.

Ralis nodded, wringing his hands together.

A wave of nausea overcame the Princess when the doctor lifted away the bloody cloth, her hand going to her mouth.

"Mm," whimpered Link, with an obvious discomfort as his eyebrows furrowed once more.

It was so much blood, and such a gaping wound that she had inflicted on him.

Yet, a blue light seemed to calm her as Ralis held out his hands.

"Healing…" she whispered as she figured it out, lowering her hand and looking at the young Zoran King with a smile, "it's healing…"

The wound started to close on its own, prompted of course by a glowing blue magic.

Zelda tightened her grip on Links' hand and mouthed,

"Thank you," to Ralis as he finished, even the smallest of Link's cuts clearing up.

Ralis nodded to the Princess and said,

"Of course," before rushing to another bed.

Zelda looked back to Link to watch his eyes slowly close, his tightly-held grip on her hand loosening, making her look at the doctor in a panic.

"Don't worry, he's just resting," he said in reply, relieving her worries, "the wound is healed but he still lost a lot of blood."

The Princess looked back to Link, her gaze on the calm rising and falling of his chest.

"One of these days you won't just be surviving for the next fight," she said quietly, "I…I promise."

"Your Highness?!" she heard a voice ask behind her, "there you are!"

She turned around and stood up to see Commander Arrghus and Auru, relieved to see her safe until their expressions changed, noticing how out of place her blood-soaked nightgown was.

"Link…" Arrghus said as both their eyes widened, noticing Link on the bed.

"What happened?" Auru asked, "Is he…?"

"He's alive," the doctor assured them, "he just needs rest. Even if it weren't for the blood loss, he would need rest."

"Blood loss…" Arrghus started, "you said he had returned back to duty after I sent him here. How did he lose blood if he was keeping the Princess away from the battle?"

The doctor looked to the Princess, prompting Arrghus and Auru to do the same.

"Calamity Ganon," she said before looking at Auru, "it came."

* * *

"Goddesses, are we lucky Ralis came along when he did," the doctor said as he rested his forehead into his palm.

"It was my only choice, Commander," Zelda said when she saw him staring at Link, both his hands covering his mouth.

"We know, Princess," Auru said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed at the comfort.

"Don't forget you saved his life, too," the doctor added, "a minute, or maybe even a second later and there would have been nothing anyone could do. Ralis can't bring people back from the dead."

"The goddesses know there were too many of those," Auru said.

"Have all the monsters in the field been defeated?" Zelda asked the Commander.

"Just about," he replied after his hands lowered.

"Withdraw the Guardians and the soldiers as soon as all the enemies are defeated and I want a full report of the damages sustained as well as the casualties."

"Yes, Your Highness," Arrghus said with a nod.

"I can assign you a temporary guard for your duties around the castle," Arrghus said as he stood up.

"My duties…Regent Vitreous can handle that," the Princess said.

"Your Highness…the Regent is dead."

Zelda felt a soft gasp escape her lips as her eyes widened.

"Then…" she made out breathlessly. Vitreous was a trusted member of her fathers' court, always supportive of her future role as Queen.

She looked at Link, squeezing his limp hand.

"My duty is here," she finally said, "if anyone wishes to speak with me, tell them they will find me here."

"Very well," Arrghus said with another nod before he exited the infirmary.

The doctor also departed, leaving to check on his other patients.

Auru's eyes narrowed as he stayed, watching Zelda's grip on Link's loosen, her fingers intertwining his as she pulled her chair closer to his side.

"Princess…" Auru started.

"Yes," she prompted as she looked at him.

"You may be able to fool Arrghus with simply caring about the well-being of your soldiers, but I know you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Auru smiled, his expression softening.

"You love him, don't you?"

The Princess averted her glance, looking back at Link to pause before she nodded.

She suddenly felt tears rise up within her again when she looked at Auru, who put his arm around her in response.

"Everything is going to be okay," Auru said as Zelda cried staring at Link's limp hand, "he just needs his rest."


	42. Recovery

Link felt himself take a couple slow breaths as he squeezed the familiar fingers around his own.

"Zelda…" he whispered before opening his eyes to see her, Auru next to her giving her a couple pats on her shoulder.

The Princess gave a happy chuckle as she looked into Link's tired blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked lethargically.

Zelda hesitated to speak her answer as Auru stepped away to leave them be.

"You…you got hurt," she said in reply, "do you not remember?"

Link shook his head 'no' as he dozed off, retrieving slow, restful breaths and entering slumber once again.

"He may yet still," the doctor said as he approached.

"The question is," Zelda started, "if I want him to."

* * *

The Princess had slowly lost her ability to work out of the infirmary, unable to explain her reasons why to more and more subjects of the castle.

Much to her relief, the casualties of the battle had dropped greatly once the guardians were dispatched, and the seal that held back Calamity Ganon seemed to be maintaining itself.

And luckily, the only refurbishment needed would be, of course, to the floor of Sanctum, all rooms reporting to be in one piece and free of the dangerous gelatinous substance.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened to the castle and the kingdom if the divine beasts weren't there, if Link wasn't there to help her.

Zelda made an effort to sit at Link's side as much as she could afford to over the past few days, anticipating when he would be up and back to normal with both excitement and dread.

As much of his pain she would have to atone for, she missed him greatly.

She entered the infirmary dressed in her regal attire, satisfied after a long day of overseeing the castle's recovery.

Yet, she was surprised to find his bed completely empty, made neatly with clean sheets.

It was as if his blood never stained them.

"Where's Link?" she asked the doctor, who had just finished talking to another patient across the room.

"Cleared him," he said as he casually looked over his notes, "good as new earlier than expected."

Zelda eyebrows furrowed.

"Then…where…"

"Ah! Princess!" she heard behind her, "I've been looking for you."

"What is it, Commander?" she asked as she turned around.

"Just wanted to let you know that your knight attendant asked for the week off duty."

Zelda let out an exhale in surprise.

"I gave it to him, of course. Never asked for a day off before, I'd say he deserves it."

Zelda knew he more than deserved it.

"Y-yes, of course," she replied as her hands balled into fists.

Link once told her that he wouldn't care for a day off, that it would be 'no fun'.

What had changed? Did he remember what happened? How much?

Could he really just want a break, or was it something more?


	43. Reputation

The Princess found her way to Sanctum, her steps echoing through its' high ceiling and its' now rather deep floor as she kept to the outside of the hole.

The seal was still there, glowing golden with its' power. In a nervous, almost obsessive state, she had come up every once in a while to check it, to make sure.

Yet, this time, a glimmer caught the corner of her eye.

Surprised she didn't see it before, she ran to the Master Sword and gripped it quickly, as if someone else would take it.

Of course Link hadn't taken it with him when he left. If he didn't remember, he wouldn't know where it was.

And if he did remember all that had happened…

Well, Zelda didn't want to think about that as she walked to the balcony off of the Sanctum, looking out at Hyrule as she gripped the hilt of her hero's sword.

Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe what she saw, a golden sun setting upon the land for her to rule. It was almost ethereal, like some dream, or some old drawing of Hyrule where the sun shines bright and the green hues of the fields are more vibrant than ever before.

Her land was at peace and yet…

"Oh!" she heard someone exclaim behind her, "I apologize, Your Highness."

Zelda turned around and saw a Sheikah, backing away in shame.

"There's no need for apologies," the Princess said with a smile.

"I…I just like to come up here to look at the view," the Sheikah stammered quickly, "I…I didn't know you were here, or else I would've…"

She stopped herself, noticing Zelda's smile.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," the Princess replied, "you can join me if you like."

At those words, the Sheikah raised her eyebrows in surprise and said,

"Oh…okay," before joining her on the balcony.

"What's your name?" the Princess asked as they looked out at the view.

"Raqa…Raqa Zunzo," she replied, starting quickly, "I c-came from the desert with Keive to help with the guardian shipment. "

"You don't have to explain yourself," Zelda assured her, "it's nice to meet you, Raqa."

"Likewise, Your Highness."

Raqa's curious glance looked over to the sword Zelda held.

"Is…is that Link's sword?" Raqa asked.

The Princess nodded, her mind suddenly taken miles away to Ordon, to a certain goat herder she knew quite well.

"I think the things people are saying are just preposterous," Raqa stated.

"Yeah…" Zelda replied absent-mindedly as she thought about Link.

"To be frank," Raqa continued, "to spread those kind of lies is disrespectful. People these days latch desperately onto whatever they can find, it's horrible. But, I know you Princess, you're honest, you would never have an affair like that."

"Thank yo—" Zelda replied before actually registering what Raqa said and turning to face her, "w-wait, excuse me, you said affair?"

"Yeah," Raqa said as if it were obvious, "the rumor that you and the knight attendant were having an affair…isn't that what we were talking about?"

"W-where did you hear that?" the Princess stammered nervously.

"It's all over the castle, Your Highness. I just assumed that it was talk."

"What in Hyrule are people saying?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, that you've been together for months, that he made a move on you, but you didn't report it because he told you not to, but then the commander found out and that's why Link went away. Some people say he resigned his commission because he couldn't handle not being with you because he had fallen in love with you, but it all sounds so contrived, you know."

"I can't believe this." Zelda said as she turned back to the fence of the balcony, resting her elbow on its' edge and burying her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't let this get to you, Your Highness," Raqa continued, "people spread rumors all the time. Why just last week, people were saying that the kingdom made up that Ganondorf attacked to cover up the need for rupees to rebuild the castle. Well, you can imagine their surprise when he retur—"

"The whole castle is talking about this?" Zelda interrupted as she looked to Raqa in earnest.

"Well yeah…I guess…"

"How could they have known?" Zelda whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, it's true!" Raqa exclaimed.

"Shhh", the Princess cautioned as she looked to her right and left.

"Sorry…it's true?" Raqa asked quieter.

Zelda paused, pursing her lips, before reluctantly saying,

"Yes…but it's not like people are saying."

"Well, then how is it?"

Zelda glared at the Sheikah.

"I won't tell anyone! I'm just curious…"

"Well, it…I'm the one who made the first move and he left because…because he…well, I…I don't know why he left, really."

"And it wasn't really an 'affair'," the Princess continued in Raqa's silence, "I mean we never…you know…we were just…well…I don't know what we were. Couple of fools now that I think about it."

"What are you going to do?" Raqa asked solemnly.

"I don't know," Zelda said with a sigh, "I have to show my people that my reputation is honorable, that they can trust my words over the words of slander, they way they trusted my father."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Zelda's eyes widened as the idea struck her, a soft gasp stealing her breath before her eyes went sad.

* * *

Zelda entered her chambers, no haste in her step, no urgency.

The war was over.

She still held his sword in her hand. In fact, it had become rather tight of a hold, as if just one misplaced finger would mean she would lose it entirely.

The click of the door closing behind her, however, loosened it, Zelda sighing deeply as her back met the ornate wooden door.

She was being paranoid, she knew she was being paranoid.

Zelda closed her eyes as she tried to console herself.

Her castle was safe, Calamity Ganon was sealed, not ten minutes ago, she had seen that fact for herself.

She opened her eyes, taking one last calm exhale as she placed the sword against her vanity. It was placed in such a coincidentally odd way next to her own sword. It was like one of those symbols in books she read as a child, the ones she was told to analyze and pay close attention to.

Yet, she took no notice. After all, it was purely accidental, a casual placement borne from mere habit. Besides, those books had an annoying streak of providing happy endings, one right after the other. It was as if they grew on trees, those joyful endings in those fanciful written words.

She'd learned all too well of their rarity instead, there being times in recent years where the very concept was as mythical and legendary as the stories themselves.

Zelda took off her tiara, placing it gently as the weight lifted from her head, in a literal sense as well as figurative.

Her chambers, it seemed, were the only place that she didn't have to be a Princess, alone with no one to reprimand, or command, or stand up straight for, or be obligated to, or be judged by, or well, the list could go on and on.

She slowly approached her bed, unceremoniously sitting down with bent and crossed legs.

Zelda stared at the Master Sword with sad eyes, attributing an odd gleam to a trick of her mind as her eyes traced the hilt, the blue wings on either side.

She knew it was ancient, a rare artifact in its' own right as well, only surfacing at least every century, maybe more.

Yet, in just a second it slipped from the wall it leaned on, meeting the ground with a resounding clamor. Panic ensued within the Princess at the sudden noise, Zelda seeing glimpses of the battle now past.

She breathed heavily as she backed away, her eyes glazed over and seeing her soldiers dead, then the malicious goop seeping away life from the Sheikah, then Link bleeding in pain.

Closing her eyes only made it worse, her heart pounding as it all came back to her, Calamity Ganon, Link screaming her name. The only normal thing she felt was her back and her head meeting the wall, her head shaking as she bent her knees against her chest.

It was like the days after Ganondorf's death and defeat, where any little thing would trigger quick and fast flashes, like she was brought back to that moment for just a second before returning to reality.

But for one exception.

This time she expected Link to rush in at any time, to hear her screams of anguish and to take her in his arms without a word.

Not that he ever had, but she could almost feel his warm hands entangling hers, and it was the absence of that warmth that made them feel colder, more empty.

Zelda released a tear as her eyes opened, the visions dissipating in a single second.

She took a heavy and shaky inhale when she found herself returned to her chambers. She'd never left, but it felt like she had been ushered back into a million different moments.

Zelda leaned forward and buried her face into her hands.

It went against every fiber in her being to do what came next, but it was what the kingdom surely expected from a Princess of Hyrule.

And it wasn't her happy ending in the slightest.


	44. Return

Link took a deep breath as he made his way up the stairs, fidgeting with his Ordonian clothes nervously. He promised himself he would only greet her if she was alone in the throne room. He wasn't on duty, it would be informal, unsanctioned for him to talk to her.

But, he had to see her. He knew how much she hated that chair, hated being alone in that room.

Even though he mainly came to apologize, he missed her.

He slowly and cautiously rounded the corner to check inside, forgetting his stealth completely when he saw that she definitely wasn't alone.

He stood there like a fool as he watched it all take place, something he should have expected.

Hyrule was saved, she had protected it, of course she would undergo courting and signify her official Queenship.

Zelda looked up as the man in front of her finished politely kissing her hand, a familiar figure catching her eye.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched him leave dejectedly, Zelda's heart skipping a beat.

"Link…" she whispered as her hand dropped completely, like some dead weight, like she had somehow forgotten she had a hand. This, of course, confused the man before her.

"Th—thank you but, I…I have to go," she stammered in a flustered manner.

In response to being given a skeptical look by those around her, she instead regained her countenance and said,

"I mean…the proceedings will resume tomorrow. Until then, I shall retire for the evening."

* * *

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed when she finally found him outside the southern exit of Hyrule Castle Town, looking out at Southern Hyrule Field glowing in the sunset, "Where have you been?"

"Princess," he said as he turned around, Zelda noticing that he was back in his Ordonian clothing, yet holding his floppy, green hat in his hands, as if it were a treasure he didn't want to lose.

It was all he had left of being the hero by now.

"I'm not back on duty until tomorrow morning," he said coldly.

"That's not…that's not what I meant," Zelda said as she stepped closer, "I…I was worried about you, Link."

"Right," he said, acknowledging her concern, "I'm sorry."

"What is this about? Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I needed to think things through," Link said as he looked back to the view.

"To think things through?" Zelda said as she did the same, stepping to stand next to him, "What thi—"

The Princess was interrupted by the painful glare Link gave her.

"Oh…" she said as her heart sank.

He remembered.

"I came back early to apologize," he said as he turned his head again to the fields, "even before the calamity, I acted improperly. I…I wasn't thinking clearly…and when I became…him…I took advantage of you, Princess. I'm sorry."

"That wasn't you, Link," Zelda argued, "you were under his control."

"I could have tried harder," Link said.

"To what?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know…resist it!" Link stated with uncertainty.

"I just can't believe I messed this up," he continued as ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Link, I hate to break it to you, but all of this is my fault, not yours."

"Oh, okay," he started in disbelief, "I'm sure Arrghus will believe that one. The Princess losing all sense of propriety over a peasant who happens to be good with a sword. That's a nice story, you should write that one down."

"Link, it's true," she implored, "you haven't done anything wrong."

Link started a walk back to the castle, frustrated, before evidently changing his mind.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked as he turned around, "Is that why you haven't told Commander Arrghus? Is that why I still have my commission? Because of some…lie?"

"I am _not_ a liar," she argued.

"I know," Link said in reply, "so tell the truth."

Zelda paused, not knowing what to say.

"It's getting late," Link said in response to her silence, "I have duty tomorrow morning."

He continued walking to the castle, Zelda catching up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders, trying in earnest to stop him.

"Link…it…it's okay…everything's…"

"Stop forgiving me!" he yelled as he faced her, Zelda blinking in surprise.

She'd never heard his voice that loud.

"Tell me," he started in a serious tone, "if a knight…"

Link paused, closing his eyes and taking an inhale, dreading the thought of anyone else but him doing such things to her.

"If a knight were to disagree with you," he continued with his exhale, his blue eyes opening, "endanger you, address you by your name, look at you with love, kiss you with passion, touch you with affection, what would you do?"

Zelda kept her silence, her head angled downward.

"What would you do?!" he asked loudly.

"He would be dismissed," she said quietly, "for better reason, again and again,"

Link walked away, a determined thought in his mind.

"But Link, you're different!"

"How? How am I different?"

Zelda bit her lip to stop herself.

"Say it!"

Zelda shook her head.

"That's what I thought," he said as he continued his stride to the castle.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked as she followed him through Castle Town.

"You know exactly where I'm going," he said coldly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did I write a bunch of small chapters with cliffhangers on purpose? No, just happened that way. I should've considered that it would mess with actual people's heads. Oh well. Hopefully I'm not toying with you readers too much. Just enough, I suppose.**

**I guess if you've made it this far, there's no point in me asking if you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for sticking with it! (Don't worry, there's more to come, I just felt like I haven't done an A/N in a while)**


	45. Truth

"No, Link!" she exclaimed when she saw Commander Arrghus before them, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Yet, he shrugged it off, taking a couple steps forward before saying,

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it's not right for me to be dishonest."

She stood still after that, knowing she couldn't stop him at this point.

"Commander Arrghus," Link said as he approached him, the Princess hidden behind a wall just outside the door.

She listened eagerly, hating that she was powerless to stop him if this is what he wanted to do.

"Ah Link, good," the commander said when he saw him, "you're back. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"With all due respect, Commander, I think I should go first," Link insisted.

"All right," Arrghus said in reply, "what's this about?"

Link took a deep breath in and out, Zelda doing the same as she remained hidden.

"I've come to confess to something, I—"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Arrghus interrupted, "I know."

"You know?" Link said nervously.

"I know that she kissed you to trick that monster, it's all fine. I don't blame you for that."

"No, Commander," Link said with a shake of his head, "there's more. I…I kissed her…of my own volition, before that."

"Oh…"

"If I'm to be totally honest with you…I've disagreed with her, I've endangered her, I've called her by her name, I've spoken out of turn, everything you told me not to do and…I take full responsibility."

"Link…this," the commander started, "this is a definite surprise. You're a ferocious warrior, noble and loyal to crown, determined to her protection, courageous to the end. You almost died for her, after all…"

"It wouldn't be fair to make exceptions because of that," Link said, his voice almost a grumble.

"No," Arrghus replied, "no, it wouldn't."

The commander sighed.

"I'll let you off with a warning, but another mishap and I'll have to let you go."

"No," Link stated.

"No?" Arrghus retorted in disbelief.

"You're still making exceptions," Link continued, "tell the truth, please. I can't keep this position if I don't have honor."

"A noble man," Arrghus whispered before continuing,

"You're right, Link. If all you say is true, that you've consciously disregarded your duty while promising to uphold it…then I have to revoke your commission…I'm sorry."

"I understand," Link said with a nod, "she must be protected by someone worthy of that role."

"No!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran in, "it wasn't his fault! He…He…"

"He what, Your Highness," Arrghus said to the Princess, "did he not do all he confessed?"

"Well," she started, glancing desperately at Link, who ripped away his gaze when she did, "He…he did, but…it was because we…we…"

Yet she stopped her words at the apathy she saw in Link, furrowing her eyebrows at his silence, his submittance.

"We neglected to report it, Commander," Link said coldly, "a careless, childish act of dishonesty that I…regret…"

"Then it is simply a matter of timing on your part, Princess," Arrghus said.

The Princess fumed with anger as she looked at Link once more, whose head was now angled downwards. She wanted so much for the truth to be different, to be able to change the situation, to not feel so guilty about her role in Links' suffering.

Perhaps then she could afford to keep him with her, without going against what he seemed to want, without forcing him to bend to her wishes.

And, she felt enraged by the fact that he wasn't fighting it, that he didn't seem to care at all for the reasons that led to this.

"A new attendant will be found as soon as possible, Your Highness."

The Princess didn't respond, instead storming out of the room and releasing her frustration in a heavy exhale when her back met the first wall she could find.

"I take it you'll be leaving the castle, then?" Arrghus asked Link despite Zelda's prompt absence.

Link nodded and said,

"There's nothing to keep me here anymore. I deserved to lose my commission and…I'm not…well, forget about the rest. I guess that doesn't matter anymore either."

Arrghus narrowed his eyes slightly before saying,

"Link, about what I was going to talk to you before…"

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"Never-mind," Arrghus said with a shake of his head.

"Don't be a stranger, Link," Arrghus continued before Link nodded and left.

Zelda followed him to the stables in silence, unsure of what to say, what would be fair to say.

If he wanted to go, she needed to let him go.

Her eyes started to water as he mounted his horse, as if she weren't even there, as if she didn't matter to him.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" she said, her voice small.

Link sighed.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

Zelda walked closer, stopping beside his horse and prompting him to look down at her.

"Link, before you go," she started, "I'm sorry about hurting you, when you were possessed."

"Princess, that's not why I'm leaving."

"I know," she replied, "I just…I had to do it. I had no other choice,"

"I know the feeling," Link replied as his eyes locked into hers, "it's okay."

She slid her foot into the foothold, matching her eye level with his before kissing him on the lips.

Zelda made her way back down to the ground as they broke away.

"Princess…" Link started, his expression softening.

"Forget about it," she said, "it doesn't matter."

Link studied her expression with sadness, as if drinking in drop by drop every last feature of her face.

He didn't want to ever forget her, yet turned his head when he knew he must, that he could never be good enough to be a King of any sort, especially after being such a dishonorable knight.

Zelda watched him ride off into the sun-kissed horizon, knowing not of the tears down Link's face.


	46. Honesty

Zelda sat up straight as the suitors came back into the throne room, her regality apparent to all who watched.

Her expression held no emotion, in fact she looked like the very personification of an old painting. Like the ones that adorned the hallways of her castle, she looked the way she would be remembered, blank and unmoving, invulnerable and untouchable, without substance, without life. Only to be admired and gawked upon for years to come, thousands upon thousands.

That was the simple truth.

To want anything different, like the hand of the man who saw her and not her facade, who she herself knew deeply past his own facade. Well, it was apparent that different had no matter, no consequence.

She was a Princess, and today was the second day of, what was to Zelda, forced smiles and slow formalities.

As a child, she had looked forward to these days, romanticizing her own parents experience.

'Love at first sight' they had called it, yet Zelda sat there instead, looking at the men deemed suitable for her with anything but love.

The Princess shouldn't have ever expected that.

Dalia was right, her marriages are meant to be diplomatic, above all else, a celebration of a continuing reign of two worthy individuals, sanctioned for the crown of a King since their early days as a page. Occasionally, a Gerudo King or Zoran King would present themselves, as detailed in the Royal records.

Romance was unlikely, a union of such nobility making it forced, and therefore rare.

She wanted more than anything what she couldn't have, what was now surely miles away.

"Your Highness?" a hesitant voice prompted beside her, pulling her out of her trance.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked to Auru.

His gaze was sad, like at any second he would voice some apology. None of this was his doing, but he didn't like seeing the Princess like this, her eyes dulled and mournful.

"Oh…right," she said with a small shake of her head, remembering where she was and what she had to do, "sorry."

The Princess stood up from her throne.

"Welcome," she started, "I trust you—"

She froze completely where she stood, tensing up as her blue eyes locked with a similar pair in the distance. She didn't even feel herself stagger backwards, her eyes widening and her nerves fraying unsettlingly.

The subjects, the suitors, the knights who came to watch, the whole crowd of them split into two as the man who just entered the throne room walked forward.

The Princess' fast heartbeat matched his, yet neither of them showed it as the whispering chatter began.

"A disgraced knight."

"A peasant."

"What could he possibly have to offer her?"

Yet Auru only smiled as Link came closer, backing away slightly to stand beside Commander Arrghus.

"I was hoping he'd come back for her," Auru said.

Commander Arrghus nodded in reply.

The Princess remained still as a statue as Link approached, yet this stagnance was different, laced with a hopeful anticipation, a surprise and a shock.

This was it. Those happy endings that didn't exist. It was unraveling before her in the determined footsteps, the otherworldly, yet regal way he walked. No hesitation, no bow, no over-adulated respect, no fear, it was just Link.

He didn't say a word when he finally stood before her, only placing a thumb on her chin and softly bringing her lips to his, Zelda melting into the sensation as Link's other arm wrapped around her waist.

The entire room had fallen silent, most of them waiting for the Princess' reaction to such a courageous act by such a lowly peasant.

"I love you," Link said as their lips separated, the whole room listening intently, "and…I can't live without you. I…I know I can't expect you to marry someone like me, that you deserve better than someone who…"

He paused for second, taking a heavy sigh.

"Who's done…everything wrong by you."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing, her expression melting completely with a slow blink of her blue eyes.

"I can't even dream of being good enough for you but…I have to try. I know I'd regret it for the rest of my li—"

The entire gathering gasped when Zelda kissed him back, resting her arms around his neck.

"You absolute dork," she said with a smile when they separated again.

Link gave her a quizzical look.

"You know it's ultimately my choice, right?" she said, containing a laugh.

"What?" Link asked.

"I just didn't know if you were interested. Loving me is one thing but everything that comes with it…I…I didn't want to force you into anything."

"You never have," he said with a smile as he looked into her eyes, "dear Zelda."

She smiled, more than she had in a long time.

"Link," she said, "I love you too. No choice I'll ever make will feel as right as me choosing you."

Link's expression softened.

His eyes searched her, seemingly overwhelmed by the joy, by what she was implying, by a happiness he felt impossible just the day before.

"Truly?" he asked.

"Truly," she replied with a nod, their soft gazes locking into each other, "I'm going to be Queen of a new Hyrule and I'll be damned if I don't have you by my side."

The people watching, who had balked at Link's knighting, had laughed at his presence just a few moments ago, found their hearts warmed instead.

The words they spoke and their apparent love was such a welcome contrast to the war they had suffered and, of course, to all their dear Princess had been through.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only took 45 chapters of slow-burn angst and pining. Am I sorry? No. Does this mean that this story is over? Definitely no. Am I asking myself easy questions to make myself look smarter? Yes.**


	47. Royal

Link and Zelda held hands as they walked through Castle Town, the news of their engagement buzzing with a growing excitement.

Most of the townspeople had the sense to give them space, keeping to themselves with their elated mutterings as they passed by. Hyrule Castle gave them something quite exciting to whisper and blather about, and so they did.

The handsome knight the Princess had fallen in love with, the big and grand wedding to take place in the days to come, how unfortunate that the late King died before seeing his daughter become Queen. It was nauseating and dizzying to Link how they fixated so much on one thing before quickly moving on to the next. Zelda had told him about the rumors circulating last week, but it seemed that was no longer the popular opinion.

Which was fine, but it made him wonder whether or not they ever had opinions of their own, if they are so swayed by popular belief, how could they?

He supposed he still had a lot to learn about Castle Town, this bustling society he found himself in, this royal expectation he was marrying into.

_"Don't underestimate what you are capable of, Link, what you've already done for Hyrule."_

He recalled her voice clearly as he smiled, tightening his grip on her hand before he felt Zelda do the same.

"Your Highness!" a panting voice yelled, pulling Link and Zelda's focus to a man approaching them.

"I finally found it," he said excitedly as he held out a piece of parchment, "it's a drawing of that wolf, it was seen terrorizing the town. I told you there was proof!"

Zelda bit her lip as she tried not to laugh, handing the parchment over to Link.

"Oh goddesses," Link whispered.

"When was the last time you saw this wolf?" the Princess asked.

"Just recently!" the man said eagerly.

"Really?" Zelda asked, feigning intrigue.

"Well, I mean…I guess it's been some months but…it could come back!"

"In that case, do you mind if we keep this drawing?" the Princess asked.

"Of course," the man said with a nod, "glad I could help."

Zelda watched the man walk away proudly before she turned to Link, yanking the parchment out of his hands before they continued to walk.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"We should have this framed," Zelda said as she gave it a good look.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Proof that you really did turn into a wolf."

"What, are you going to blackmail me?" he asked playfully as he took it back, "no one would believe that it's me, anyway."

"True, but I'll know," Zelda said in reply, "plus, you can see Midna so clearly. It'll be a good memento of your adventures, you know, aside from your numerous scars."

"There aren't that many," Link said to his defense.

"And let's hope there aren't any more."

"No promises," he replied with a smirk.

"Really quite evil of you to terrorize the town like this though, Link," she said as they turned a corner.

"It wasn't my fault they were scared," Link stated, "and sometimes I had no choice but to come into Castle Town in that form."

"And the other times?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Midna and I had a bet going to see if I couldn't get someone to faint."

Zelda scoffed playfully before shaking her head.

"The future King of Hyrule," she said as they headed down the small flight of stairs to a familiar alcove.

* * *

"Finally!" Telma exclaimed when her door opened, smiling at the sight of the pair of them.

She made her way around the bar as her cat leapt down to the floor, glaring at Link.

Telma had no hesitance as she suddenly squeezed them both in a big hug.

"Who would have thought you two would be tying the knot?" she asked rhetorically as she released them, placing her hands on her hips.

Link smiled nervously in response.

"We really must thank you for this, Telma," the Princess said, "and on such short notice."

"It's no problem," Telma said with a wave of her hand.

"Come along, honey," she continued, winking at Link, "I've got it in the back."

Link's expression feigned fear as he glanced at Zelda, the Princess giggling as she watched him follow Telma to a room in the back.

Zelda walked over to the soft, white cat, who had just jumped onto a barstool.

She pet it gently as she sat down, looking around the bar with curiosity.

The Princess had never before seen the base of the old "Resistance", only hearing stories of their valiant acts in a time of war that made her beyond thankful for the group of them.

She may not have a kingdom to rule if it weren't for Telma, for Ashei, for Shad, for Auru, for Rusl.

And certainly if not for Link…

She stood up when she noticed a large map of Hyrule in the distance, approaching it to find that on closer inspection it had small red circles dotted around familiar landmarks.

It was old, grainy, worn, and, for some unexplainable reason, she felt a pull of familiarity had drawn her to it.

She suddenly heard the door behind her close, turning around to find that Rusl had entered the bar.

"Oh!" he said, obviously surprised, "Your Highness."

He gave a small and slow bow of his head before continuing,

"Allow me to extend my congratulations. I came north from Ordon as soon as I heard the news. But I figured I would make a stop here first."

"Thank you, Rusl," the Princess said with a nod, "don't let me stifle any business you may have."

"If you call stopping for a drink business," Rusl said as he approached the Princess.

"Oh," she said with a smile before turning back to the map.

"That map is probably outdated by now," he asked as he stepped to stand next to her,"the red circles were areas with high concentrations of monster activity. The Resistance used it to keep track and investigate them. We had plans of eliminating the enemies as well, but it ended up being mostly Link."

"He went to all these places?" Zelda asked as she ran her hand slowly along the map.

"Well, yeah," Rusl replied, "quite a man he's turned out to be."

Zelda smiled to herself before they both heard,

"It's too bad the Princess got to you first, you'd look good in anything."

From around the corner emerged Link, not in the Ordonian clothing Rusl had known, not in the green tunic Zelda had grown accustomed to, not even in the royal guard outfit he had started to wear around the castle since their engagement.

Link raised his eyebrows as he stepped out in golden armor and greaves befitting a King. The maroon tunic that lied underneath matched the color of the perfectly floppy hat on his head, the tunic also covering securely fit chainmail.

And, of course, a crown sat among his brown hair, accented with a green jewel.

"The armor is detachable, of course," Telma continued, "looks just as royal without it."

"Too much?" Link asked as he and Zelda walked to each other, Telma and Rusl both smiling as they kept their distance.

"Just enough," she replied softly as she placed her hand on the golden plating on his chest, looking into his blue eyes.

Link's expression softened before they heard Telma say,

"Before you get too comfortable, I've got yours back here as well."

"I have your wedding dress, too," Telma continued as Link watched Zelda depart, her and Telma disappearing from the room.

"So, this is new," Rusl said with an amused smile as Link turned to him.

"I know. I'm sorry, I should have told you," Link started, "but it all happened so fast that I—"

Link was stopped by Rusl's held up hand.

"Link," he said as he lowered his hand, "you don't need to explain anything."

Rusl smiled and said,

"You've fallen in love. I'm so happy for you that you've found it, and…"

Rusl walked forward and sat on a barstool, Link doing the same.

"I'm glad you took my advice."

"Were you surprised?" Link asked.

"A bit," Rusl replied, "I mean, you mope around Ordon for a week and next thing I know I hear you're engaged to wed the Princess. It was fun to see everyone else's surprise, though."

"Really?"

"Well, the adults. The kids still don't believe me. You might have to convince them."

"Of course," Link mumbled.

"All of us are just so happy for you."

"All of you?" asked Link, "even Ilia?"

"Especially Ilia, Link," Rusl replied, "we all know you've been through so much, with what happened to your parents, and taking on saving Hyrule like you did, I know it can't be easy to get past those things. But, I'm so proud that you have. The only person who deserves a happy ending as much as you do, well…is our future Queen."

Link smiled at the thought of her, and smiled even bigger when he heard her voice say,

"Link?"


	48. Strength

He knew she was smiling just by the way she said his name, but the excited anticipation within it made so much sense when Link turned his head.

Her fiancé was speechless, quite immobile as he stared. Only a short chuckle of joyful disbelief escaped his lungs as he stood up. It seemed merely a hiccup to his breathing really, a forced exhale with an incidental smile, his eyes trying to take in what was being seen for the first time.

The dress for her to wear as a Queen was hued in the same red as his, the armored plating on her shoulders just as gold.

In fact, it was very much like her old dress in style and cut, yet a soft red replaced the purple of her overlay and the white of her gloves, a darker mahogany etched in patterns along her bottom white skirt.

They matched so perfectly he almost couldn't believe it.

"I'll take your silence as a yes then," Telma said as Zelda approached Link, "you'll have to excuse me if I wait until the big day for you to see the wedding dress. Of course then we'll have to pry your jaw up off the floor."

"What do you think?" Zelda asked with a smile, her hand finding his without looking, as if she knew exactly where it was.

"I think you're going to be the most beautiful Queen I've ever seen," Link said with a smile.

She blushed and laughed, her head angled down at the flattery before she reasoned,

"But I'm the only Queen you've ever seen."

Link's shoulders gave a shrug as he replied with,

"You're all I need."

The two shared a small kiss before they hopped up onto the stools behind them, their hands still connected.

"How much do we owe you?" Zelda asked Telma, the focus now on the bar owner herself.

"Oh honey," Telma said with a wave of her hand, her expression one of disbelief that the Princess would even ask the question, "you two don't owe me anything."

"But you did such a wonderful job," Zelda reasoned, "at least let us pay you back for the fabrics."

"Nope," Telma said with a shake of her head, "consider it a wedding present."

Zelda pursed her lips as the hiss of an exhale escaped her lungs, trying hard not to object.

"Fine," she said regretfully.

It seemed that she and Link were the only people in all the land who didn't believe that the future King and Queen deserved such willing generosity, such kindness.

Then again, it was that same humility that surely was the reason for their trustworthiness, for their citizens' loyalty. Zelda and Link often depreciated their worth, what they had already done for Hyrule that had earned them such respect.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but," Rusl started, "why red?"

"Actually, Telma was the one who suggested it," Link added as they all looked to Telma once more.

Telma smiled as she looked upon the pair, seeing only her King and Queen in their royal attire, not Link and Zelda, not a Princess and her knight.

And yet, she saw all those things.

"Strength," she stated simply, "these two are strong, and their love is too. They've been through so much, survived long enough and longer still to find a home in each other. Red symbolizes many things, the heat of the fire, the vividness of blood, both spilled and kept, the passion of love, and the power we all hold within ourselves. A mere association with evil does not define it, or rather, it cannot define it. We cannot let it because, in all of Hyrule, there are no two people who have embodied its' strength more than the couple before me and I believe with all my heart that it is this strength that deserves celebration. Don't you agree?"

"Without question," Rusl replied with a smile.

* * *

But when he looked over, it didn't matter to him at all that he had just been crowned King. It was as if he forgot as he stared with a warm smile at her.

There was no hesitation in her expression, no misgivings, her bow to receive her crown was willing.

He remembered well a Princess who dreaded all this, her coronation into being Queen of Hyrule something she put off.

The new King didn't even credit himself with how her confidence had changed over the past few months, looking at her with a distinct pride in his eyes.

He loved her.


	49. Of Partings and Greetings

Zelda looked around in wonderment as they trailed through the forest.

The woods of Faron were, of course, beautiful, but nothing to what they tread through now. The immensity, the deep mystery, the shaded hues of green, the transcendent glowing lights that reflected in their eyes.

It was simply gorgeous.

They had finally come to the Sacred Grove, the wake of twilight welcoming them as they strode across the clearing.

Shad talked at length of this place in particular, obsessing over its' ruins, its' statues, its' historical significance. He was never really adept at small talk, things like weather and gossip not quite in his vocabulary.

Yet, walking through two statues, proud and tall as they stood in guard, waiting to protect the ancient relic once again, Zelda supposed she could see why.

The sights before her went beyond all things trivial, shrouded in an ancient mystery that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Somehow she knew that the mystery would outlive her, protected by natural and unnatural barriers alike.

With two steps, Zelda stopped at the sight of the pedestal before them, worry warping her expression.

This next part wasn't so beautiful, having just as much potential to be terribly destructive.

"You know we don't have to do this today," Link said when Zelda stopped.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "it's the only way to know if the seal will truly hold, the only…"

"The only way you can fathom ruling in peace," Link finished when she faltered, nodding in understanding, "I know…I feel the same."

Zelda's eyes softened as she looked into his.

"We'll do it together," he said as he offered the hilt of his sword to her.

Both their hands clasped around the blue hilt as they walked forward.

Link and Zelda lifted the sword up, suspending it above the pedestal as they closed their eyes tight.

They wanted so much for it all to be over, for them to live their lives after all they had suffered.

"Zelda," Link said as they stayed in that position, "everything is going to be okay. Even if—"

"Link," she interrupted, "stop stalling."

"Sorry," he stated before he took a deep breath.

They both plunged the sword in the pedestal, a surging light beaming from the deed.

Zelda opened her eyes and took her hands off, her eyes widening when Link didn't.

"Link?" she asked, her heartbeat quickening with panic.

The sword couldn't call to him a third time, it wouldn't be fair. She'd curse even the goddess Hylia if Farore did that to him.

He didn't deserve such a burden even the first time.

Link soon let go of the sword and opened his eyes, Zelda staring at him with a held anticipation as he looked at the sword.

"Link?" she asked again, prompting Link to turn to face her, his expression frustratingly neutral.

She started to shake her head, not wanting him to say the words she expected to follow the dullness in his eyes. Zelda lost her breath as she searched his expression, waiting for anything as she felt her heart breaking.

Yet, she suddenly felt his hands around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around before bringing her down to his lips.

When they broke the kiss, Link wore such a malicious smirk that Zelda playfully shoved him and exclaimed,

"Damn you, Link! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," he said with a goofy smile, "I just couldn't pass it up."

"Link," she said as he slid his arms around her, her head leaning on his red tunic as they both looked at the sword, "the sword…"

"It spoke to me, Zelda," he said softly, "it's all over. The seal will hold. We…we don't have to worry about it anymore."

She closed her eyes at the comfort of his touch, of his words.

"My King…" she whispered, the King and Queen of Hyrule holding each other in a quiet thankfulness.

* * *

The pair of them giggled as they exited the carriage.

There was such a distinct scandal etched on their faces that anyone in their right mind would think they had done something completely vulgar.

They were married, of course, so even if anyone did see the tangles on the back of Link's hair or the red blush on Zelda's cheeks they would have thought nothing of it.

Well, they wouldn't have said anything in public. After all, there was no longer a scandal to suspect since their wedding.

Luckily, the Queen had composed herself by the time she took Link's hand and stepped down on the ground, planting her feet with elegance in the village of Ordon.

Their eyes met for another bashful giggle before their fingers folded into each other.

The Queen knew, and saw in her childhood, that her parents had their arms linked most of the time, that it was more proper and more regal to do so.

But there was still something about holding Link's hand that warmed her heart.

"Oh my goddesses," Beth said quietly as her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"What is it Beth?" Talo asked in reply, looking up at her from carving his wooden sword.

"It…it's true," she stammered.

"What's true?" Talo responded as he casually turned his head in the direction Beth was looking.

He quickly stood up when he saw them, clamoring to his feet as his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

The man who approached them, with a Queen's hand in his, barely looked like the Link they once knew.

And yet, it looked exactly like him.

Beth knelt in reverence as they came closer, her head doing a double take before it bowed downwards.

But Talo just stared, frozen in shock.

Link picked up the wooden sword Talo dropped, studying it as he looked it up and down.

"Not bad," Link said before offering it back to Talo with a smirk, "but you may want to try holding it."

"O-of course," Talo stammered as he took it back, "Y-your Highness."

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, the same smile across their lips before they looked to Talo once more.

"Oh, come on now, Talo," Link said with a distinct twinkle in his eye, "you know me, my name is Link. Don't you remember?"

This made Talo beam a smile at the King, Beth standing up with a similar expression.

Talo dropped his wooden sword and rushed forward, hugging Link unexpectedly. Zelda giggled when Beth joined the embrace.

Yet it wasn't long before Talo and Beth released him, running into the main hub of the village and yelling,

"He's here!" they could have heard it from miles away, "Link is here!"

Zelda squeezed Link's hand as they walked in the same direction as the children who were now announcing their arrival.

"You ready?" Zelda asked.

"Are you?" Link replied, "You sound nervous."

"Well, I mean you grew up with these people. What if they don't think I'm go—"

"I beg of you, my dear," Link interrupted, "please don't finish that sentence."

Zelda blushed, and even more when he said,

"You're perfect."

"Besides," Link continued, "it was way scarier for me to meet all those people at the castle. That first meeting with Arrghus and I knew I didn't have a chance with you."

Zelda chuckled and said, teasingly,

"Not a chance," prompting Link to look to her, his eyes softening before he kissed her, their steps slowing.

"Link!" a voice yelled, pulling Link out of the exchange to see Colin racing towards him.

He knelt down and held his arms out just in time for the boy to nearly barrel into him, embracing him.

"I believed it, Link," Colin said as he hugged him tighter, "when father told me you were gonna be a King. I knew it was true, the whole time. No matter what Talo said."

"You don't have to convince me, Colin," Link said in reply, Zelda taking the moment to smile at the reminder that he was so good with children.

Almost immediately out of the hug, the pair were met by hollers of celebration, all the townsfolk greeting them with a smile.

They were so happy for the King and Queen, for the love they shared. Link was even surprised when Ilia ran forward, elated to wish the couple well.

But the meeting ended shortly, the people of Ordon excited to plan an impromptu celebration of their union to take place later that night.

Link, of course, wanted them all to attend the royal wedding, but was not surprised when they declined. The journey north from Ordon was taxing, especially since most of them were without a horse.

After all, before now, there really was no need to go into Hyrule, which is why Link going to offer a gift of diplomacy all those years ago was so unprecedented.

The mayor's intention was to remain on good terms with the kingdom, until the village had grown enough to be considered a part of the land.

No one expected that the boy Rusl volunteered for the job would do exactly that, but in a bit more indirect way. Not even the boy expected that.

"I'm assuming Ordona Province is officially a part of Hyrule now?" Rusl asked, Uli, Link, Zelda, and himself now visiting in their home. And, of course, the small little toddler sleeping by Uli's side, but the one-year old didn't offer much to say.

"Ordona and so much more," Zelda replied, "the Gerudo Province quickly declared their loyalties and even the Sheikah have started to scatter all around, spreading their technology, enabling communication, furthering our borders. We didn't expect such a prosperous change in Hyrule when we set out to simply protect it."

"Who would have guessed that all this started because I felt that this boy I knew needed to see the world for himself?" Rusl said with a proud look at Link.

"Oh, Rusl, don't you go taking all the credit," Uli said, "these two have done so much."

"I'm just saying," Rusl said with a shrug, "besides, I could tell he was getting too restless in this small town."

All three of them were looking at Link with admiration.

"What, am I supposed to say something, now?" Link asked rhetorically, "you're all talking about me as if I'm not in the room."

"Sorry, Link," Rusl admitted before letting out a laugh, the rest following suit with a giggle.

As the laughter died down, Rusl kept his proud smile at the two. He always saw Link as one of his own, and now he was all grown up.

"You two…" Rusl started.

He gave a sigh before continuing,

"You two may be exactly what Hyrule has needed…for a long time…"

Link shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess saving Hyrule was…"

Rusl shook his head 'no'.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, "Hyrule has a lot of faults, our people blind to things they should see and able to see things they shouldn't. I suppose it could only fall to people like you two to change that, and to not fear that change."

"People like us?" Zelda asked.

Yet suddenly, there was a weak knock at the door, Rusl standing up to open it.

The door creaked open to reveal Colin, whose fist was about to knock again.

"Oh, hi Father," he said before pointing towards the main square, "Talo fell out of a tree near Link's house. He won't accept help from me, and…well, I can't carry him anyway, but he's in so much pain…"

"Got it," Rusl said with a nod before looking to Uli, who stood up without a word.

"That boy is too reckless for his own good," Rusl said as he kept the door open for Uli, "one of these days I need to sit Link down and—"

Rusl's eyes widened at his mistake, both Link and Zelda's attention pulled as well. Rusl tried to contain a chuckle before he said on his way out,

"On second thought, I think Talo will turn out just fine."

Zelda gave him a look once they were left alone, a very distinct look. Link could practically hear her saying _'See? And he's still right. You are too reckless'_.

However, the little toddler in the corner had awakened with a wail, both of their heads turning quickly to the noise.

Zelda only had the fast enough instinct to watch as Link nearly jumped up, walking over to the small bed.

"Hey," he said softly as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, now sitting across the room from Zelda.

She gave an incredulous smile when the child stopped crying, seemingly appeased by Link gently bobbing the child up and down with his knee.

"Wow," Zelda whispered in response, amazed.

"What?" Link said casually, his brightened eyes staying the same when he looked from the little girl to Zelda.

"You…you just…" she stammered, "I could never…"

Link gave a small shake of head in disbelief before motioning with it for her to come closer.

Zelda approached cautiously as Link tucked the child back into bed, Zelda, by some odd instinct starting to do the same thing.

"Sometimes I would help out with Colin," Link said as he stopped, Zelda now soothing the child into slumber with a gentle hand, "so I have some experience. And I bet you'll do just fine, too."

Zelda looked to Link at the inference, finding his blue eyes as her hand floated away from the little girls' cheek.

She sat there in silence, Link hoping he hadn't said that too soon. He didn't want to pressure her.

But she only nodded, brought to tears of happiness at the thought.

"Yes," she said, "I suppose I will."

* * *

**Author's Note: We're actually almost to the end. Just a few chapters left…**


	50. Prosperity

"Nonsense," a voice echoed among the cylinder of Vah Naboris, "why would they be guarding it if there wasn't something valuable in here."

Two Hylians walked along the innards of the beast, searching in every nook and cranny.

"Ha!" one of them said as she found a small topaz, "see, there's something, Gier."

"All right, fine, Stehl, you found something. Can we just get out of here? This place gives me the creeps."

The two approached a large structure before Stehl knelt before it and said,

"Will you stop being such a baby and help me with this panel?"

"There could be Sheikah tech in here," Stehl continued as they yanked open the small door, "we might even find a core."

"Go crazy," Gier said as she nervously scanned the divine beast, tapping her finger anxiously on her thigh as she waited for Stehl to finish.

"Will you calm down?" Stehl asked as she inspected a screw, "you're making me nervous. Just…stand still."

"Fine," Gier said with a sigh.

"Aha!" Stehl said as she pulled out a large core, small blue sparks flying when it was detached, "this'll be worth at least a hundred."

"Great," Gier stated, "Can we go now?"

"Just let me finish up," Stehl said as she collected her things, Gier absent-mindedly leaning her hand on a stone pedestal.

"Good, I'll be glad to get out of here," Gier said, disregarding an odd chime.

* * *

The Kingdom of Hyrule had been ushered with great force from the era of twilight to an era of prosperity, the past ten years watching Sheikah technology blossom with great beauty.

Sheikah towers started to pop up around Hyrule for enabled communication and more accurate terrain mapping, the divine beasts also continuing to serve as symbols of unity.

Divine Beast Vah Ruta, in particular, had been refurbished by Kihiro Moh to manage the water levels of the newly constructed East Reservoir Lake, much to the relief of King Ralis.

Divine Beast Vah Medoh to the north had attracted more Hylians to settle in Snowpeak, Ashei finding their presence surprisingly welcome.

The Gerudo stayed in the desert, yet trade and relations with them became more active than ever.

Although a sandstorm devastated their village, the Kingdom of Hyrule was instrumental in helping them build anew, giving rise to a more centrally-located Gerudo Town.

Much to the dismay of some men, a new Gerudo law restricted their presence in the town, the Gerudo feeling it important to see the beautiful land of Hyrule and finding love for themselves before choosing a mate.

The Sheikah, glad to be out of the desert and the among the technology they were proud of found themselves busy at work, whether it was building towers, maintaining the divine beasts, or researching at the castle, they were happy to serve the Royal Family once again.

The King and Queen had managed the transition masterfully, the Gerudo and Sheikah more a part of Hyrule than they ever were, their numbers growing with a shared gratefulness through all who called Hyrule home.

Much like the kingdom they ruled, their love too, had grown and changed over the past ten years, becoming stronger by the day.

The King smiled to himself as they sat on their thrones, side by side.

"It's nice," he said, "not being here alone."

"I was only gone for a week," said Zelda as she turned her head to her right with a playful smile.

"I missed you the second you left," Link replied, doing the same.

"So did I," she said, their soft gazes locking into each other.

"Mother!" said a young voice.

Link and Zelda turned their heads with a renewed smile to see their energized daughter run into Zelda's waiting arms, Raqa Zunzo, the Princess' Sheikah attendant, just behind her.

"Is that a new cut?" Zelda said as they emerged from the hug, her thumb running across a cut on her small chin.

"Looks like you inherited your fathers' recklessness," the Queen said with a smile.

"Hey…" Link mused as he leaned forward.

"I trust she was no trouble," Zelda said as she stood up to face Raqa.

"None at all, as always," Raqa said, "but, before I'm dismissed, we ran into Jasminn on our way here. She's asking for you again."

"Thank you," Zelda said with a nod, "you may take your leave."

Raqa departed after a small bow, heading out of the throne room as Zelda exchanged a worried glance with Link.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened last time," Zelda replied as she placed the young Princess on the King's lap, "she's been reacting negatively to anyone else but me. I…I don't think she has a lot of time left."

"I understand," Link replied.

As Zelda leaned in to Link, the young Princess covered her eyes with her hands, her parents sharing a kiss before she put her hands down.

"Bye, sweetie," the Queen said after giving her daughter a peck on the forehead, the Princess closing an eye in response.

"How were your lessons today?" the King asked the little seven year-old as the Queen departed.

"I learned about magical creatures," the girl said excitedly, "light spirits, fairies, werewolves…"

"Ah," Link replied, the familiarity washing over him.

"Have you ever seen a werewolf?" she asked as she looked up at her father.

"You could say that," Link said with a chuckle, "but I think I'll save that story for later."

"But that's what you said about the story of how you and mother met," she said with a twinge of complaint.

"Well," Link replied, "that's because it's the same story."

"So…mother has seen a werewolf too?"

"You bet. Black and white with blue eyes just like mine."

"Not just like yours," the Princess asserted, assuming her father was just exaggerating.

"You'd be surprised…"

"Do you think I'll see one someday?"

"Probably not," Link said with a smirk, "but I could probably find some fairies for you. And maybe one day when you're older we can try to find a Great Fairy."

"Okay," she replied, "that sounds like fun."

"I'll try to get your mother to come along, too. We'll make a whole trip of i—"

Suddenly, a large boom was heard in the distance, causing great alarm to the King and his daughter.


	51. Destruction

Link ran to the prophetess' chambers as fast as he could, knowing the sound he heard must have come from the right wing of the castle.

His daughter trailed behind him, almost tripping over her pale, pink dress as they went along in a panic.

When they finally entered the room, they were encountered by an overwhelming silence, Link slowing his pacing considerably as he scanned the room.

Dozens of sheikah, some considerably burned, were being tended to by others who were more fortunate. The entire room was in upheaval, various parchments scorched, tables and chairs overturned if not turned into ash, rubble from the ceiling, from the walls, from the floor, parted every which way.

And all the red eyes were staring at him with a vague expectancy he couldn't identify as he searched from face to face for a pair of blue eyes.

Link soon spotted Kema, huddled over his bent knees in a rather singed corner of the room, his face in his palms.

The eerie silence of the room was kept as the King walked over, himself feeling something start to burn inside him, a frustration and a fear he tried to hide.

"Kema," he said as calmly as he could, trying to suppress his panic.

The Shiekah didn't move a muscle, didn't make a sound.

"Kema," he repeated, "where is she?"

Whatever it was he felt was rising now, angry at the silence in the room, at her apparent absence.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled, Kema seeming to be frozen in that position.

Beside Kema, in the midst of the rubble, the debris, the fallen pieces of the walls was a woman Link knew well.

Despite the red, almost black burns that now covered her body, some of them still sizzling and crackling, Link would know her anywhere.

"No," Link said as he knelt down slowly, only the small gasp of his daughter heard in the room, a Sheikah near holding the young princess back from rushing forward.

"No," he repeated with slow shakes of his head, a shaky hand extending to check her pulse.

A seething rage boiled within him when he dropped her limp, burnt hand, his blue eyes opening with a beastly fire.

He turned to Kema with that same rage, pulling him up against the wall by the cloths of his sheikah garb.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU AND YOUR DAMN SHEIKAH IN YOUR LAB! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!"

Kema only shook his head as tears began to fall from his red eyes, it seemed Link had pulled him up from a true state of speechlessness, of motionlessness.

"ANSWER ME!" Link yelled, trying to push him further into the wall before a breeze started to blow through his hair, his eyes widening.

An oddly strong breeze.

Link let go of the Sheikah before he slowly stepped towards the gust of wind. There was a large hole in the wall of the castle that had decimated the rest of the floor and made the Sheikah lab and at least three chambers of the castle one room.

The Sheikah watched with sad eyes as the King stared out onto Hyrule in silence, a straight shot to Vah Naboris.

"Your Highness?" asked Hawa cautiously as Link looked through the gaping hole in the wall in a suppressed rage. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he processed it all, both of his hands clenching into fists.

"I WANT IT GONE!" Link exclaimed as he headed to the exit, "ALL OF IT! BURIED! BENEATH THE GROUND! WHATEVER CAN'T BE DESTROYED!"

The entire room watched him with a sad silence as he stopped, stealing a last look at the Queen, lying dead on the floors of castle she trusted to be safe.

"But…" Kema started.

"THAT MEANS EVERYTHING, KEMA!" he yelled with a distinct glare at the Sheikah.

The King started to storm out angrily before he froze in the doorway, slowly placing a shaky hand on its' edge as he bowed his head.

There was a held anticipation as he was watched, waiting for his next string of angry words, his next devastating command.

Yet, they only heard the sniffle of a nose.

The Sheikah watching started to cry when they saw his legs crumble down, his golden armor clinking as his composure failed him. The King they thought impervious, impregnable, unflappable, breaking down crying in front of them.

His daughter forced herself out of the Sheikah's hold, walking cautiously forward, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Father…" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Link looked up in response, a shaky inhale at the sight of her blue eyes.

As much as he had lost his love, she had lost her mother.

"Come here," Link said as he pulled her into an embrace, clutching her in a way that it was apparent he had taken her for granted as well.

"Kema," Hawa said as she approached her brother, who leaned his head against a wall as he looked at the father and daughter, holding each other for comfort, "Kema, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Kema replied, "I just…they don't deserve…"

Hawa nodded in acknowledgement before something caught her eye.

Beside the dearly departed Queen, the legendary prophetess, and in her limp hand, a piece of parchment.

Hawa hastened to it, having been told of the prophetess' powers in the past.

She read it after taking it out of the small, cold hand, turning to Kema with wide eyes when she did.

"What is it?" he asked, barely able to summon a semblance of emotion.

Hawa placed it into Kema's hands, prompting him to come off the wall, his eyes widening at the words before him.

"Ten thousand years…that's all it says…does that mean?"

Hawa nodded.

"A prophecy."

Kema closed his eyes with a slow exhale before taking the parchment and pocketing it.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kema said.

"Maybe if we'd heard the whole prophecy we'd have some hope…"

"No," Kema replied, "we'd have to convince him out of it anyway…I just hope he comes to his senses."

* * *

_For ten thousand years he will muster_

_Sealed strong by a golden luster_

_Beware the power used before_

_Adaptation lies at his core_

_All eyes will burn on two poor souls_

_With only history to define their roles_

_A silent Princess dressed in white_

_A chosen hero as her knight_

_Scorn will end them all_

_Yet love will show his fall_

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, okay**

**I'd apologize, but…this has been pre-meditated for quite a while. All sorts of foreshadowing in Chapter 27 and Chapter 30 (and a surprising amount of others).**

**Don't worry, I have my reasons…**


	52. Concern

Kema took a deep breath as he walked to the large doors, his expression hesitant as he knocked on them thrice.

"Your Highness?"

Kema sighed.

"I know you're in mourning and you have every right to be, but…Dalia's just arrived at your bequest."

Kema stopped, expecting any response, getting frustrated when there was none.

"Okay, Link, that's enough," Kema said, "we're all worried about you. Just open the door."

The Sheikah waited expectantly for a few seconds before shaking his head and muttering,

"Forget it."

"I'll be back later!" he said louder before he started to leave.

Yet, the sound of a turning doorknob stopped him before he could.

The door opened, Link emerging with dull, blue eyes, a contrast to the Kingly armor he wore.

Link simply blinked at Kema, as if that was his way of showing his existence, of proving to Kema that he didn't need to worry.

The King didn't say a word as he stepped out of his chambers, passing Kema without so much as a glance.

"They're all gathered in throne room," Kema started as he tried to catch up with Link, "we figured we would try again to get you there."

"The Princess?" Link asked coldly.

"She has her attendant, she's fine…safe," Kema replied.

"A Sheikah attendant," Link mumbled, with a tone that sounded a touch too spiteful.

Kema furrowed his eyebrows as he looked to the King's profile, the Sheikah's eyes looking as if he didn't know the man next to him.

"Link, if you're not up for this, we can—"

Kema was stopped by a glare from Link, making them carry on walking in silence.

The throne room was silent as well as they entered, some of them seeing Link for the first time that he was a King without a Queen.

Although only Dalia, Kema, and Hawa were really needed for the conversation about to take place, Auru, Shad, and Telma were there as well.

All of them were truly concerned for the man who slowly took a seat on his throne.

His expression seemed to slip back to the apathy of his younger years when he was saving Hyrule, when the trauma forced it upon him.

And their concern deepened when they saw it.

Link leaned his forehead on his hand as he looked out at them, blankly.

"Y-your Highness," Dalia started nervously, "I'm so sorry. I had guards posted around the clock, but they must have been circumvented. We caught them, though, just a couple thieves…it was completely accidental, Your Highness. It won't happen again, I made sure of it."

"No, it won't happen again, Dalia," Link replied as he took his head off his hand, "if Kema listened to me it most certainly will not happen again."

"A-about that," Kema said as he stepped forward, "I thought maybe you'd—"

"What," the King interrupted, "reconsider? You think I'm without my faculties? That I'm acting irrationally? For, goodness sake, Kema, when your King gives you an order you follow through with it! Do I make myself clear?!"

Link breathed heavily in response to his expressed rage, everyone looking at him wide eyes.

"DO I?!" he asked as he stood up, waiting for a response.

He had never raised his voice like that to anyone in the past.

A pair of small, green eyes slowly peeked around Dalia's leg, Link taking notice of a small Gerudo boy.

Link sighed as he closed his eyes.

Fear.

Not just in the small, innocent green eyes, but in the eyes of the adults he trusted, who trusted him.

"I'm sorry, Dalia," he said as he opened his eyes, "I didn't know he was here. And even then…I shouldn't have shouted."

"Kema, please," Link said calmly, "please continue."

"Your Highness, I'm just afraid what such a burial will do to the Sheikah race. Some may see it as a personal attack, an insult that their technology and culture is being hidden from the public. It means so much that it is useful."

"Kema, your technology has become an apparent threat. I cannot allow its' use any longer. They will understand. Perhaps if Ganon were prophesied to return I would reconsider its' use, but…well, there's no way we can know now."

Kema took a deep breath in and out.

He knew he was practically digging his own grave with what he was about to do.

And that his argument had no chance if he told the truth.

"Link," he said quietly, "there's something I've kept from you."

Link furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Kema, who stepped forward.

Kema took the parchment out from his pocket and handed it to the King.

"Jasminn had this in her hand," Kema added, "I think you know what it means."

Link looked up from the parchment, within his eyes a new determination.

"I'm sorry Kema," the King said, "but it must be done."

"What about the Sheikah?" Hawa asked, "What will be done with us?"

Link assumed a downward gaze, thinking of his Queen, what she would say.

"Let them live in peace, not force them to survive," he whispered.

"The Kingdom of Hyrule," he said as he lifted his head, "will allot the resources for you to establish a village of your own."

"But…" Kema started.

"That's the best I can do, Kema," the King said, "I suggest you take it. I must admit my trust in your race has been shaken and I doubt that I am the only one. We must treat the situation delicately. You will still be a part of Hyrule, but your technology and your research must be suppressed. I want the labs shut down, the towers, the guardian pillars, the divine beasts, buried, and I want everything else destroyed. The Queen may have valued inclusion, but I must prioritize safety. I hope you understand."

Kema stormed out of the throne room without a word.

"I'll go talk to him," Hawa said as she started to follow him out.

"You don't…blame the Sheikah for what happened…do you?" Dalia asked the King as her eyes narrowed.

"It was a Sheikah who told her to go to Jasminn's chambers," Link replied, "and a Sheikah who created the weapon that killed her."

"Link," Shad started, "they were Hylians. Greedy, selfish Hylians, they set it off."

"And it was careless Gerudo guards who let them slip through," Dalia added, "you can't be serious."

"And later along the line, when their technology is used against us?" Link asked rhetorically, "What then? I have no proof that the entire ordeal wasn't a successful assassination attempt."

"You have no idea how bad Kema feels about her passing," Dalia argued, "all the Sheikah are so sorry."

"I assure you Dalia, I know those feelings and so much more," he said in a serious tone, his words sharp.

"I don't think you do," Dalia asserted.

"Excuse me?" Link asked in disbelief.

"You're not listening to reason, Link," Dalia continued, the Hylians shooting her looks of warning, "you're so consumed by grief that you can't think clearly. I get suppressing the technology but I don't know how to get it through your head that this was an accident! You can't blame the Sheikah for this!"

"Why not?!"

"Because the Gerudo were blamed for what Ganondorf did!" Dalia yelled in response, silencing the King.

Link sat back down on his throne.

"I won't change my mind," he said quietly, "she fought so hard for Hyrule to be safe. I have to guarantee that."

"We know," Dalia replied, "and we understand. We're just concerned about you."

Link sighed.

"I'm fine," he stated, "and maybe I'm wrong about the Sheikah, but there are a lot worse things I could do that would certainly be unjust. I assure you that all my energy will ensure that history is not being repeated. I am offering them life as an apology to what they are having to sacrifice, not death as a punishment of their deeds. Their deeds don't deserve punishment."

"However," Link continued, "if my instincts are right…we will be that much safer without an arsenal of destructive power pointed our way."

Link looked out at the five of them, their shared hesitant expressions, as if words formulated in their head and carried all the way to the tip of their tongues, sitting and waiting.

He sighed and said calmly,

"You may take your leave,"

"Link…?" Dalia said with concern as she stepped forward.

"You may take your leave!" he repeated rather sharply, his blue eyes like a feral beast.

Dalia nodded quietly in submission, much like Shad and Auru, who started to depart.

Yet, Telma stayed, watching Link as he looked to the throne beside him, his back meeting the back of his.

Dalia, Shad, and Auru paused their pacing and looked behind them once they noticed that Telma hadn't followed, the bartender instead approaching the King.

Telma stood before him, studying him in his Kingly elegance, his head still turned to his left.

"Link," she said, as soothingly as she could, yet there was a casual sense to it as well.

A sense that was sorely needed.

Link looked to Telma at the utterance, his eyes encircled in tears. He shut them tight as a resurgence followed, Telma looking behind her to the rest of them, her glance a soft shock.

This man was so broken, so unbelievably torn apart.

So, they hugged him tight. They didn't know his pain, but they wanted so much to ease it.

But the one he wanted to hug most of all, to hold, to clutch, to, for goodness sake, never let go of.

She was nowhere to be found.

"After all those years of being on edge," Dalia said quietly once they left a few moments after, "of being afraid of loss…he finally let his guard down…and then she got hurt. He's blaming the Sheikah because it's easy, as easy as it was to blame the Gerudo, ages and ages ago. And without her console…he's blind to it."

* * *

_Link barely felt himself as he stood there._

_The soft grass beneath his feet, the subtle smell of salty lake water, the gentle breeze of the night, the white glow of the moon, the warm feeling he got in his chest whenever he came close to one of the light spirits._

_He couldn't quite feel those either._

_The young hero was scared of the images he was seeing instead, them instilling within him a fear that almost made him cry like he never had before._

_But was he allowed to cry, he wondered, to wail into this floating abyss, this vision of war and bloodshed he never knew._

_His own war had only ever been his own._

_Midna's war as well, he supposed, she must have wanted something out of all this, all she put Link in danger for._

_But this war he saw was different, brother killing brother, families torn apart, their eyes white and blind, no mercy, no regret. And it was all for the power of the sacred realm._

_They fought not for each other, but for themselves, the unholy power that Link was now collecting created to overpower it._

_He had asked himself why many times before, in the spider-infested tunnels of the forest temple, in the scorchingly-hot innards of the Goron mines._

_Midna had always convinced him that it was for Hyrule, and he wanted to believe her so much that he didn't care to fight her on it. But really, why did she want these relics, this dark power that had apparently already caused so much destruction in Hyrule in an age long past._

_Link wondered if there was more to it, thinking of the pieces he was fighting so hard to collect._

_His breathing started to heave as the images continued, seeing himself cause that pain to others, to Ilia, seeing himself darkened, at first with white eyes, blinded, then with red eyes, corrupted._

_Link shook his head where he stood floating in the vision, wanting so much to run away from the past, from the present, and for some reason, from the future._

_Yet, all he could do was raise his arms to protect himself, dissipating from the vision as he watched the light spirits seal that magic away._

_"Oh hero chosen by the goddesses," the light spirit continued, his story nearing its' end, "beware…"_

_Link only descended further into panic as the images continued, hundreds of Ilias floating upside down, falling endlessly as they laughed._

_"…those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it…"_

_It was like a disturbing nightmare, Link trying so hard to feel his eyelids within his real self, using all his strength to harness those small muscles and pry them apart to force himself awake._

_Yet, just before he did, a red eye flashed bright in his minds' eye, a tear red as blood forming from its' bottom before it too, turned upside down completely._

_"…never forget that…"_

_He finally opened his eyes wide with heavy breaths, knowing, yet not knowing, why he was so terrified._

_Link dropped to his knees, his legs weak as he tried to calm himself down, his arms hanging purposelessly as the feeling in them returned._

_He was haunted by those visions for weeks afterwards, just as the light spirit had intended._

_The young hero was careful to distance himself from Midna's elusive magic as much as possible, wanting more than anything to keep Hyrule safe._

_After all, it had been showed to him clearly that his race had an uncontrollable greed, and he couldn't afford tempting that demon if he had any chance of saving Hyrule from the twilight, of circumventing the destruction that had already taken place, of seeing his loved ones away from harm._

_He was noble at heart, and worried so much about keeping Hyrule safe that over the years, he eventually forgot the light spirits' words._

_And that power comes in many different forms._

* * *

**Author's Note: More fun emotions, oh boy.**

**Hopefully you got that the last half was a flashback. Only two chapters left after this, so I hope you tolerate me until the end.**


	53. Grief

The rain pattered on the grass, soddening the otherwise upright greenery into submission, flattened into the mud.

There had been heavy rain for hours, most of the castle inhabitants and servants staying inside to keep warm, almost every fireplace hastily kept ablaze.

A rather cold winter was expected in Hyrule and soon, the torrential rain would turn into inches of snow.

None of that, however would matter to the stone that now stood tall in the grounds just outside the castle walls.

Unmoving and stagnant, much like the man that stood before it, the stone did not waver in the undeniable cold, in the wet rain, in the absence of mourners.

The man stood just as silent as well, left alone to his thoughts, to his memories, to his regrets.

He hadn't uttered a word during the service, in fact he hadn't talked in weeks.

A display of anger in the throne room days before, of course, being the only exception.

Small nods and shakes of the head had proven enough to reassume his duties and responsibilities as a King. After all, silence had become an instinct to him once before.

"Hey," he said almost casually to the stone before him, yet his voice was weak, as if barely any effort had been put into uttering the word.

"It's been a while," he continued, the sadness in his voice not wavering, "I'm sorry I put all this off, I…"

He exhaled a sigh.

"Well, I guess I never thought I would have to bury you."

Link took off his headpiece, the intricate crown that signified his kingship, the gold and the jewel that told of his royalty, the piece of red fabric that flopped to a pointed edge behind it, reminiscent of his heroism in the era of twilight. He set it on the ground before sitting down beside it, starkly reminded of himself at seventeen.

Messy brown hair, really only a child from Ordon, in over his head in so many ways.

Until everything started to click into place.

"I…I wish I knew for sure that you could hear me, but I have this feeling…"

He gave a small chuckle.

"Isn't it always a feeling?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's my own fault for not giving too much thought to what happens when we die. I was so happy in my life with you that I hadn't even thought about it. Really, I…I always thought that I would go first."

"I guess a part of me expected to be reincarnated, to forget about this life completely and save Hyrule in the next. But, there's another part of me that hopes to see you again, that wishes to be a part of the afterlife that Hylians believe in, where loved ones are reunited and wars and conflict are only a distant memory."

"Then again," he said, correcting himself at the realization of his mistake, "if I am to be reincarnated, I suppose I would see you again."

Link looked down and started to pull at the grass at his fingers, absent-mindedly ripping them out of the ground, a pass-time for a child a quarter his age.

"Zelda is fine, but she misses you greatly. She has a new attendant, you…you probably know why by now. I just couldn't trust Raqa anymore, no matter how much we came to trust her in the past. I can't trust any of them."

"I can only imagine what you would say about all that."

Link smiled to himself.

"'Fear is a first thought, an instinct of cowardice that we must avoid'. You always had such a way with words."

"I used to think that courage was everything, that above all else, it was needed to overcome fear. For a long time, I believed that to be true."

His smile faded, the light in his eyes that flickered for just a second extinguishing as well.

"But, I've started to doubt that statement with you gone. It's too much of a generalization, and things have become so much more complicated. We never had to choose between safety and unity before."

"I see now that the technology works much better in theory than in practice. We always knew that it was risky. I guess we got complacent, huh? We never thought we'd see the day where all that worry would be justified. We got too used to them being around, to them being symbols of unity. It was too easy for us to forget how dangerous they were."

"And now, well…now it's all over. Destroyed by what saved us, decimated by our salvation, what a way for our story to end."

"Then again, I suppose you wouldn't have had it any other way. When it came to defending Hyrule, you were always willing to give up your life in heartbeat. I remember because I was the same."

"You never really cared about your own safety, did you?" he asked rhetorically, "I know you loved me, loved our daughter, loved your life, loved the kingdom we built but…you would have given all that up if it meant protecting someone else…I know."

"You were always too selfless for your own good, Zelda. I hate so much that you had to die for Hyrule to be safe. You know very well that I would have willingly taken your place, that I almost have in the past, but…at the same time…the pain of losing you…I would hate very much for you to feel it at my demise. Perhaps I can rest easier knowing that I have suffered the most of the two, that somehow you've been relieved of having to bury me."

"Goddesses, what an odd thing to say," Link said with a shake of his head, "I don't know if that came out right. I just…I never wanted you to feel pain ever again and what I feel now…is the most I have ever felt."

Link stopped his hand, the pulled strands of grass in it falling to the ground as it relaxed. He leaned his head on his hand as he looked down at the muddy grass, a mix of green and brown that surely would have been blurred if he hadn't already exhausted his tears.

"Everything has suddenly become so much harder without you, but I know you would want me to keep going. This battle I'm fighting, struggling with losing you…I know I must persevere for our daughter. She doesn't deserve to be orphaned like us and I love her too much to leave her alone."

Link looked back up to the stone, as if his Queen were simply sitting across from him.

"I should make more time for her," Link said with a few nods, his gaze almost distant until he was brought back to the moment, standing up like he was before.

"I love you," he said with a small shrug and an even smaller smile, as if it were some simple fact. By now, it was such an easy admittance, those words feeling so right to say.

"I loved you when we defeated Calamity Ganon," he continued, "all to protect the Hyrule you wanted to be safe. I loved you when we were married and I loved you when we became parents."

Link took a couple of slow steps and knelt just before the stone, gently placing his hand on its' edge.

"I loved you, I'm sure, in another life before this one and I will love you in the next."

"Until we meet again," he said softly before standing up, giving just one more read of the inscription in the stone.

* * *

_Here lies Queen Zelda of Hyrule,_

_Survived by her daughter and her beloved King_

_She was kind to her people and wise in her efforts to protect them_

_Forever remembered as a legend, the kingdom will long mourn such a selfless soul._

* * *

**Author's Note: Just one more chapter after this one. I don't know if I'm emotionally ready to end this fic but, then again, when am I emotionally ready for anything.**


	54. The Legend of Zelda

"But then she shattered the mirror," Link said to his daughter as they sat by the crackling fireplace, the Princess holding a framed drawing of Link as a wolf, "and we never saw her again."

"Were you sad?" she asked.

"I was more surprised. We expected her to leave, but we never would have expected her to destroy the mirror like she did."

"Why do you think she did that?"

Link pursed his lips in thought.

"I think she thought our worlds could never live in harmony, but rather exist separately, only combined by the simpler things, the beauty in twilight, in friendship, in memory. I suppose she also felt guilty for all the Twili had inflicted upon the world of light."

"It sounds like she changed alot."

Link smiled to himself and replied,

"She did."

The Princess looked back to the picture in her hands, focusing on the imp on top of the wolf's back and smiling.

"What next?" the Princess said, "is that when you fell in love with Mother?"

"Not quite," Link chuckled, "I mean I knew I liked her way before then and even she said that for her it was when we touched hands for the first time, but...it took a bit more for us to fall in love."

"Why?"

"Well, we were just kids really. We were stubborn, incommunicative, naive, afraid, everything that really stands in the way of love. What I wouldn't give to tell my younger self to just go for it."

"Really?" the girl asked, "even though you know you'd lose it, you'd still pursue it?"

"Of course," Link said, "I'd rather have lived ten years loving her than no years knowing her."

The Princess smiled.

"Never forget that," Link continued, "love is the most important thing, more important than status, than reputation, than riches, than any worry. If you tell that to your children and all the generations to come, there won't be a threat we can't vanquish."

"Not even Calamity Ganon?" the little girl asked.

"Not even Calamity Ganon," Link repeated with a smile.

The King stoked the fire, the rising embers a stark resemblance to a Hyrule he once knew cloaked in twilight.

"There's still quite a life to this fire if you'd like to hear the rest," Link teased.

The Princess nodded eagerly.

"All right umm…" he started, "oh yes, we were transported back to the castle, by what I assumed to be remnants of Midna's magic, but once we got there, well I was scared...so I nodded to the Princess and left on my horse, how dramatic, I could have said anything."

"Doesn't sound like something Mother would have liked."

"I assure you, she didn't," Link said with a smile, "and three months later she made that quite clear. I still remember the day she came to see me in Ordon like it was yesterday…"

* * *

With the help of the kingdom they once lived to serve, the Sheikah made a new home in a village to the east, mourning the loss of their helpfulness as their technology was subdued, the towers sunken into the ground, and the beautiful, magnificent divine beasts buried by rocks that wouldn't be excavated for ten thousand years.

Hyrule didn't need those symbols of unity to be one with each other, but Hyrule had never been more unified than when those divine beasts stood proud and tall. And, as it seemed to the King who fielded more and more Sheikah by the day, it never would be again.

Most Sheikah generally accepted their fate, acknowledging that they had indeed been useful when the time came, yet that time was now over. Perhaps they could adjust to a simpler life growing pumpkins and building a culture away from constant work.

Others were rather enraged at the prospect, Kihiro Moh in particular citing the success with the water levels of East Reservoir Lake as a reason for the King to reconsider.

Yet the King's stubbornness made Kihiro furious, a frustration he hid until he was out of sight of royalty.

There had already been rumors of Sheikah who resisted the King's order being detained, held against their will.

So, he saved it for those who shared his opinions, those Sheikah who had lost trust in the jurisdiction of Hyrule.

It wasn't justified for Hyrule not to use something that had proven so advantageous.

It was only fearful and cowardly.

In their eyes, the Royal Family had betrayed them twice, and they regretted that they had ever lived to serve them, ever spilled blood for them.

In secret, to the Royal Family and even to their fellow Sheikah, Kihiro led a group of Sheikah to the desert, formulating their revenge in caves just north of Gerudo territory.

Out of sight and out of mind, a society of Sheikah who saw the Royal Family's injustices crystal clear.

They set their sights on attempting to assassinate members of the Royal Family, particularly the famed 'Hero of Twilight'. Yet, their lack of success only festered their hatred and frustration over the years.

They would eventually grow to call themselves the Yiga Clan, waiting impatiently for Calamity Ganon to return, assisting them to abolish, once and for all, a rule they saw as tyrannical.

They even attempted to resurrect Calamity Ganon, to free him from his golden bonds faster, going so far as to pilfer and tamper with Ganondorf's estranged remains to do so.

Their militant hatred was a stark opposition to the Sheikah who lived peacefully in Kakariko Village, accepting their new way of life

A select few of those Sheikah even took it upon themselves to apologize to the King of Hyrule in such an unprecedented way that most called them crazy, yet they tried anyway.

Hidden away in a part of Hyrule Field, just one of the shrines they started to build in secret, it was called the 'Shrine of Resurrection', the Sheikah hoping to one day present it to the King as a means of bringing back his beloved, returning her to his arms.

Yet, they never quite got it work, simple injuries taking days to heal.

Resurrection proved an impossible feat.

They finished it anyway, with the thought that perhaps someday it may be useful.

And the King, the King of Hyrule who was once just a boy from the village of Ordon carried on.

He raised his daughter as best he could to be as wise as her mother, and to always keep love in her heart.

He led Hyrule with the courage of a true hero, many accounting him after his passing as a kind and just ruler, yet with a soft sadness in his eyes.

And, ten thousand years later, he was reincarnated into the soul of a little boy with bright ocean blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair.

* * *

**Final Author's Note: I'm not crying, you're crying. Actually, it's probably just me crying. We've reached the end of a massive one, of course I'm emotional.**

**What the hell happened to me to make me continuously write angst? I don't know, man. We're all suffering. I just write about it.**

**I know, this isn't the happy ending you were hoping for. It probably isn't the ending you were expecting at all. But I love that this story leaves you questioning who the real villain was, and is wrapped up in a morally ambiguous way. Was it right for Link to ostracize the Sheikah? Was it good, was it evil? It was neither, because good and evil don't truly exist. In Link's eyes, it was heroic and courageous, the right thing to do. The Sheikah saw it the opposite way.**

**A year ago today, this story was in infantile stages. I had only really written up to the Arbiter's Grounds lore and the rest was a mere skeleton, a distant goal that I hoped so much I would have the writing ability to reach. I still can't believe that I pulled it all off. This is the longest, most emotionally-packed, saddest, most beautiful train wreck that I have ever written, and I dare say that it is the best. Personally, it feels good to do something right, something that proves that I'm not a complete waste of space and energy. I guess you could say that this is my 'One Song Glory'. Didn't think I'd make an obscure Rent reference.**

**What I mean to say is that I am very proud of this story, despite its' faults. I haven't done a lot of things right in my life, nothing ever being quite correct, but this may be the one thing that is, the one thing that doesn't disappoint me.**

**Everyday was a new surprise, coming up with the Gerudo lore, connecting that with the Sheikah, watching everything take a shape at my hand, writing beautiful words in wonderful ways, being patient enough with the plot to keep going, seeing Link and Zelda finally at peace, and finally getting to write the destruction that took place ten years later. Every step was a new discovery, of the story, of myself, and even of the world, which is why I say to you now, to keep going.**

**Whether you have a writing project of your own, or something else you are working towards, or even life in general. Keep going. The only reason that this story went well is because there was a point I believed I could do it, and I'm so glad that I did. **

**Don't be afraid. Love. Feel. Be honest. Treasure yourselves and each other. Fight against hate and apathy. **

**Also play some Zelda games, too. I have a feeling you'll like them.**

**Please let me know what you've thought of this story, it'll make my day.**

**Until the next,**

**~fatefulfaerie**


End file.
